Harry Potter and the Year of Redemption
by Hufflepuff1324
Summary: It is the year after OoTP. Harry is back in his sixth year where many characters will have their chance at Redemption. New surprise DADA teacher. Secrets of the Veil revealed.... ReadReview!
1. Ickle Diddeykins

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything you recognize. The only thing that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings. 

Chapter 1 Ickle Diddeykins

Darkness had long set in upon number 4 privet drive. Most of the houses along the road were silent and all that could be heard from number 4 was the low murmur of the television down in the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were waiting for the return of their son Dudley. 

Harry Potter lay in his bed in the smallest bedroom on the second floor and stared intently at the night sky. He was not just any boy. He was a wizard, and a famous one at that. He had been attending Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past five years and it was the only place besides perhaps the Burrow that he really thought of as home. He longed to be there more than ever. 

With Sirius gone he felt as if he needed his friends and he wished that he could leave the Dursley's. 

This summer had not been as bad as he expected however. For once he was happy that his spoiled cousin Dursley was an insolent prat. For the first couple weeks that Harry had been back at Privet Dr., Dudley was creating all kinds of problems with his parents. He was fine tuning his adolescent rebellion to perfection and Harry's aunt and uncle were not sure what to do with him. 

He had resorted to hanging out with his gang and after a full night worth of no good he would come stumbling home around dawn. When Harry's aunt and uncle would try to talk to him he would only throw a fit. 

On one occurrence he had even hit his father during one of his infamous tantrums. Because of all of their problems with Dudley, Harry's aunt and uncle had more or less chosen to ignore him. 

At first his uncle Vernon tried to blame him for Dudley's behavior but he gave up after a while as dealing with Dudley was taking up all of his efforts. So life on Privet Dr. continued as usual. 

As Harry lay he heard the front door open and the loud footsteps that alerted everyone of Dudley's return. He could hear the muffled voices of his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. He lay their silently and waited… And then it came. Dudley gave out a loud yell and he clamored up the stairs into his bedroom next to Harry's. Harry did not even need to hear the conversation in order to know what had occurred. 

Harry had overheard his aunt and uncle talking about sending Dudley away. They had at last agreed that his Uncle Vernon should take Dudley on a sort of father son camping trip in the country for the rest of the summer. His uncle had been hesitant at first as he did not want Petunia left with Harry alone. But in the end he decided that Dudley's welfare was more important than worrying about the likes of Harry. They had settled that that they would leave the following morning and Harry could not be more delighted. Indeed he could not have asked for a better birthday present. 

Harry was stirred from his thoughts of a Dudley free summer when he heard a light tapping on the window. He turned his head and peered toward the window. He could make out a small fuzzy ball flying excitedly outside. Recognizing Pigwidgeon right away, Harry jumped out of bed and ran to the window. As he opened it he realized however that Pig was not alone. He was accompanied by a very old tired looking owl that he recognized as Errol, the Weasley family owl. 

Harry could hardly conceal his excitement as he had not received many owls from his friends so far that summer. He had received two letters a couple weeks into the summer. They had been from Ron and Hermione respectively. 

Much to Harry's dismay they had been rather brief in their content. Harry figured that it was because they did not know what to say to him as they knew how much Sirius's death had affected him. He did not really want to hear any one else try and console him for his loss. Despite this, Harry still wanted to know what was going on his with his friends as well as in the wizarding world. He did not wish to have a repeat of last summer and have no idea what was going on. 

Harry quickly untied the letter from Pigs leg and placed Pig carefully in Hedwigs cage where he quickly replenished himself with some water. Hedwig was out hunting for the night so Pig was happily fluttering by himself. Upon first glance of the letter Harry's hopes fell. This letter was shorter than the others, if that was even possible. However after reading it he felt more excited than he had all summer.

_Harry,_

_Mom and dad are worrying about mine and Ginny's safety (what else is new?) Anyway, they are arranging something with Dumbledore that I think you will like. Can't tell you what it is mate. But I will see you soon._

_ Ron_

Harry quickly discarded his annoyance of being left in the dark because of the last sentence. Ron had said that he would see Harry soon. Maybe this meant that Dumbledore has agreed that sending Harry to the Burrow for the rest of the summer would not be such a bad thing. 

Harry just then remembered that Errol was sitting perched on his bed post. He went over to the owl and carefully untied the letter, as it looked like the old owl might fall apart upon contact. He recognized Mrs. Weasley's handwriting.

_Dearest Harry,_

_ I hope that summer finds you well. Do not let those Muggles get you down as your real family is here for you. Professor Dumbledore has recently suggested somewhat of a security measure to ensure Ron, Ginny, and Hermione's safety. He sends his apologies about not being able to write himself but he hopes that you would be able to meet him tomorrow at Mrs. Figg's house accompanied by your aunt Petunia around __noon__. Take care dear and Happy Birthday!_

_ Love, _

_ Molly Weasley_

Harry glanced over at the clock and smiled as its face read 12:03 as it was indeed his sixteenth birthday. He placed Errol inside the cage and began a response to send Pig back with. 

_Ron,_

_ Tell your mom that I will find a way to get to Mrs. Figg's tomorrow. It might be difficult to bring aunt Petunia but I guess she will go as she doesn't know about Mrs. Figg's connection with us "freaks". Although, something tells me that she will soon enough. I'm sending my response with Pig because I thought that good ol'Errol could use a rest. And also I am not sure if he would survive the journey back. Hopefully see you soon, _

_ Harry_

Harry quickly fastened the letter to Pig's leg and watched as it he flew out the window. He was happier than he had been in weeks. Not only were Uncle Vernon and Dudley leaving, but he could see Dumbledore. 

Harry lay back on his bed and thought that this birthday might be a good one after all. With that thought he drifted off to an unusually full night's sleep. 

The next morning Harry was awakened by a loud bang on his door that caused the floor to creak. 

His uncles voice boomed through the wood "Get up! You need to get downstairs and pack the car." 

With that his thunderous footsteps turned away from the door and went banging down the stairs. Harry reluctantly got out of bed and put on a pair of his oversized hand me down jeans and a tee shirt. 

He glanced over at Hedwig's cage which revealed a sleeping Errol. Harry walked over and opened the door and was almost knocked over by his enormous cousin Dudley who was walking down the hallway toward the stairs. 

"Get out of the way before I make you sorry", roared Dudley. 

Harry knew it was an empty threat as he knew that after last summer and the dementors, Dudley was more afraid of Harry than ever. But he chose to let his cousin pass anyway. He was in no rush to go down and carry their bags. As he made his way to the kitchen he could smell the breakfast of eggs and sausage of which he would probably not be privileged to. His guess was affirmed as he sat at the table and was presented with a plate of bread and a small piece of grapefruit by his Aunt Petunia. 

His aunt have him a condescending look through her beady eyes, "Hurry up and eat. Vernon and my ickle Diddeykins need to be on the road early today." 

After eating his rather pitiful breakfast Harry went into the living room and much to his dismay saw the huge mountain of bags that they expected him to move. Harry could not believe that they were bringing this many things. 

 Indeed, Harry had never been on a vacation in his life but he assumed that if he was going to go on one he would not pack half as much as them. Reluctantly he picked up as many bags as he could carry and walked to the front door. As he was loading the trunk he saw his uncle stride out of the house, of course no bags in tow. 

His uncle gazed at him until he spoke, "If anything happens to Petunia while I am gone you will be very sorry. There will be none of your ma…. nonsense! Do you understand boy? Do anything and you will be _very_ sorry you were ever dropped on our doorstop." 

Not even giving Harry a chance to respond he walked away and before reentering the house he turned to Harry once again. "Oh and I told Mrs. Figg to stop by often so you _will _be watched." 

Harry only smirked at this last comment. His uncle Vernon was not aware that Mrs. Figg the old woman who lived up the road was in fact a part of Harry's magical world. She was not a witch herself as she was a squib, someone with magical parents but lacking in all magical ability themselves. 

If anything, having Mrs. Figg stop by was a good thing. She was part of the Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore had set up to protect Harry. Harry hoped that through her he would be able to find out about anything that was going on with Voldemort. 

Harry was able to finish packing the car within twenty minutes as it helped that he had started something of a workout since school ended. It was nothing extensive as he just ran for a little while during sunset. Harry wanted to make sure that he was strong both physically and mentally for his next meeting with Voldemort. It was only a question of when as Harry knew that coming face to face with his nemesis was a certainty. 

The rest of the morning passed without much action. It had taken Harry's aunt and uncle an extra half an hour to persuade Dudley to leave with his father. He had once again decided that he would much rather stay home with his friends. 

It was after Harry's uncle finally decided that a new car might be in Dudley's future that he was in the car and ready to go. Harry sat in the backyard passing the time by trying to think of a way to persuade Aunt Petunia to accompany him to Mrs. Figg's house.

****Thanks to my Beta Junglejim ****


	2. Unexpected Company

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. The only thing that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests  
  
Harry Potter ran into the house after dozing off outside and waking up to find his watch reading 11:53. Once inside he could hear his Aunt Petunia on the phone.  
  
Having not thought of an excuse to make his Aunt Petunia go with him he stumbled over his words. "Err. excuse me Aunt Petunia. sorry to disturb you. but. uh."  
  
Taking the receiver away from ear, Harry's aunt glowered at him. "Well then don't interrupt me! And anyway, go change into some nicer clothes. Mrs. Figg has been kind enough to invite me over for some tea and she insists that you come, though I haven't the slightest idea why."  
  
Harry turned to go upstairs and his Aunt grabbed his shoulder, "You will behave yourself because if you don't Vernon will hear all about it!"  
  
With that she turned around and put the phone to her ear, "So sorry Arabella, we will be over in a just a few minutes. ok.. Goodbye."  
  
Harry bolted upstairs. He was extremely grateful to Mrs. Figg for finding a way to get them over herself. He opened his closet and scrounged around for his most decent looking clothes. He ended up pulling on a black button down shirt and his newest pair of jeans. Both of which Harry had bought at the beginning of the summer. Despite hardly ever wearing the jeans, they were becoming too short as he had grown considerably in the month since he had been back at Privet Drive.  
  
He ran his hands through his hair in an unsuccessful attempt to tame it. Admitting defeat he opened his door and ran back downstairs, nearly colliding with his aunt at the bottom. She walked toward the door and shot a last glance at Harry over her shoulder that could have even made Voldemort stop in his tracks and growled at him,  
  
"Remember your manners, and do NOT embarrass me!"  
  
His aunt strolled outside and Harry followed, closing the door on his way out. Harry and his aunt walked down the street to Mrs. Figg's house. On their way to Mrs. Figg's house, they passed a few neighbors who were outside enjoying the beautiful day. Aunt Petunia gladly waved at them trying to appear cheerful but at the same time trying to obstruct their view of her abnormal nephew, Harry. It proved to be a fruitless attempt however, as Harry was now slightly taller than his aunt.  
  
They finally reached the front gate and walked up the path toward the house. The grass in the front was slightly overgrown and there were patches of weeds which Harry could see his aunt trying not to notice. Harry's aunt rang the bell while glaring at him apprehensively.  
  
The door opened. However, the person standing in front of them was not an elderly Mrs. Figg, but instead a girl in her twenties with short, spiky pink hair. Harry recognized Tonks right away. Nymphadora Tonks was an auror who was part of the Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore had put together the previous year to protect Harry. She had also been a distant relative of Sirius.  
  
Tonks smiled brightly and held out her hand, "Hey Harry, how've you been?"  
  
Even though Harry knew she was trying to be as cheerful as possible, he saw a glint of concern in her eyes. Not hesitating, Harry took her hand and replied, "Not bad Tonks, yourself?"  
  
But before Tonks could respond, Mrs. Figg appeared beside her. She motioned to Harry's aunt who he now realized was completely white and starring at Tonks. Mrs. Figg reached outside and grasped her arm. "Come on Petunia, so glad you could come. Why don't we go in the living room and have some tea?" Harry's aunt was pulled into the house looking visibly shaken as if she had just seen a ghost.  
  
Tonks turned to Harry, completely bewildered. "That is your aunt?" Harry nodded his affirmation. Tonks continued, "Why did she look at me like that?" Harry started to move inside and smiling replied, "Just a guess, but I think it was your shirt."  
  
Tonks looked down at her shirt which read  
  
The Weird Sisters  
Wizarding Wireless Network #1 Group  
  
Harry entered the living room to the most peculiar site. On the couch closest to him sat his Aunt Petunia white as a ghost, between none other than Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin. They both got up and moved toward him.  
  
Mrs. Weasley enveloped him in one of her infamous hugs, "Harry dear, oh my.you have grown since I last saw you. Have you been eating well? Happy Birthday Dear.  
  
She was interrupted by Remus Lupin. "Molly, give the boy some air." He smirked at Harry and gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday Harry." Harry had known Remus Lupin since his third year at Hogwarts. He had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and the best one to date. He had left however when it had become common knowledge that he was in fact a werewolf. Harry knew that Professor Lupin had been best friends with Harry's father and Sirius when they went to school. Professor Lupin was also a part of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry felt a wrench in his heart to look at Professor Lupin because he was reminded of Sirius and how much he really missed him. Harry still wished that he could have been able to do something to help Sirius or that he had not acted so rashly. It was because of these reasons that Harry felt responsible for Sirius's fall into the veil. He could only cringe at the thought of who else's demise he would be accountable for after Cedric and Sirius, among countless others. He decided that this was neither the time nor the place to be thinking about such things.  
  
Harry quickly diverted his attention from the Professor and looked toward the other couch. On the couch next to the wall sat his three closest friends from school Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They were all wearing equal looks of apprehension on their faces.  
  
Harry moved over toward them and Ron was the first person to say something. "Harry. look, don't be mad at us for not telling you. we figured it could be a surprise. for your birthday."  
  
Harry grinned. The previous year at Hogwarts had not been his best one. He had been very snippy with his friends in the beginning of the year as he was constantly being left in the dark about things that were going on while he was at the Dursley's. His friends had obviously not forgotten how he had acted.  
  
Harry put their worries at ease. "Good to see you too." He smiled and put his hand out toward Ron. Ron smirked and held out his hand. Ron had been successful in filling out a little more over the summer. He was still gangly but he looked slightly less awkward. Harry let go of his hand and at that moment Hermione jumped off of the couch and crushed Harry into a hug.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry! It is so good to see you! We missed you so much!"  
  
Harry laughed and hugged her back, her bushy hair completely engulfing his face. He was slightly surprised that he had to lean down to reach her. Hermione let go and moved over toward Ron.  
  
Ginny Weasley stepped forward. Harry turned and gave Ginny a hug as well. She smiled at him, "Happy Birthday." Harry was relieved to see that she did not blush. It was common knowledge that Ron's younger sister had had a crush on Harry until last year. It was during the year that she had finally been able to meet his eye and talk to him. He was glad for it too because the feisty red head had become a good friend over the last year. He sat down besides Ginny as Hermione and Ron moved to her other side.  
  
Harry did not have to wait long for someone to speak as another person made their way into the living room from the kitchen. Their presence until then had been unnoticed by Harry. He could hear his aunt gasp as Professor Dumbledore stood in the middle of the room adorned in full wizard garb.  
  
He looked older than he had the previous year but Harry saw through his half moon spectacles that there was still the familiar twinkle in his eye. He glanced at Harry and winked before addressing the whole room.  
  
"Now that we are all present, I believe that there is some important business that we need to discuss."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
***Special thanks to Junglejim*** 


	3. A New Arrangement

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. The only thing that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 3: A New Arrangement  
  
"Now that we are all present, I believe that there is some important business that we need to discuss."  
  
Dumbledore remained where he was standing, but paused for a moment as if in thought before continuing "Now it is for an important reason that we are all here today. Because of this fact, I ask that everyone hold their questions until the end". He glanced toward Harry's aunt.. "This includes you Petunia. All questions will be answered in due time."  
  
No one said anything. They waited for Dumbledore to continue. "Now first things first, Harry, you have recently become aware of the reason that you stay at your aunt's house. You understand that your mother's sacrifice provided you with protection through your bloodline."  
  
Harry nodded his understanding. He had learned all of this earlier in the summer after he had faced off with Voldemort. Dumbledore had finally sat down and explained the reason that he needed to keep returning to the Dursley's was because of the connection with his aunt through their bloodline. Harry thought that this protection provided very small consolation for the horrid treatment he received from the Dursley's.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "The time has come where that protection must incorporate those closest to you." He looked pointedly at Hermione, Ron and Ginny.  
  
Dumbledore sat down in an old arm chair beside the fireplace. One of Mrs. Figg's cats had jumped up and curled itself upon Dumbledore's lap. Along with everyone else, Harry waited in silence. A couple of moments later Dumbledore looked toward Lupin and gestured with his arm for the younger man to take the floor and continue.  
  
Lupin stood up so abruptly, Harry thought that his Aunt would have fell off of the couch if Mrs. Weasley had not lay her hand on her arm. However this action did not have the calming action to his aunt that it would have, had anyone else done it. Harry saw his aunt look at Mrs. Weasley with disgust and quickly draw her arm away.  
  
Lupin had started pacing the length of the couch. He quickly glanced at Harry and began, "We know that there has recently been a sighting of death eaters outside of Ottery St. Catchpole." He paused slightly before continuing, "On a separate incident two death eaters were spotted by the residence of Ms. Granger. Our extreme concern comes from the fact that these have been the only sightings that have been reported."  
  
Ron, forgetting Dumbledore's request for holding questions, interceded, "So you-know-who has not attacked anyone? I don't get it, I mean he finally has his powers back and he sends out death eaters only twice? It doesn't make any sense."  
  
Hermione answered, "It makes perfect sense actually. Ron, don't you get it? That is why Dumbledore thinks that we need protection. It is fairly obvious that Voldemort is acting out of strategy. The only death eaters active are seen by our homes. He knows exactly what he is doing."  
  
"And that," Dumbledore spoke so quietly that everyone turned toward him out of surprise, "is why your respective homes are no longer safe for you."  
  
A muffled thud made everyone turn to the living room entrance. On the floor, tangled with Mrs. Figg's umbrella stand was Aunt Petunia. Realizing that eight pairs of eyes were now on her, Harry's aunt scrambled off of the floor and attempted to fix her rather disheveled hair.  
  
Mrs. Figg broke the silence at last, "Petunia, I do not believe that we were quite finished here."  
  
To Harry, his aunt looked like a combination angry and outraged. "Well, I don't see what my use is here. All of this has to do with all of your nonsense and has absolutely nothing with me!"  
  
Dumbledore got out of his chair and succeeded in frightening the cat on his lap so that it leapt from his lap and onto coffee table across the room. "Petunia, forgive me for disagreeing, but this has everything to do with you. If you had been listening you would understand that your house provides a safe haven where Voldemort cannot hurt Harry. It is because of this reason that I must insist that the three other children stay with you for the summer as well."  
  
Harry thought his Aunt looked as if someone had just slapped her in the face, "Vernon would never allow it.."  
  
But before she could finish, Dumbledore interrupted her and Harry noticed the twinkle in his eye, "Well I guess it is very beneficial indeed that he is not here for the time being."  
  
Aunt Petunia slumped against the wall in defeat. Harry glanced toward his friends. This meant that they would be staying with for the summer. Harry had to admit that a summer at the Burrow would probably be more fun. But being at the Dursley's with his friends was better than being by himself.  
  
At that moment Hermione spoke, "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore but if I am not mistaken, the protection from Harry's mother only works for the bloodline. Ron, Ginny and I are not part of that, so how are we protected?"  
  
As much as Harry was annoyed that Hermione was second guessing staying there for the summer he wanted to hear the answer to the question as well. Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and replied, "Yes Miss Granger, it is correct that the protection will not work for you, but I do not think that Voldemort will bother going near the Dursley's home because of the strength of the bond that exists there. You see, he knows that he cannot touch Harry while he is there, so there is a greater amount of security for you three while you stay there. Everyone in Ron's family, himself and Miss Weasley excluded, are of age and has the means of protecting themselves, such as the ability to apparate as needed. I have also strongly recommended that your parents take a vacation to visit relatives abroad. We must take every means necessary to ensure the safety of all in this battle."  
  
Dumbledore turned to address everyone in the room, "The first security measure is that these four will be living in your house, Petunia. As an additional protection, I ask that Remus and Nymphadora stay here with Mrs. Figg. This way, if anything does in fact happen, there will be powerful wizards nearby. Now, I believe that we have covered everything. I do not expect to run into any problems for this last month before school starts. If anyone needs to reach me send an owl. Now forgive me but I am afraid that I have other business to attend to."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. "I also expect that you will not give Harry's Aunt any more trouble than necessary. We need this summer to be a nice quiet one." He winked at Harry and apparated with a pop.  
  
Mrs. Figg turned to Harry's aunt, "I would also ask that you not inform Vernon of anything that is going on here. We would not want him coming back early, as it could have disastrous effects."  
  
Harry saw his aunt quickly nod and walk to the front door. Harry shrugged and turned to his friends, "Well, I guess we should move you guys in."  
  
Lupin pulled their trunks out of his pocket, on which he had used a shrinking charm. He returned them to their owners and nodded, "You best be going home with Harry now, I want you to come by tomorrow around noon." And as an afterthought he added, "No trouble."  
  
Harry nodded and shook his ex-Professors hand. "See you tomorrow then."  
  
Mrs. Figg appeared from the kitchen where she had disappeared and was carrying a box. She smiled and handed it to Harry, "Happy Birthday Harry! This is just a little cake for you four to celebrate with tonight. If you need anything just call."  
  
Harry thanked her and he led the others back to 4 Privet Dr. His aunt had set Hermione and Ginny up in Dudley's Room. Harry had set up a small old cot for Ron in his room. Harry's aunt had given them a swift warning about not letting the neighbors see them and to not be heard talking about their "nonsense". He also noticed that his aunt was glaring at him so intensely that it made Harry feel that she wanted him dead more than Voldemort did.  
  
The four of them stayed up late into the night talking about the upcoming school year and opening Harry's birthday gifts. He had received a book about Quidditch from Ron and another book of Spells from Hermione. From Ginny he got a new set of quills and the twins had sent along their newest products as he was their silent benefactor. He had been given a trunk of Sirius's old things from Lupin and another cake from Hagrid. All in all, Harry considered it one of his best birthdays to date. As Harry lay down that night he drifted off to sleep knowing that this would be a much more enjoyable summer than any he could remember. 


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize. The only thing that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings.

**Author's Note:** Come on people! Reviews = Updates ::wink:: 

 Chapter 4: Revelations

Two uneventful weeks had passed on Privet Dr.  The new inhabitants were passing the hot summer days in each others company.  Harry and his guests had fallen into something of a daily routine.  They would start their day by waking up at dawn and going for a light run through Little Whinging.  Ron in particular did not like waking up at dawn to go running, but Harry was given no choice, as his Aunt had forbidden him to go any other time for fear of her horrid nephew being seen by too many people.  They would then return to an empty house most of the time, with Harry's Aunt making it a point to keep occupied outside of the house.  

The four of them would spend a couple of hours alone in the house.  It was usually spent with Ron beating Hermione at Wizard's Chess which would result in one of their lengthy arguments.  Harry passed most of the time, surprisingly, with Ginny.  He would show her many things throughout the Dursley house, as she apparently shared her father's fascination with muggles.  Finally around noon, the four would head over to Mrs. Figg's house.  

When they arrived there they were usually given some extra DADA (defense against the dark arts) lessons from Lupin and Tonks.  Because of the restriction of underage wizards doing magic outside of school, Dumbledore had somehow managed to make a deal with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.  Through this deal, they were able to practice limited amounts of magic. 

 Harry knew that Dumbledore must have thought it was extremely important for them to be practicing if he convinced Fudge to allow this.  Lupin had told Harry that Dumbledore thought it was a good idea so that if anything did happen over the summer, they would be ready.  Most of the lessons, however, were based on two spells that Harry had long since mastered.  

The first was the Patronus charm.  This was a charm that acted as a guardian against dementors.  It involved saying _"expecto patronum"_ and thinking of happy memories.  Harry had perfected his stag patronus during his third year from the help of Lupin.  The stag form that it took was a replica of his father's animagus form. 

The other lesson that Tonks was working on with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny was throwing off the Imperius Curse.  The Imperius Curse was one of the three "Unforgivable Curses", along with the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse.  Harry had also already learned to throw off the Imperius Curse during his fourth year at school.  He had not been able to do it completely, however, until the end of the fourth year when Voldemort attempted to use it on him.  

So, for the first couple of lessons, Harry had preformed each spell and sat in the arm chair beside the fireplace watching the others.  They unfortunately were not as successful as he had been.  They all seemed to be making headway with their Patronus charms.  Hermione had sat with Harry during these lessons because like Harry she had produced a full blown Patronus.  She had been able to during her fifth year during Harry's lessons with Dumbledore's army.  Her Patronus took the form of an otter*.  Ginny's and Ron's had yet to take a definite shape, but there was more going on then just mist.

The Imperius was an altogether different story.  Ginny had come closest to throwing off the curse.  Harry assumed that it came from her determination to not let anyone control her after being possessed by Voldemort her first year at Hogwarts through his diary.  She had ended up doing something similar to Harry's first attempt.  After being told to sit in a chair by Tonks she had attempted to fight it and ended up sitting on the floor next to the chair with a *thud*.  

Hermione and Ron had not managed to fight off the curse at all.  Tonks had Ron running around Mrs. Figg's living room singing "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow."  Hermione on the other hand, was told to tell Ron that she thought he was much smarter than her.  She did, much to Ron's delight.  

Harry sat in his chair and watched them.  From the corner of his eye, he saw Mrs. Figg stick her head out from the kitchen.

"Harry, I would like to borrow you for a while."  Harry nodded in reply and got up from the armchair. 

Harry walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Figg seated at the table.  She motioned to the chair across from her and he sat down.  

Harry saw Mrs. Figg's eyes stare fixedly at him.  They sat for a moment in silence before she finally spoke. 

"Harry, Dumbledore contacted me yesterday and inquired about how you were doing.  I told him that you have been sitting around while the others do the lessons.  Apparently this did not sit well with him."  She paused before continuing.  "You see Harry, Dumbledore feels that you will feel more at ease with yourself if you are actively helping in this war…"  

A million thoughts rushed through Harry's mind.  "So he wants me to fight… I know that I can do it… er… of course I will need some training…"

Mrs. Figg smiled sadly at him at put her hand out to silence him mid sentence.  "No dear, he does not wish for you to fight, physically, at least.  Professor Dumbledore had something else in mind."

Harry shot her an inquisitive look through his bewilderment, "How am I to help then?"

Mrs. Figg looked at him sternly and replied, "Harry, you are going to continue with your Occlumency lessons."

Harry's heart and hopes fell.  Surely this was not the only way that he could fight.  On the other hand he thought that he wouldn't mind spending some more time with Dumbledore, as he had sorely missed his guidance last year.  

Harry gathered his thoughts and spoke, "I understand their importance but I do not know how much good will come from them.  Last year they proved useless when I worked with Sn… Professor Snape."

He was startled by another presence in the room.  "I could not agree more Potter."

Harry turned his attention to the source of the very unwelcome voice.  Entering the kitchen from the door to the backyard was none other than his least favorite, hooked nose ex-death eater, who also happened to be his potions teacher at school. 

Harry could already feel his anger start seething and building throughout his body.  His knuckles turned white as he gripped the end of the chair.  

Harry did not want to work with Snape again.  It could all be partially construed as Snape's fault.  If Snape hadn't stopped the lessons with Harry Sirius might not have died.  It was all because Snape had his dignity bruised by Harry.  After a lesson, Harry had looked into Snape's pensieve to see him being taunted by Harry's father.  Snape was so furious with him that he called off the lessons.  If he had not done this then Harry would never have been open to Voldemort's thoughts and he would not have gone to the Ministry.  

Harry did not care that Dumbledore trusted Snape.  Snape had not given him any reason to trust him.  This was apart from the time he saved his life in the first year which was more of a repayment of a debt to his father.  No, Harry could not think of a single reason to go along with the lessons.  

"In all honesty Arabella, I think that Dumbledore is out of his mind if he thinks this will work.  Potter made no progress at all with the lessons the first time.  And look what happened because of that."  Snape glared at Harry as he added quietly, "Luckily for Potter the headmaster looks past mistakes and believes in second chances."

Harry recognized the accusation and shot back rather loudly, "I guess I could say the same thing about you… Professor."

Snape lips curled up into a snarl and he looked as if he was about to respond when the silence in the room was broken by footsteps.  

Lupin appeared in the doorway, flanked on both sides by Tonks, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.  As his eyes met the presence of Snape he stepped forward, "Severus what are you doing here?"

Snape peeled his gaze off of Harry and met Lupin's eyes.  "Dumbledore is under the misapprehension that Potter here can learn the fine art of Occlumency."

Lupin looked toward Harry and something that looked like understanding registered in his eyes.  "Harry, come with me.  I would like a word with you."

Harry reluctantly got out of his seat and followed Lupin out the door.  

Lupin chose a bench closest to the back fence and motioned for Harry to sit beside him.  Lupin stared out across the yard as if deciding what to say.

He shifted slightly in his seat and started, "Harry I know you probably don't want to do this but…"

But Harry did not feel like he could hold his anger in anymore, "Of course I don't want to do this! I hate Snape and he hates me. Dumbledore knows this.  Why would he ask me to do this again?  Obviously it didn't work the first time!"  Harry stopped only because he feared asphyxiation.  He hadn't realized he had been shouting but he was rather out of breath.  

Lupin took his advantage of Harry's state and intervened, "I believe that Dumbledore knows what he is doing.  I am sure that something good came out of your lessons with Snape before…"

Harry cut in, "Tell that to Sirius."

Lupin snapped his head around and met Harry's eyes. He had not expected Harry to bring up the subject of his godfather as he had neglected to since his fall.  He put his arm around Harry and spoke gently, "Harry, Sirius would want you to do this."

Harry jumped up from the bench and faced his old professor who looked rather aged at the moment.  "How could you say that? You know as much as I do how much he hated Snape!  Why would he want me spending extra time with him?"

Lupin looked up and replied in a somewhat more subdued tone, "I know you miss him Harry.  I do too.  He was one of my best mates.  I still can't believe he is gone…" 

He looked down and then once again at Harry, "What I do know is that Sirius would want you to be safe.  His love for you was greater than anything, including his hatred of Snape."

Harry continued to stand opposite where Lupin was seated on the bench.  He stared out passed Mrs. Figg's bushes for what seemed to be an eternity.  He could not make sense of anything.  

He knew that Sirius would want him to be safe over everything else.  But he could not see how he would be successful while working with Snape.  There was just too much history.  Being with him in Potions was one thing, but these lessons could affect the rest of his life, all of their lives.  

Harry covered his faces in his hands in frustration.  He removed them and spoke.

"I guess I can do the lessons… but I don't understand.  Why can't I do them with Dumbledore?"

Lupin looked at him but before he could answer Harry heard a voice behind him.

"Harry perhaps I can best answer that question for you."  Harry turned to find himself face to face with Professor Dumbledore.  

Lupin got up from where he was sitting and walked over to shake the headmasters hand.  He patted Harry on the back and gave him a reassuring smile. With that he turned and disappeared into the house.

Harry fixed his attention back on Dumbledore.

"Come, Harry let us sit."  Harry followed Dumbledore and sat on the bench once again.  

"Arabella asked me to come here today Harry.  She seems to think that there might been some slight problem with the Occlumency lessons."

Momentarily forgetting that he was sitting next to Dumbledore Harry replied, "That's an understatement."

When he realized what he had said he had the graciousness to blush but Dumbledore just chuckled.

"Alas Harry, do not worry about it.  I understand that you are wondering why I myself can not teach you."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Harry what you need to understand is that we must sometimes do that which we hate most."

Harry sat quietly and listened while the headmaster continued to speak.  "I would love to be able to stay here and teach you but I find that I cannot.  People are looking to me to lead the battle against Voldemort and I find that is taking up most of my time."

"People have to make sacrifices for the greater good all of the time and you must be the next Harry to make that sacrifice."

Harry turned to Dumbledore, "Excuse me Professor, but if I may be frank I don't think anyone has had to work with someone they hate as much as I do Snape."

"I think, Harry, that if you look closer to home you will see differently."

Harry looked at Dumbledore questioningly.  He had no idea what he was talking about.  "I don't understand."

"Your Aunt Harry.  Haven't you ever wondered why your Aunt took you in even though she all too obviously does not care for your well being?"

Harry thought for a moment and then answered, "Isn't it because of the protection from my mother."

"Indeed Harry that is why you must stay there.  But that does not account for why your Aunt allowed you to stay there.  I am not certain as to if I will do you good by telling you this Harry, but I have learned from the past that it is not in our best interest to keep these secrets from you.  I must ask however that you do not let you Aunt know of the knowledge I am about to give you."

Harry nodded quickly, eager to hear whatever Dumbledore was about to say.  

Dumbledore looked at Harry and then turned and looked out toward the house.  After a few moments he started.  "I believe that I am correct in saying that you know Harry that some muggles have traces of magic.  They never really realize what they have as it is not powerful enough to trace.  The muggles with the most of this small magic often become what they call palm readers and psychics and such.  Well, many others never even realize that they can do certain things with their minds so it goes unnoticed."

"Harry your Aunt Petunia is one of them.  When she was a teenager she could do a miniscule amount of magic.  For example she would lose keys and they would appear somewhere in the open where she could have sworn she looked.  As the years went on her abilities broadened slightly, I have to admit that I did not think that muggles could have the abilities that she did.  At her most, your aunt was able to move things with her mind.  Again, she kept it to herself as she did not know about the wizarding world.  That is… until her younger sister, your mother, got her Hogwart's letter."

"Petunia thought at once that she had been overlooked.  When Lily left for Hogwart's she had her bring a letter to me explaining that she had not received her letter but she could in fact do magic.  She had explained in detail all of the magic that she had done.  I had the horrible duty of informing your aunt that despite her small ability, she was not a witch, but in fact a muggle.  We keep track of all of the young wizards and witches who will enter Hogwarts and your Aunt was not one of them.  But Lily was."

"Now as you can imagine, your Aunt felt horribly rejected as well as jealous.  Her younger sister who had always excelled was now doing something that she was not good enough to do.  So of course, when we cannot do something we rebel against it.  She swore to herself that she would never have anything else to do with magic.  She even stopped talking to your mother, which was a horrible blow to Lily, as they had been very close."

"I was not in contact again with Petunia until the night your parents died.  I knew that the only place you would be safe was at her home.  But I knew that she hated everything about her sister.  So I needed to use some… leverage."  Harry saw the wizard's eyes twinkle.

"Your uncle Vernon was of course not aware of your Aunt's abilities, limited as they are.  And she had no wish for him to find out, as you know what your Uncle's feelings are on the subject of magic."

"So I simply told her that if she did not take you in then I would be forced to inform Vernon of her magical abilities.  He would not understand of course that she is just a muggle but I think that he would not think twice about leaving."

Harry stared in astonishment at Dumbledore, "You are blackmailing my Aunt?"

Dumbledore laughed, "Well, I do not like to think of it as blackmail Harry, but yes I am.  You see, the point of all of this Harry is that your Aunt is being forced to do something she hates, but look how much good has come out of it.  You have been kept safe from Voldemort thus far.  This is why I must ask you Harry to do something that you hate. You must work with Professor Snape and keep hoping that like your Aunt, something good will come out of it."

Dumbledore got up off of the bench and started towards the house.  He stopped and looked at Harry, "I hope Harry, that you can do this for everyone.  By doing this you can learn to block Voldemort and it gives us a chance to defeat him.  And I can think of nothing better that will do your parents, Cedric, Sirius', and everyone else's memory justice. 

                                                     ~~~~***~~~~

Be sure to Review!!

**Special Thanks to my beta "Bootstrap Jim" **

**Jeff:** Thanks for the info about Hermione's Patronus! 


	5. Changing of the Guard

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Still don't own anything, except plot.  Everything else can only be claimed by JK Rowlings.

**Author Note:** Thanks for all the reviews!! Keep them coming!

Chapter 5:   Changing of the Guard

The summer had almost come upon its close.  Everything was perfectly normal on Privet Dr.  That is if Wizard's chess, Occlumency lessons and curses could be considered normal.  Harry and his friends were still continuing with their respective lessons.  However, instead of going over to Wisteria Walk, where Mrs. Figg's house was, Harry would stay at 4 Privet Dr.  Snape would usually come to the house sometime in the afternoon.  

Harry had not gotten as far along with the lessons as one could have hoped, but he had definitely improved.  The first couple days of the lessons had been particularly bad ones for Harry.  He did not want to remember how many times he was forced to relive the memory of Sirius falling through the veil.  Each time he would see the fear and surprise in his eyes and Harry felt as if he was watching him fall all over again.  

Apparently this did not affect Snape in the least.  He would just accuse Harry of not concentrating enough, and have him do it again and again.  The practice was beginning to prove successful during the last couple of weeks.  As the last week before school started set in, Harry had learned to block Snape's entrance into his mind after less than a quarter of a minute.  Harry was exceedingly pleased with this, even though he had to still endure ridicule from his Professor about his progress not being adequate enough.  

Harry had thought himself rather strong for being able to ignore Snape for so long.  Through his talk with Lupin he had realized a few things about himself.  He finally realized he missed Sirius.  He knew he missed him before.  But now he was more sad than angry.  There were so many things he wished he could have done with his Godfather before he died.  He had always pictured the time when Sirius would finally be cleared of all charges and he could move in with him instead of the Dursley's.  He knew that dream had always had little hope of coming true.  But there had always been hope.  With Sirius gone, even the smallest chance had been taken away from him.

Harry was also more determined than he had been in his whole life.  He didn't want everyone who had perished to die in vain.  He still blamed himself for the many deaths but he felt that the only thing he could do to make up for it was to fight back.  He wished to prove that the people that had fallen would not go unforgotten and their deaths would not be futile.

So for most of the lessons, Harry would force himself to endure the constant contempt from Snape.  Unfortunately this was easier said than done.  Harry could not figure it out but it seemed like Snape was angrier with Harry than he had been since he had met him.  And with Snape that was definitely saying something.  He just tried his hardest to block him from his mind, and it appeared he was finally getting somewhere.

He was not sure how the others were getting on with their lessons.  He was not going to Mrs. Figg's anymore so he could not watch them.  By the time they were getting home, Harry was tired out from his lessons and they spent most of the remainder of the night talking about other things.  

One week before they would leave for Hogwarts, the four sat around the kitchen table.  It was before noon so none of them had anywhere to be.  They had been lounging around most of the morning after their early morning run.  Hermione had gotten some eggs and sausage from the fridge and she and Harry were preparing it for the four of them.  Just as Harry set down the last plate at the table he saw an owl appear outside of one of the kitchen windows.  

He walked behind Ginny's chair and opened the window to let the owl in.  He untied a bunch of letters from the owl and placed them on the table.  He then reached over to one of the plates and picked some sausage which he then presented to the tired looking owl.  It eagerly accepted it and with one swoop flew back out the window.  

Harry took the letters and handed them to their respective recipients.  He noticed the familiar Hogwart's crest on the outside.  He took his letter and tore it open

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_          Inside along with your list of necessary books you will find your results from the O.W.Ls., as well as a list of possible classes for the upcoming year.  Please note that some classes have minimum O.W.L. requirements.  Please fill out the paper and return it by owl._

_          Term begins on September 1.  We wish to here about your class choices no later than August 28th.  _

_                                     Yours Sincerely, _

_                                                                 Minerva McGonagall_

_                                                                Deputy Headmistress_

With some trepidation, Harry looked at the enclosed sheet.  He sat there amazed as he took it all in.  He had received 12 owls.  He was even more excited as he had gotten an Outstanding in DADA, COMC (care of magical creatures), Transfiguration, and Herbology.  He glanced around at the other three.  Ginny had pushed aside her open letter and was eating heartily.  Harry could see that Ron and Hermione were already checking the classes that they wanted to take.  So he decided to do the same.  He realized that he could not take the advanced potions because he had only received and E (exceeds expectations) and he specifically remembered Professor McGonagall telling him that Snape only accepted people who got Outstanding on their O.W.L.s.  Besides with his even worse attitude toward Harry he expected that Snape was celebrating the minute he realized Harry couldn't be in it.  Harry felt a little disappointment as McGonagall had told him that Potions was a very important part of being an Auror.  

Harry finished checking the classes he wanted to take and folded the paper to be sent back.  He looked up and Hermione and Ron were staring at him.  Hermione spoke first, "So, how did you two do?"

Harry glanced down at the table, "I got 12."

Hermione looked delighted, "Harry that is great.  You got the same amount that Percy got!"

She turned to look at Ron, "Well, go on. What about you?"

Ron stared intently down at his letter which was still unfolded in front of him on the table.  He waited a few seconds before responding.

"I got 13."

Hermione jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around Ron.  "Ron that is excellent! I knew you could do it! 

Ron pried her arms off of himself, looking thoroughly abashed, "No this isn't excellent."

Hermione stepped back and looked at him, a glint of hurt in her eyes, "Why not?"

Ron slumped and placed his head in his hands, "Because the twins are right, I am turning into Percy! First the Prefect badge and now this!"

Ginny laughed from where she sat and he turned to her, "What do you think is so funny?"

She smiled at him while continuing to push the food around her plate, "Ron will you please relax? You are so dramatic.  You should be happy that someone took pity on you and allowed you to somehow manage 13 O.W.L.s!  You certainly don't deserve them and besides Bill got twelve O.W.L.s and look at him.  You are not turning into Percy."

Ron sat still, apparently weighing her comment in his head.  Finally he looked up and smiled, "Alright then, I should owl mum and dad, they would want to know they have a genius in the family."

Harry, not wanting to miss his opportunity put in, "Oh so you are marrying Hermione then."

Ron turned red and muttered something under his breath involving the words 'Harry' and 'death'.  Hermione and Ginny were now doubled up in laughter.  

Ron glowered at Hermione, "Well then _genius, what did you get?"_

She looked taken aback and recovered after a few seconds.  "If you must know, I received 16 O.W.L.s."

Ron's jaw dropped open.  "16 O.W.L.s?  That must be some kind of record, that's amazing!"

It was Hermione's turn to look embarrassed.  "It's not a record and it is not a perfect score, but I guess I could have done worse."

Harry looked at her, "Done Worse?  Hermione, it would be a surprise if I heard of anyone doing better than 16.  I doubt anyone in Gryffindor beat that."

Ginny answered, "They didn't, well at least Dean and Seamus didn't.  They both got 9."

Ron grunted, "Please stop talking about them.  They are supposed to be my friends remember?"

Ginny looked at her brother, "Sorry Ron, next time I will ask them not to remove their 'Property of Ron' tags so I know I can't talk to them!"

With that she got up from the table, stormed up the stairs, and slammed the door.  Harry looked over to Ron.  "What was that all about?"

Ron looked defensive and replied, "She says that she is dating Dean! Can you believe that?  One of my friends!  She talks to him and Seamus more than I do."

Harry remembered her saying something about that on the train from Hogwarts but he assumed that she was trying to bait her brother.  

Hermione stood up from her chair, "Oh Ron stop it.  They like each other, why can't they show it.  Just because you don't…"  Hermione looked over to Harry, almost as if she forgot he was there. "Never mind."  She turned and walked out of the kitchen.  

Ron replaced his hands over his head in defeat.

Harry got up from his seat and gathered their letters.  He noticed something very peculiar when he picked up Ginny's letter.  Harry picked up the familiar scarlet and gold patch.  Harry ran his finger over the 'P'.  He couldn't believe it, Ginny was named Prefect!  And she had not even so much as mentioned it.  

He ran up the stairs to his room and tied the letters to Hedwig's leg to be sent back.  Hedwig gave him an affectionate nip, turned, and flew into the sky, which was now bright and sunny.

From his window he could see Hermione sitting in the grass.  He was about to step away when he saw another figure emerge towards her.  Panic set in, but then to his relief he saw that it was Ron.  He watched as Ron moved slowly toward Hermione.  He could see their mouths moving but they were speaking too quietly for him to hear.  Ron moved closer and sat down next to Hermione.  She smiled at him and he put his arm around her shoulder.  Harry wished he had a pair of Fred and George's Extendable Ears so that he could hear what they were saying.  His attention was pulled away from the scene outside by a voice behind him.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter but you aren't spying on anyone are you?"  Ginny was standing in the doorway.

Harry looked at her and then once again at the window, a guilty look on his face, "I didn't mean to… I mean… I just… Ron and Hermione…"

Ginny walked in the room, shutting the door behind her, and joined Harry in front of the window, "Relax Harry" she smiled at him, "I think there is something they are not telling us."

Harry nodded his head, "Are they…uh…umm?"

"Together?" Ginny asked.  "I'm not sure. I know they had been exchanging letters the month before we got here but I didn't really think anything of it."  She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Would you be mad if they were?"

Harry thought about it for a second.  He knew that they liked each other.  But he had never actually expected them to admit it, especially Ron.  It would certainly make life much easier if they could just admit it.  However, he did want to know if something was going on.  "No, I think I would be relieved, but if there is something going on I want them to tell me."

Ginny continued to look down on them from the window while she pulled her long Weasley red hair into a pony tail, "Who knows if they are even sure what is going on?" Harry thought that they might know something as he saw Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder.  

Harry suddenly reached in his pocket, "Speaking of people not telling others what is going on, I believe this belongs to you Miss Weasley."  And with that he withdrew her Prefect badge from his pocket.  She blushed and grabbed the badge from him.  "Umm thanks… I forgot I left this downstairs."  Harry was bewildered, "Why didn't you say anything?  This is a really great thing."

"It's really not that big of a deal" she said.  Harry smiled, "Well I think it is… so congratulations."  

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks Harry."

They both quickly focused their eyes out the window.  Harry liked having Ginny as a friend.  He also realized with the new development between Hermione and Ron, whatever it was, it would be good to have another close friend.  His mind wandered to an earlier topic.  Harry looked at Ginny, "Are you really dating Dean Thomas?"

Ginny smirked, "I was but I talked to him a bunch of times this summer and we decided we should just be friends… but don't tell Ron that.  It's just too much fun watching him get agitated."

Harry laughed, "Geez, remind me to never get on your bad side."

Ginny looked at him slyly, "Harry my friend, you have no idea."

Harry was about to reply when he heard the front door open.  He listened closely and heard footsteps come up the staircase and walk into the room across the hall.  He glanced at Ginny who had walked to the door and opened it slightly to allow a view to the room.  She met his eyes and nodded, "Your Aunt is home."

Harry closed his window and joined her at the door.  He opened it all the way and motioned for Ginny to follow him.  He made his way down the stairs and walked swiftly down the hallway.  He opened the back door as loud as he could.  The two people on the grass jumped apart which made for a humorous site as they had both been sitting.  What resulted was Ron and Hermione bumping heads and so both sat there in surprise nursing their injuries.  

Harry attempted to hold back his laughter as he heard Ginny snickering behind him.  "Sorry are we interrupting anything?"

Hermione stood up determinedly, "Yes actually there…" But she was abruptly cut off by Ron "No nothing mate, so what's going on?"  Harry noticed that the look Hermione was giving Ron at that moment was no less than murderous.  

Harry shifted his eyes from one to the other when he heard the back door open.  He turned around to find the most peculiar site.  His Aunt was standing in the doorway holding her suitcase.  Harry could tell she had packed in a rush as her clothes were coming out of the sides of the suitcase.  She was slightly out of breath as she addressed him, "Harry I am leaving. I have gotten permission from Albus Dumbledore to stay with Vernon and Dudley for this last week of the summer.  Do not do anything to my house.  I don't trust you but I want to see my dear son more than anything."

With that she turned around and swiftly disappeared from their site.  Harry could hear the car start and then leave several minutes later.  They remained where they were until Ron broke the silence, "So she just left?"

Harry was slightly bewildered that Dumbledore would just let her leave.  Especially if it meant they were all alone.

At that moment Mundungus Fletcher appeared at the back door.  "I was wondering where you all were.  Come inside we need to talk."  

Harry walked to the door and entered.  He walked down the hallway to the living room where Mundungus had led them.  He took a seat on one couch and was soon joined by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  

Mundungus lit his pipe and sat on the other couch across the room.  "Something has happened.  Now I don't want you kids getting all worried.  Let me tell you that a few people were hurt but there were no deaths.  There was an attack today in Diagon Alley.  The dark mark was in the sky."

"Most of the order including your parents", he looked at Ron, "are now at Diagon Alley with Dumbledore.  They are trying to find out what happened as any people that were witnesses have had their memories altered by the death eaters.  I am going to stay here with you for the next couple of days; that is why Dumbledore gave the okay for your aunt to leave.  She would just be in the way anyway."

Harry's mind had about two million thoughts fighting to make their way to find his voice.  But none of them did.  He sat there in silence.  

Ron looked just as uneasy, "How many people were hurt?"

Mundungus took another puff from his pipe and looked at Ron, "They are not sure.  We know of only a couple people receiving the Cruciatus. But that seems to be the worst of it."

Harry found his voice, "Excuse me but that seems pretty bad."

The unshaven man looked at Harry, "Yes, it is a big problem.  But right now since we are in a war, we should be happy no one was killed."

Hermione who had thus far been silent shifted in her seat, "But why would they attack Diagon Alley?  Were they just proving that they are back and strong enough to mount an attack?"

"That Miss Granger," Mundungus answered while standing up "is something that they are currently trying to figure out.  So while they are all there, I will be staying here with you.  I will be up in the guest bedroom sleeping if you need me."

With that the man in tattered overcoat walked out of the living room and slowly made his way up the stairs.

Hermione huffed, "Well, I am glad he is so relaxed."

Ron grabbed her hand in his, "Hermione what else is he supposed to do?  Look, I am sure that the order along with the Aurors will take care of this.  He is right.  Let us be thankful that no one was killed."

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Later that night Harry sat in his room on his bed reading over his book that he had gotten from Ron for his birthday.  That afternoon they had just hung around the house, as they had no more lessons to go to.  Ron had come up with him to the room after dinner but he had soon after disappeared downstairs.

He was reading about the newest broom model, the _Excelsior.  He was picturing himself soaring above the Quidditch Pitch after he had just caught the snitch.  That was something that he was most excited about going back to school.  With the dreadful Umbridge gone, he hoped that they would revoke his ban from playing Quidditch.  _

He heard a knock on the door and saw a familiar color of hair from an unexpected person.  "Ginny what are you doing up?  It must be almost midnight."

She shrugged her shoulders and sat on the floor.  "Hermione left the room a while ago and I was getting bored by myself.  I thought you might like some company."

Harry smiled and held up his book, "You have to see the new broom they came out with.  I can't wait to use it this year… you are still going to play right?"

She nodded, "I told you I want to be a chaser and now that only Katie is left, there are open positions.  I saw the new broom in Diagon Alley last month, it's the_ Excelsior right?"  _

"Yea"

She sighed, "I wish I could buy it but I think I will have to stick with the school brooms again this year."

Harry smiled apologetically.  He knew that the Weasley family did not have a large amount of money.  He felt even worse knowing that he could afford it because of the money his parents had left him.

"Maybe Fred and George could buy it for you.  They seem to be doing some good business."

She nodded, "Harry you wouldn't believe the new things they have come up with. Mum isn't as mad anymore because they are getting to be really successful.  They said they might even want to open a branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade.  But I don't think I could ask them for a new broom.  It's not that important."  Harry thought she was telling the truth but he could see a small glimmer of disappointment in her eyes.

Wanting to ease her discomfort he spoke, "How are your brothers doing, the others I mean."

She hugged her arms around her knees, "Hmm… well…Charlie… he is still in Romania to continue with the Dragons and convincing others abroad to help with the war… and then Bill has still been working with Gringotts in Diagon Alley for the time being so he could be close to home.  Of course Mum is absolutely delighted about this...oh and he is working with Fleur Delacour again. You know of course that they are dating."

Harry knew this but it surprised him every time he heard it "Isn't he a good deal older than her?"

"Honestly Harry, you sound like my mum."  Ginny giggled, "And then there is Percy… he is still working for the ministry… he is back to his old job in the Department of International Cooperation.  He still isn't talking to us and mum and dad don't usually talk about him.  I guess he finally believes you know who is back because Fudge admitted it.  I don't know if things will ever be alright between him and my parents."

Harry stared at the small girl sitting on the floor across from him.  The girl who used worship the ground he walked on.  He wondered how different her life might have been if her family had never met him.  The family might not be split apart.  But Harry quickly dismissed these thoughts from his head.  The Weasleys were now his family too and he could not be more grateful.  

Suddenly he heard raised voices downstairs and he looked to Ginny who was already on her feet.  They opened the bedroom door a crack and listened.

Harry heard Hermione first "Excuse me but I want to tell him.  I was going to today."

Ron shouted, "Yes but he doesn't need to deal with this.  He's got enough to think about."

"Come off it Ron!  I care about you and you obviously don't feel the same way."

"If that is what you think then I don't know what to tell you!  I must have told you about a hundred times but I guess there is just no pleasing Hermione."

Hermione was yelling now too "Why are you so stubborn?  If that is the way you feel then why can't we tell people?"

"You know what… fine… tell everyone you like… I don't feel like fighting." Ron replied in a very snippy tone.  

Harry heard the front door open and slam shut. 

He looked at Ginny and she had a look of understanding on her face.  He motioned for her to follow him down the stairs.  He stopped however when he saw Hermione looking out the front door, presumably at where Ron had gone.  It was then that she started screaming and she opened the door and ran out.

"RON! Come back! Look… they are in the street!"

Harry heard what sounded like Ron's strangled voice, "Hermione! Get help! Quick!"

Harry immediately bolted to the front door when all of the lights went out on the street and he felt a familiar and unwelcome coldness sweep over him.  He felt Ginny grab his arm, as she had followed him, and he peered through the darkness to see Hermione about five feet in front of him.  

Harry's heart fell however when he squinted further onto the other side of the street to see a handful of dementors standing in a circle.  All that Harry could make out beyond that was a tall figure trapped in the middle, and straining his eyes as hard as he could, he made out the red fiery hair.  

                                  ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

*** As always a million thanks to my beta "Bootstrap Jim" and his broom _The Excelsior***_


	6. Mysteries Revealed

**Disclaimer: **Is it really necessary to write one for each chapter!?! Ok well I suck blah blah etc… because I didn't come up with Harry Potter; the wonderful JK Rowlings did… But the plot of this story is mine!!!! HAHA ::evil grin::

**A/N:** Ok I am not updating until there are at least 30 reviews (jk) Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Although, I have to admit that I am slightly disturbed by the mounting hatred against ickle Ron… 

Chapter 6:  Mysteries Revealed

Harry saw Ron, standing among the dementors as prey among its predator.  As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see the towering hooded figures slowly closing the circle.  His heart was beating a thousand miles an hour and he knew that he had to do something.  Hermione was moving toward the street attempting to summon her Patronus, with no result.  "_Expecto Patronum", she screamed.  But Harry could tell that her heart was not in it.  If anything she sounded as if she was almost pleading with the dementors to stop, and he seriously doubted they would.  _

He raised his wand and tried to muster up an extremely happy memory.  He thought about the previous Christmas, at 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius and the Order.  He remembered Christmas Day and receiving all of his gifts.  He shouted as loud as he could "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_."  His glorious silver stag emerged from the tip of his wand and galloped toward the ring of dementors.  It was able to pin two dementors to the ground before it started to fade.  While he had watched his patronus, he was vaguely aware of a small voice from behind him scream the same incantation.

Before he knew it, a silvery form of a lion rushed by him and attacked a dementor that had been standing to the left of where the previous two had been.  It too however faded.  Harry was about to repeat the spell again when felt himself being pushed aside by a hand that had grabbed his shoulder.  He stumbled to the side slightly before righting himself to see Mundungus shove Hermione aside as well.  She had been so surprised that she had completely fallen over onto the grass.  

Harry heard Mundungus' raspy voice, "_Expecto Patronum_!".  From the tip of his wand, Harry saw the form of a pirate take shape.  Harry would later laugh to himself about how fitting this was, considering the way he saw Mundungus conduct business with Fred and George the previous year.  

The silvery form of the pirate managed to attack three dementors and bring them all to the ground.  This resulted in creating a fairly large opening in the circle from where the others had been.  Mundungus ran through and grabbed Ron, who was on his knees, and roughly brought him to his feet.  He managed to push Ron rather hardly out of the way before the circle of dementors closed once again, this time around him.  

After being pushed, Ron had fallen face first on the pavement and Hermione immediately dashed toward him.  She turned him over but from what Harry could see he appeared to be knocked out cold.  

He was about to shout the incantation again when a familiar voice beat him to it.  He turned his attention from the dementors to the source of the voice.  He could make out the faces of Remus and standing behind him, Mrs. Weasley.  

Slowly, the lights flickered back on along Privet Dr.  Harry could see that all of the remaining dementors had been destroyed.  The resulting scene was horrible.  Mundungus was on his knees, his face buried in his arms.  Ron was laying unconscious on the side of the road, Hermione hovering over him.  Mrs. Weasley had already started running toward Ron with Remus.

She had a look of pure horror plastered on her face.  She crouched above her son and gasped, "He hasn't been… kissed… no, not my Ron…" her voice trailed off but she was soon comforted by Hermione's reassuring voice, "No Mrs. Weasley, Mundungus pushed him out of the way before they could… I think he was knocked out from the fall."  But Harry could here the uneasiness in her voice.  

Remus kneeled down next to Ron, "He is out cold… Molly, Ron will be fine I assure you…but"

Mrs. Weasley looked around the street, "Oh… Mundungus!... are you alright?"  

She got up from Ron's side and swiftly walked over to the man on his knees.  "Thank you so much! You saved my son's life… Come along, let us get you inside so you can rest."  He reluctantly and unsteadily rose to his feet.  He had a look of relief on his face but there was also hurt, anger, and frustration in his eyes.  Harry knew that being that close to the dementors, especially more than one, would force a person to replay all of the horrible memories in their lives.  It was not something that Harry liked to think about.  

Remus moved over to his other side, "Come on Dung, I'll help."  With that he threw his arm around Mundungus' shoulder, beckoning for him to do the same.  The two then slowly hobbled back inside the house.   

Harry walked over to where Mrs. Weasley had now joined Ginny and Hermione with Ron.  "We better get him inside and let him rest for a while", she took out the wand from her pocket, "_Mobilicorpus."  Ron's body floated to an upright position, although his feet were slightly off of the ground.  _

Harry watched as the three of them walked, or floated in some cases, back into the house.  He however stayed back when he noticed the lights were on in several houses across the street.  He knew that it had to be well after midnight and that the neighbors were normally asleep by this time.  No doubt they had heard all of the yelling.  He took once last glimpse at the surrounding houses and turned to make his way up the walk into the front door. 

 Remus had then appeared from the house.  "I understand that we have some nosy neighbors?"  

Harry nodded, "I am not sure what they have seen… but they had to have heard the shouting."

Remus stood looking out at the sky, which was adorned with a half moon, "Go inside and help, Mundungus is already upstairs in the guestroom sleeping, but I am sure Molly could use your help.  Don't worry, I'll do the damage control."  He said this with a lopsided smile and proceeded to walk across the street toward the houses.

Harry watched him reach the front gate and turned to go inside.  Once inside, he shut the door behind him.  He could hear Mrs. Weasley in the living room talking.  He went to the doorway and saw her talking into the fireplace to the familiar head of Mr. Weasley.  He realized that they must have had the house hooked up to the Floo Network again.  He walked away quietly, as so not to intrude, but he caught her last sentence, "Oh Arthur, Mundungus is such a hero… he saved our little boy… oh… I am so grateful."

Harry thought that he would never hear the words 'hero' and grateful' come out of Mrs. Weasley's mouth in reference to Mundungus Fletcher.  It appeared that he was finally in her good graces.  

                                          ~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Harry awoke the next day to the sound of Ron's snores coming from his bed.  Mrs. Weasley had put him down on Harry's bed when she had brought him upstairs.  

Ron had woken up during the night.  He had been fairly disoriented and he was now sporting a bright red welt on his forehead from hitting the ground.  

He had fallen back asleep after being awake just long enough to ask if Hermione was okay.  Harry guessed it would not be long before they made their relationship official, at least to themselves if no one else.  

He slowly raised himself off of the cot and made his way over to the window.  He peered out into a dreary gray sky that was less than promising.  He quietly tiptoed his way over to his wardrobe and threw on a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt.  He looked in the mirror and rubbed his palm across his head, succeeding only to make his hair more unmanageable.  

Ron gave a rather loud grunt and Harry glanced over his shoulder.  Ron only rolled onto his side, continuing his rhythmic snoring.  

Harry opened the door and closed it very gently behind him.  He made his way down the stairs, and passing the living room, glanced at the clock.  It was almost noon.  Once in the hallway, he could hear voices coming from the kitchen.  

He pushed open the door to find Mrs. Weasley, Mundungus, and Remus sitting at the kitchen table.  As he entered each of their heads turned to face him.  

Mrs. Weasley greeted him with a warm smile, "Oh Harry dear… you are the first one up… have a seat."  He sat down on the right side of Remus.  From across the table Mrs. Weasley passed him a plate of eggs and toast.  He eagerly dug into the food, as he felt as if he had not eaten anything in ages.

Remembering his manners he looked up, feeling his face turn red.  Indeed they were all watching him, but they were all smiling.  Remus spoke, "Don't worry Harry, we know you must be hungry… oh and you don't have to worry about your neighbors… I, uh… took care of them."

Harry spoke through a mouthful of eggs, "Wha did ya do to 'em?"

"Well I manipulated anyone's memory who I suspected might have seen something and made them think the noise was just a cat in the trash cans outside."

Harry laughed, "That was one loud cat."

"Yes well," Mundungus spoke for the first time, "This is a serious situation Harry.  Luckily Dumbledore talked to Fudge and there will be no measures taken against the underage magic you three did, it was after all, life or death.  But, it is no longer safe for you here.  Voldemort somehow knows now that all of you are living here and the temptation to leave the house is just too strong."

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley continued, "we now know that the attack in Diagon Alley was just a diversion.  The death eaters were just putting on a show because they knew we would all show up, which would leave you out in the open.  They are aware that there are people watching over you Harry."

"For the remaining days before school, Dumbledore wishes for you to relocate.  You can't stay here and the Leaky Cauldron is definitely out.  The Burrow is not safe enough, I fear, and now that Grimmauld Place is no longer at our disposal…"

"What?" asked Harry, "why isn't it at our disposal?"  

Remus shifted slightly; "Well now that Sirius is gone…" he looked at Harry and continued, "Kreacher has a new master within the family.  Unfortunately the next one in line is Narcissa.  Also Dumbledore decided to break the _Fidelius Charm _after Sirius...  he figured that we should probably change headquarters anyway."

Harry was slightly confused.  Where else could they possibly go?

Mrs. Weasley huffed, "I never did like that House Elf.  He was working against us from day one, and he never fulfilled his duties, the way a house elf should."

Remus smiled slyly, "Let us be thankful that a young Miss Granger was not present to hear that comment Molly."

Mrs. Weasley blushed, "Well anyway Harry, Professor Dumbledore has suggested that the three of you, along with a few members of the Order, should stay at Meracordia Castle."

Harry frowned, "Meracordia? Never heard of it."

"It's Professor Dumbledore's," she replied.

"What's Professor Dumbledore's?"

"The castle, Harry dear."

"Oh… wait… he has a _castle?_"

Remus got up from the table and brought his dish to the sink, "Well it is his, his family's rather, but he doesn't live there and it's unplottable which makes it a huge asset."

Harry looked over to his ex-teacher, "So we are moving into some abandoned castle?"

Remus finished with his dish and sat back down at the table, "Who said it was abandoned?"

"But you just said…"

"His brother, Harry… Aberforth lives in Meracordia Castle."

Harry remembered seeing a picture of Dumbledore's brother at Grimmauld place the previous year.  He recalled Moody describing him as a 'strange bloke.'  

"Well Harry," Mrs. Weasley got up from the table and peered through the curtains, "you should go up and wake the others.  You need to get your things together; we want to have all of you out of here by nightfall."

                                    ~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~

They had all gathered in the small living room of Mrs. Figg's house.  Remus had told them earlier that they would use a portkey to get to a village that was a short distance from the castle.  They could not use it at 4 Privet Dr. because of all of the charms protecting the house.  

Remus had used a shrinking charm on their trunks so that they were carried easily in their pockets.  They had no way of taking Hedwig, so Mrs. Weasley had sent her off to Fred and George, who were renting an apartment in Hogsmeade.  They planned on sending the owl on to Hogwarts in four days, when the four of them would be returning to school.  

They were finally ready to leave.  Mrs. Figg stood in the doorway, as she wished to see the seven safely off.  They gathered around what looked like an old battered up tennis racket.  

"Ok," Remus spoke suddenly, "Everyone hold on." 

Suddenly Harry felt the dreaded familiar pull behind his navel.  The room disappeared in whirl of color and the next thing he knew he was standing on ground, looking out at new surroundings altogether.  

The living room was replaced with hundreds of dense trees and from what Harry could see, a few cabins strewn about.  He saw people chopping wood, facing the other direction about 50 feet to his left through the trees.  

Remus tugged the tennis racket away and threw it on the ground, "Come quickly… we don't want to cause too much of a scene."

Harry, along with everyone else, followed Remus through the trees, and suddenly the line of trees stopped.  Instead, a huge plain of grass lay out in front of Harry.  There were a couple of trees in the distance but besides that it appeared almost empty.  This did not deceive Harry; he remembered how the castle would be hidden.  Remus had told him earlier that Dumbledore was again acting as secret keeper for its location.

Almost if as on cue Remus reached in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper which he passed along.  When Harry received it he read the following which was writing in Dumbledore's handwriting, 

_                The new headquarters of the Order of the __Phoenix__ is located at __Meracordia__Castle__._

Harry passed the slip along to Ron, who was behind him.  Mundungus was at the back and when he got the paper he quickly burned it with his wand.  Remus started forward, "Follow me."

Sure enough, after walking ten feet and thinking 'Meracordia Castle,' Harry saw a huge stone edifice rise up, almost as if it had just grown out of the ground.  He looked up at the immense castle and was extremely impressed.  

It towered up five stories and Harry reckoned it was at least six times as long as the Dursley house.  

They approached the front door which appeared to be almost 10 feet high.  It was made out of stone that Harry could not identify.  It was festooned with one huge brass ring on the center.  Remus reached out and grabbed the ring which he rapped against the stone several times.  Harry surprisingly noted that the knocking sound that resulted could only result from a hollow door.  But this door appeared to be made from solid stone.  

They waited several moments before the door opened.  An old man appeared.  For a moment Harry could have sworn that it was Dumbledore, but with another gaze he realized he was wrong.  

This man had a long white beard like Dumbledore, but there were no glasses on his face.  He was also wearing shabby robes that were a greenish color, they were quite tattered and Harry wouldn't have been surprised if green was not their original color.  His white hair, which was decorated with streaks of silvery gray, was pulled back from his face and fastened behind his neck.  

But Harry noticed his eyes.  The seemed to have the same twinkle that Dumbledore's did.  Harry surmised that this was the reason he had mistaken him for Dumbledore.  

The old mad smiled widely at the company before him.  His voice was deep and welcoming, "Ah I was wondering when you were to arrive.  Come, come… we shall get you all settled in…."

One by one they entered the mysterious new castle.  Mundungus was the last to enter and he shook the old man's hand, "Good to see you Aberforth… it has certainly been a while."

The old man who was revealed to be Aberforth nodded his head and closed the door.  

Harry looked around at what appeared to be an entrance hall.  It was dimly lit by a couple of candles that were hung in candelabras on the walls.  The light played off the thousands of paintings that appeared to be in the room.  Harry noticed that they were Wizard pictures as the subjects were moving in the frames.  There was a doorway on the back wall.  On the left side of the room there was another doorway but on this one there appeared to be no doorknob to enter.  

Harry looked up and noticed that the ceiling had pictures on it as well.  He concluded that this would probably be the most interesting house he had ever been in, and it made sense considering it belonged to Dumbledore's family.  

They were led through the doorway on the back wall.  They passed through a dark hallway that had many doors on either side.  The hallway finally filtered into a room that reminded Harry of the Gryffindor common room.  It had drapes along two windows that were scarlet and gold.  The fireplace on the far wall burned brightly.  It illuminated the furniture which was two long sofas covered in the same scarlet colored fabric.  Harry liked the cozy aura that this room generated.  

Harry noticed a spiral staircase in the corner of the room.

Aberforth turned to face them.  "This is the North Wing… there are four floors up the staircase… on each floor you will find several bedrooms. Pick whatever one suits you… as they all have… shall I say _different personalities?"_

He pointed to a door Harry had not seen. "The dining room and kitchens are through this door… the house elves," Harry saw Hermione tense, "will call you when meals are being served… oh… and please try not to wander around… I have yet to discover every room in this castle and I fear you might die before I found you… well I will be off…" He smiled and winked, "Welcome to Meracordia Castle," and with that he disapparated. 

Mrs. Weasley started toward the staircase, "You all should get a move on… Go pick a room… Remus and I will restore your trunks to their normal size later."  She continued to the base of the staircase and signaled for the rest to follow.  

Harry was the first to walk the length of the toasty room, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  Harry mused at Remus and Mundungus, who were already lounging around on one of the couches.  

Harry slowly started to climb the stairs.  Despite their old appearance, there was not as much as a creak from the steps.  He finally reached the first landing and peered down the hallway. There appeared to be ten doors, five on either side. 

 He decided it would be beneficial to find a room on this floor, rather than climbing more stairs.  Ron, Hermione, and Ginny also got off behind him.  He proceeded to walk down the darkened hallway which had candelabras on the walls, like the entrance hall.  The walls were made of a stone that made the hallway appear cave like.    

He turned to the first door on his left and opened it.  To his surprise inside was a room that had a large bed in the center of the room covered in large, all-encompassing drapes made of some kind of animal fur.  The fireplace on the right side was lit and there was an enchanted harp playing a soothing tune in the far corner.  

The room was a rich deep red that radiated warmth.  Harry clearly understood what Aberforth had said about each room having a 'personality.'  He didn't quite feel as if this personality suited him.  

He turned to walk out and Ginny pushed past him, "Oh… I like this… Alright this is good for me."  She plopped herself down on the bed.  

Harry turned and walked to open the door across the hall.  He grasped the doorknob and pushed the door slightly ajar so that he could see inside.  The room was covered wall to wall in bookshelves.  There was a small bed in the corner but the room was obviously centered around the large wooden desk in the back of the room.  

Walking back, he called into Ginny's room, "Hermione, your room is across the hall."

He walked to the next room on the left and discovered the door was already open.  He looked inside and the first thing he saw was the night sky.  He would have thought he was seeing things but he realized that the whole room, the bed, the curtains, the walls, and the ceiling were covered in a night sky pattern.  

Ron entered and stood behind him, "Ugh Harry, you cannot take this room… you'll just have nightmares thinking about divination and the planets."

Harry laughed and exited the room.  He hoped that he wouldn't have to look in many more rooms.  It was a good thing that the room across the hall turned out to be perfect for him.  The walls were rich green and the room itself was quite simple.  It had a large bed on one wall with a night stand next to it. On the other side of the room there was a wardrobe and a small sofa.  

Harry had been glad when Ron had also found his room; it had been the last one on the left and it was of course, bright orange.  

They had been upstairs only a little while when a house elf had come to announce dinner.  They met the others in the dining room, which of course was another magnificent room.  It had a long table that could have sat fifty people.  There were as many pictures as in the entrance hall.  The only difference was there were none on the ceiling.  Instead there was a chandelier that stretched to encompass the whole ceiling, branching out to the very corners of the room.  The crystal of the chandelier illuminated the room brightly when it reflected the fire of the candles.  

Aberforth had not turned up for dinner but Harry had seen him sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room as if in a trance.  When they had all reached the bottom staircase he saw him disapparate with a _pop.  _

Remus was pushing the food around his plate with his gold fork, "So where did all of you decide to take your rooms?"

Mrs. Weasley looked across the table to him, "The kids are all on the second floor and I am on the third."

Remus smiled, "Ahh… Mundungus and I are both on the fourth.  Molly, would you be willing to deliver a message for me when you go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

She smiled, "Of course Remus."

Ron looked up from his food and swallowed, "Why are you going to Diagon Alley mum?"

"Someone needs to get all of your school supplies.  I am meeting your father there in the morning."

                           ~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~

The rest of the night had been fairly uneventful.  They had finished dinner and retired to the living room.  Mrs. Weasley had provided Mundungus with a pipe to smoke.  Harry still could not get used to the idea that Mrs. Weasley was fussing over him.  He would never have guessed that one day she would be providing him with a pipe. Apparently she still felt as if she was in his debt for saving Ron.  

They had spent a while talking about the new broom _The Excelsior_ which Ron wanted to have very much also.  

It started getting late and they each decided to go to bed.  They made their way up the spiral staircase and entered their respective rooms.  Harry had changed into his pajamas.  His trunk, he realized, had indeed been restored to its original size.  He turned down the blankets and curled up onto the bed.  It was extremely comfortable and reminded him of his bed in Gryffindor Tower.

He tossed and turned for a couple of hours before he gave up.  All he could think about was returning to Hogwarts.  He didn't realize how eager he was to see everyone.  He was even looking forward to seeing Neville and Luna which surprised him immensely.  

He got up from the bed and grabbed his dressing gown from his trunk.  He pulled it over his pajamas and instinctively put his wand in his pocket.  After putting on his glasses, he walked out the door and down the hall, not going anywhere in particular.  He walked for a while, down the winding staircase and passed the living room, whose fire had long been put out.  The only light was from the candelabras on the walls.  

After a few minutes he found himself in the entrance hall, face to face with the door that he had seen earlier that day; the one that had no doorknob.  He placed his hand on the door which was made of stone.  It felt solid and cold.  He tried to push it but his effort was to no avail.  

He was about to give up when he heard a small voice.  "Over here."  In one of the pictures next to the door a small creature, that reminded him of a garden gnome.  It was perched on a small brick wall, overlooking a river.  It waved at him and then slowly pointed to the candelabra next to the door.  Harry noticed small markings on it that he did not recognize.  

He smoothed his finger over the engravings and felt himself being sucked into the door.  He had shut his eyes out of shock but he opened them when he realized he was no longer moving.  He adjusted his eyes and looked out before him.  He found himself in a small empty room. In the center of the room was an enormous stone spiral staircase which twisted itself through a hole in the ceiling.   

He walked toward the staircase and looked up.  A dark abyss stared down at him.  

Gathering all of the courage he could muster up, he stepped on the first step.  He slowly but steadily climbed each step in turn.  He finally reached the landing on the second floor and saw that there was a hallway that was dimly lit.  

At the end of the hallway was a single door.  He followed the hallway and pushed open the door.  

As he opened the door he was blinded by a pile of dust that had fallen on him.  He concluded that this room must not have been used a whole lot.  

He took off his glasses and used the sleeve of his dressing gown to wipe them off.  As he placed them back on his face he discovered the small dusty room.  He walked in and began to peruse its contents.  

The first thing he noticed was a large trunk on the floor.  He carefully opened the lid and found several glass vials marked 'Dragon's Blood.'  He remembered Dumbledore doing something with Dragon's blood on his Chocolate Frog Card.  

He replaced the lid and continued until he found himself face to face with a large bookshelf.  The strange thing about that particular one however was not the shelf itself but the books on it.  Harry tried to picture Hermione's face if she ever found these books.  They had to be the thickest book that he had ever seen in his life.

With some effort he managed to pull down one of the books.  He wiped off the dust with his hand and read the title "_Every Curse and Spell" – A lesser known work by Homer_

He was about to replace it when he saw that a book had been hidden behind it.  He attempted to place the book he was holding on the floor, but because of its weight he ended up dropping it which resulted with a loud _thud._

He reached up to the book on the back of the shelf and brought the book down to eye level.  The title read:  

   _Mysteries of the Wizarding World: a compilation of Authors_

He opened the heavy cover of the book and immediately noted that the pages were extremely fine.  The book slipped from his hand and he fumbled it, making a tear in the page.  To his astonishment, the page restored itself right in front of him.

He walked over to the back wall where there was a small desk.  He laid the book down on the table and pulled up a small stool from the corner.  Intrigued, he started to page through the book.

However, his attention was seized by a picture on one of the pages.  He drew in his breath and took in the page.  On it was a picture of something that he had emblazoned on his mind from the first day that he had seen it.  Sandwiched between two other pictures was a sketch of the veil that Sirius had fallen into.  

*** Thanks to my beta "Bootstrap Jim" from Fraggle Rock***


	7. The Portals

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowlings, thus Harry & Co. do not belong to me.  But I am staking claim on the plot hehe.  

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, I was just kidding about the 30 review thing but hey, I am not complaining… I will try to answer some questions at the end of the chapter. Keep reviewing!

Chapter 7:  The Portals 

~Harry drew in his breath and took in the page.  On it was a picture of something that he had emblazoned on his mind from the first day that he had seen it.  Sandwiched between two other pictures was a sketch of the veil that Sirius had fallen into~

Harry remembered the image of the veil vividly.  How it had been situated on the dais and the black curtain that blew lightly in a nonexistent breeze. He remembered how his godfather had fallen through the ancient looking archway and into the veil.

He focused intently on the sketch and noticed a caption under it reading:

                     _The Veil of Esimed_

_"Esimed lanos rep decnei rep xeev ahoh wesoht fow odahs atub woshi"_

He nearly fell off the stool when a hand lightly touched his shoulder.  Harry rapidly turned around to see Aberforth standing behind him.

Aberforth peered over Harry's shoulder, sneaking a peek at what he had been reading.  "Well Harry it appears you have found one of our many storage rooms.  As you can see there are things that haven't been touched in centuries most likely.  But, I gather that you recognize the picture in front of you… two in fact."

Baffled, Harry turned back to the book to discover that he did recognize the sketch of the Veil, as well as the one to the left.  He had seen this during his first year.  It was the _Mirror of Erised _with its gold ornate frame and clawed feet.

"Albus has told me of your many adventures throughout the years Harry.  Amusing really, most young boys play games or pranks… But you, Mr. Potter, choose to fight dark wizards."  Harry watched as he chuckled lightly at his own comment.

All Harry could think about was how people thought Dumbledore was strange… if they only met his brother.  Aberforth pulled out a stool that was next to the desk and sat down.  He put his hand in his robes and pulled out a bottle with a dark brown fluid in it.  He pulled out the cork and took a couple swigs of the questionable liquid.  This made Aberforth look extremely familiar to Harry, almost as if he had seen him prior to being at the castle.  Harry only remembered seeing him the one time in the photograph.  Aberforth replaced the cork and leveled his eyes to Harry's.  

"Albus told me what happened to your Uncle.  That is the same Veil if you are wondering.  All three of these are connected actually."

Harry looked at the page and his eyes passed from the _Mirror of Erised to the _Veil of Esimed_ and finally to the picture he had not looked at.  There was a picture of what looked like a large wrought iron gate with threatening spikes positioned on top.  It was entitled __The Gateway of Ecnanimod.  _

Aberforth pointed to the title of the page, "These are known as 'The Three Great Portals.'  They come from a very ancient magic and unfortunately we know very little about them.  I also expect that most people have long forgotten about them."

Harry looked up at the old man, "How are they connected?"

Aberforth had closed his eyes and Harry thought he wouldn't answer but he continued on, "I guess I will start with the easiest things first.  A very long time ago, and I am talking ancient times, three portals were created.  As time passed their purposes became less well known.  We do know a powerful wizard named Authendall had created them using a very strong ancient magic which I very much doubt exists today.  He created them in an effort to discover more about life.  He was figured out rather quickly after he finished and he was never able to try out any of them.  Instead, he chose to hide each one so that no one would reap the benefits of his creation.  The mirror and the veil he did not care to hide as much as the gateway.  Again he had only intended to use them for himself."  

"The _Mirror of Erised was the first portal to be constructed.  Its purpose, as you know, is quite simple: To allow a person to see their deepest desires.  There is only one drawback as looking into it for two long can cause you to become trapped in wanting your own desires.  You can look into it as many times as you desire but it doesn't actually do anything for you.  This was the portal into the human heart. My brother was fortunate enough to find it when he was younger.  Lucky really, otherwise what else would he have used with the stone."_

"The second portal to be constructed was the _Veil of Esimed_; we know only a limited number of things about it. It is more of a portal into the eternal life.  All that we know is that it was somehow in the possession of the dark wizard Grindelwald.  When Albus defeated him, the ministry confiscated his property, along with the veil which was found at one of his residences.  No one is supposed to know that it is was found and as such, many do not.  The veil was taken in and brought to the Department of Mysteries so that they could try and figure out what its true purpose was.  Of course, we know nothing from their testing because they choose to keep it secret among the Uspeakables."

"What we do know is in this book.  It shows us something, like the mirror, but it is not desires. Unlike the mirror, this can only be used once by a person but it requires a rather complicated spell.  People who do not use the spell get trapped inside the veil for eternity, like Sirius. 

Harry spoke quietly, "But if you can use it once than maybe I can get Sirius back."

Aberforth gazed directly at him, "The trouble Harry is that we do not know what that spell allows one to do.  We do not know if it enables a person to speak to the dead or see them or if they themselves get pulled into the veil… there is just too much speculation… and anyway the last I heard the spell is so ancient no one would be able to do it.  All I know is that anyone who has fallen into the Veil has yet to come out." 

"Unfortunately that is all I know about that, although the Ministry probably knows more…" he looked angry for a second before his face lightened "I am sorry to be the one to say this Harry, but do not get your hopes up, I doubt you will ever get a chance to find out what it does."

He was about to get up when Harry stopped him, "But what is this Gateway?"

Aberforth smiled slightly, "I almost forgot.  That is perhaps one of the biggest mysteries of all because it has yet to be found.  The mirror and the veil were discovered but this one never was.  And there is even less written about it than the other two."

He whispered as if not to be heard, "I myself have heard that this is the portal to Immortality.  That it grants man ultimate power and everlasting life.  But Harry again I must stress that there is very little hope in dwelling on these.  There are few who are working on figuring them out and even some of those people still believe it is just some legend that is not really true."  

He winked at Harry and stood up, "Well I must be turning in. I believe that Albus will be joining us in the morning.  Also, I would appreciate it if you went back to bed yourself… and don't be tempted to come back here or any other secret rooms… despite annoying garden gnomes who can't mind their own business.  Oh and Harry one more thing, despite what Albus has ever told you… I can read." (A/N: GF 24)

Harry had followed Aberforth back down into the living room.  He watched as the old man sat in front of the fireplace where the fire had been relit.  Harry turned and made his way up the staircase and entered his room.  He slowly undressed and lay back down into bed. 

A million thoughts ran through his mind.  All he could think about was the Veil.  Surely if it was some kind of portal then he could bring Sirius back.  He remembered hearing voices behind the curtain.  What if that was people who had died?  But that didn't make sense.  Aberforth had told him that he was trapped for eternity; but was that something this complicated spell could override?  Nothing made sense anymore, if anything he was more confused then ever.  He thought that maybe the story about the Veil was just that, a story.  Anyway, he thought there wasn't anything he could do because no one knew how it worked or if it did.  He figured it was the right thing, at least for the time being, to let it go.  

                             ~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Harry was wretched from his slumber the next morning by three people jumping on his bed.  Harry opened his eyes to see two red heads and one brunette come into focus. 

"Harry," Hermione spoke, "you need to wake up now… Dumbledore is here."

He saw Ron sit on the sofa across the room, "Yea and the twins are coming… of course if you would rather have them get you up…"

Harry shot up into a sitting position, "No, I'm up I swear."

They all doubled up in laughter.  He could only imagine what the twins had invented over the summer that would aid in awaking him.  Glancing around, Harry saw that the others were already dressed.

"What time is it?"

A voice answered from the hallway, "Almost noon you lazy git."

A moment later Fred and George strolled into the room wearing black leather robes.  They walked to the far side of the room in a catwalk style.  

Ginny's jaw dropped, "Where on earth did you get those?"

"My young sister," George sat on the couch next to Ron, "They are the latest style"

Ron smirked, "Latest style for what exactly?"

Fred looked like he was about to retort but was interrupted, "Boys," Ginny interceded, "so I guess the shop is doing really well?"

George replied, "Yea… we have successfully opened another store in Hogsmeade.  We rented an apartment with Lee there too.  We would rather be closer to Hogwarts so that we can be certain that others are continuing to live up to our mayhem."

Harry laughed, "I don't think that anyone could do that."                  

Fred bowed, "Yes well that doesn't mean that they shouldn't try."

George pulled out a _Chocolate Frog_ from his pocket, "Did Mum tell you who we saw the other day?"

They all shook their heads and Ron responded, "Are you kidding?  You know she doesn't tell us anything."

"We saw Percy."

Ron looked confused, "Where in Diagon Alley?"

"No," George shook his head, "In Hogsmeade, apparently he is living there now… with Penelope Clearwater."

Harry mused as Ginny's jaw dropped once again, "Since when?"

"Dunno… but Mum wasn't too happy when we told her," George answered.  

He continued, "Yea we were closing shop and he was walking by with her.  He looked our way but they walked off.  Percy is the same as always.  He is too proud to admit that he was wrong.  He was returned to his original job but he probably still idolizes Fudge."

Harry could still not forget the letter that Percy had written to Ron the previous year and all of the horrible things that he had said about him.  He was not sure that he would ever be able to forget about that.

                             ~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Later that day Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arrived.  Harry was slightly intrigued when Mrs. Weasley told Lupin "not to worry and that his letter was delivered."

It was decided that all of them would spend the remaining days at the castle together.  Fred and George had taken bedrooms on the fifth floor. They spent most of the time receiving demonstrations of the twin's new products such _Coma Cakes which were successful in putting a person in a deep sleep for one hour per cake ingested.  Harry could only imagine the madness that would ensue at Hogwarts with students slipping into comas conveniently before exams.  _

Harry had stuck with his original idea and had neglected to tell everyone about the information that Aberforth had given him about the Veil.  Indeed Aberforth had acted like they had not even spoken that night.  Harry noted that he mostly kept to himself sitting in front of the fire.  When he did talk to people it was often one at a time and for a short period.  Harry thought him a very odd bloke. 

Before he knew it the day before they were returning to Hogwarts had come.  The four were very eager to get back and see everyone.  Ginny especially was going on and on about how much she couldn't wait to see Dean, much to Ron's consternation.  Harry thought it was a little mean to keep working Ron up, but he thought it better to stay out of family disputes.  

They were all sitting in the living room once again as the fire started to flash brighter.  Harry looked over and saw the face of 'Mad Eye' Moody, magical eye and all.  Harry saw the floating head yell out, "Albus, Aberforth…!"

Both of them quickly got up and moved in front of the fire.

Dumbledore spoke, "What is it Alastor?"

Moody looked very troubled, "The Village of Hogsmeade has been attacked; Tonks has already gone over along with Kingsley.  I don't know much about the situation except that…" he hesitated for a moment, eyeing Aberforth closely, "I'm really sorry Aberforth but I believe that Hog's Head Inn was destroyed.  If you want to go over go through the Three Broomsticks."  With that, the head disappeared and the flames returned to their normal size.  

Harry couldn't understand why he would care that deeply.  But then it all clicked.  Aberforth had been the keeper that he had seen the previous year.  His hair was not as gray as he remembered but he was definitely the same tall and thin man. He couldn't believe that it had taken him this long to figure it out.  It all made sense.  That is probably where Dumbledore had stayed when he had been ousted by Umbridge.  He also remembered Dumbledore telling him that he interviewed Trelawney there.  He looked over and could see the hurt in Aberforth's eyes. 

Aberforth spoke quietly, "I am very sorry Albus, but I must go and assess the damage.  Hog's Head is my number one priority.  I don't think I can fulfill your request for this year."

Dumbledore nodded his head and reached over to the pot of _Floo Powder which he then handed over to his brother.  Aberforth grabbed the powder.  He stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder down and spoke clearly, "The Three Broomsticks."_

Fred and George both got up from where they had been sitting and rushed over to the fireplace.  Fred looked panicked, "We have to go too… we need to check on our shop and the apartment."

Mrs. Weasley got up, "Absolutely not! It is way too dangerous…"  She was interrupted by Mr. Weasley who had placed his hand on her shoulder.  "Molly, they are grown up now, they can go if they want to… but I think that I am going to go along also to see if I can be any help."

Mrs. Weasley looked grateful that he was going to and hugged her husband, "Be safe dear…" She stopped and looked like she was struggling with her thoughts.  "Be sure to tell me if anyone was hurt."

He nodded and walked toward his sons.  Harry watched as they all disappeared from site.  He figured that Mrs. Weasley was torn over her need to make sure Percy was alright and her anger from the way he had acted.  Harry thought it made sense, she was Percy's mother after all and that would never change.  

Remus stood up, "I think I am going to go also… I could help with the clean up."

Dumbledore nodded knowingly and handed him the powder as well.  The remaining people slowly returned to the couches.  

Mrs. Weasley was slightly on edge and yelled at the four if they were too loud.  Harry and Ron found a Wizard Chess board to play with.  Harry lost even while being cheered on by Hermione and Ginny.  Ron looked somewhat dismayed at the fact that no one was cheering him on, not that he needed it.  

Dumbledore had walked out of the living room shortly after Remus left for Diagon Alley.  But when Harry looked up he saw the professor who had just entered the doorway and was walking over to him.

"Harry, I wonder if I can speak to you for a moment."

Harry nodded and followed the professor out of the living room and into the long hallway with the doors on both sides.  Harry watched as Dumbledore walked down to the fourth door on the left, He grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open, motioning for Harry to enter.  Harry walked into the room and found what looked like a small study.  It had a large oak desk in the center of them room.  The walls had shelves, but instead of books, there were strange objects, similar to what the Moody impersonator had decorated his office with during Harry's fourth year.  

Dumbledore sat in the large chair behind the desk and Harry sat in front on an armchair.  

"I need your help with something Harry.  You see, Aberforth had agreed to act as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year at Hogwarts."

Harry could not picture Aberforth teaching.  He had never even seen him do any magic.  The times that he had spent with him at the castle he was usually rather quiet, and he had regularly drunk from the bottle within his robes.  But he also knew that Dumbledore appointed rather strange people to teaching positions before.  Currently teaching at Hogwarts was a half giant, a centaur, an ex-death eater, and a ghost, among others.  

"But as you have heard, Hog's Head was destroyed and if I know my brother he will want to rebuild it.  I myself can put side enough time to teach the fifth, six, and seventh year DADA courses. But, I find I am without a teacher for the younger years.  That is were you come in.  I know that you had a large amount of success with the DA (Dumbledore's Army).  What I am proposing Harry is that you provide me with the names of about eight people who you think would be willing to teach the lower classes.  As incentive I will allow each person to forgo the exams in their own DADA class.  I will be providing the exams and grading for all classes but I cannot spare the time to teach all of them."

Harry thought for a moment.  "Well, I know I would love to teach and probably Hermione, Ron, and Ginny also.  Let's see…umm… Oh Neville definitely, he improved so much… and Ernie Macmillan would probably love the challenge.  I guess maybe Luna Lovegood, she fought at the Ministry with us and… and I guess Cho Chang."

Dumbledore scribbled the names down and nodded, "Very good choices, I will find a time when we get to Hogwarts to get all of you together to see if they would like to participate." 

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had all stayed up late that night talking.  They were too excited about going back to Hogwarts that none of them could sleep. 

Harry told them about teaching and they all seemed rather eager about doing it.  Ginny was a little upset that Harry had not mentioned Colin for the job, as she was close with him.  But Harry figured that despite his strange and somewhat awkward past with Cho, she was more prepared for the task.  Finally late into the night they each returned to their respective rooms and attempted to go to sleep, all really thinking about the following day.

                   ~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~

The next morning the castle was filled with excitement.  Everyone had got all of their trunks packed and brought them down to the entrance hall.  Dumbledore had apparated to Hogsmeade earlier in the morning to assess the damage, and then he would be going to straight to Hogwarts.  He had arranged for them to _Floo_ to Hogsmeade where they would spend the day before the train arrived at night.  Harry had not thought about the location of the castle, but apparently it was not that far away from Hogsmeade.  That is why it was thought a waste for them to go to back to London to take the train.  Harry figured that might have been the reason that Hogsmeade had been attacked.  That Voldemort knew about the castle, not its exact location of course, but he could have an idea that they were with Dumbledore.  The one thing that Harry regretted was that he hadn't been able to explore the castle more.  After finding that storage room he was sure that there were most likely many interesting things hidden within its walls.  He made a mental note to do more probing if he ever went back to the castle.  

One by one, they had taken the _Floo_ to _The Three Broomsticks.  Their luggage had been shrunk again and resided in the pockets of their robes.  _

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace in the _Three Broomsticks_ and was relieved to see that it was indeed untouched.  He walked past a couple of wizards who were sitting at the bar and continued outside.  He looked off to the right.  In the distance he could see an empty space littered with wood and stone where _Hog's Head had once stood.  Surprisingly it looked like most of the remaining buildings and shops were fine.  That was except for _Zonko's Joke Shop _and __Gladrags Wizardwear.  Both of these stores had the front windows busted in and it looked as if the insides of the stores were a little trashed.  He looked across the street to see a small store with the sign _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_.  He was relived to see that there appeared to be no damage, and with __Zonko's out they were bound to make good business.   _

He turned around to see Ginny, Hermione, and Ron walking up behind him.  Mrs. Weasley had said goodbye to them at the castle before they left as she was not going with them to Hogsmeade.  

The four walked into Fred and George's shop and were given the full tour of merchandise.  They also spent a large amount of the day at _Honeyduke's_ where they replenished their sweet supply.  When the twins had closed the shop down for the night they all went to _The Three Broomsticks where they bought some butterbeer from Madam Rosmerta.  The twins treated and provided them with extra to bring back up to the school with them.  _

Hermione noticed that it was getting late and that the Hogwart's Express would be pulling into the station shortly.  

After saying goodbye to the twins they made there way up to the station where _The Hogwart's Express would unload the rest of the students.  They walked up and saw through the darkness two bright headlights a small ways off.  _

Just then Harry heard a familiar voice from behind them, "Hiya Harry!"

Harry turned around to see the Hogwart's gamekeeper, Hagrid walking along the platform toward them.

 "Hello Hagrid."

Hagrid held out his hand which Harry shook intensely "So how was 'yur summer?"

Harry smiled, "Eventful."

"Well," Hagrid replied looking up the tracks, "Righ' then… the train looks like it's comin' in.  Try and come fer a visit all righ' …yeh can tell me then wha' yeh bin up ter."

And with that he walked over toward the lake where the boats were awaiting the new first years.   Harry was glad to see him once again.  Hagrid had been his first real friend and he felt as if they would always have a special bond.  He looked forward very much to meeting with him once he settled in.  

Harry looked to the side of the platform and saw the stagecoaches… and the _thestrals on front of them.  He remembered learning about these winged horses the previous year.  They were only visible to people who had seen death.  _

He pointed toward them, "I guess we should get a carriage before everyone gets off."

Hermione nodded in affirmation and waved them over to follow her to the coaches, as the huge scarlet steam engine had come to a full stop in the station.  Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny piled into one of the carriages in the front.  They watched as all of the students exited the train and found their way to the coaches.  Harry peered out over the crowd and could see Hagrid motioning for the frightened first years to follow him.  

Finally, after what had seemed a couple of hours, the carriages slowly began to move up to the school.  Harry looked out into the night sky and saw Hogwarts Castle growing in size as they approached.  

                   ~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~

**Avid reader:** Hufflepuff, yea they are back at school and thanks for all of the reviews for each chapter

**Hpfreak2001: **hmmm…. Don't want to give away any secrets… sorry I know its annoying… but I will say don't give up hope ^_-

**Akuma-sama: **Thanks… as for your question; the dementors were able to get in because the Order was distracted by the attack on Diagon Alley.

**Mella deRanged**: there will be more on the Veil later on…

**PhoenixPadfoot89:** same as above and thanks

**Luvvangel:** thanks and I'll try to watch the annunciation 

**Pegasus:** I do have the story mapped out but I don't know how many chapters yet… that changes.

**Lady Game:** tried to improve both for this chapter… how did I do?

**Rishiy: ** umm…:shrugs:: well happy reading elsewhere then

**Stevie: **That is up to interpretation because I believe it said the dementors retreated into darkness (in PoA)… thus not all were defeated… but I could be wrong…oh well ^_-

I don't have time to write comments to everyone but I will say thanks to the rest of you who reviewed Chp 6. (I won't do this every chapter but everyone has been extremely encouraging) So thanks to **Alynna Lis Eachann, AmethystStar, Anonymous, Athene Saile, BabyRose129, CeCe, Cokefreak, Coolerimmortal, Corrie, David305, Emilie, Fanyar, IanB, Krazymelmo5385, Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin, Lspencer, MaNdA, Marielle, me, Medieval Woman, Melcircus, Nic, Nykimstar, precious phoenix, ronslilprincess, Silent Bob, Star06, Stefanie, Tessa66, Trinity_unicorn, Tropic, Twilight Gurl**.  Keep reviewing!!

And as always…. Thanks to my beta "Bootstrap" Hufflepuff Jim II. Who loves Square One ^_^


	8. The Return Home

**Disclaimer: **wait let me check… ::rummaging through papers:: nope, I don't own Harry Potter… some woman named J.K. Rowlings does… hmmm… oh well ^_^

**A/N:** This isn't as long as I would have hoped but expect another chapter by the weekend ^_^Thanks for reviews… keep them coming… they encourage me to write more! I want to post the chapter ASAP so I will wait until next chp to do my thank-yous! ^_^

Chapter 8 The Return Home

Harry watched as they came closer to the castle.  He noticed that he was more excited than anything.  The school had come to be the closest thing to a home that he had ever known.  

The carriages stopped in front of the school.  Harry got out and turned around to help Ginny.  Hermione followed Ginny and Ron jumped out last.  

People were laughing and talking excitedly everywhere.  Harry suddenly felt a hand clasp him hard on the back.   Harry turned around to see Neville, who had grown considerably during the summer.  He had definitely grown a couple of inches but he was still relatively stocky.

"Hey Harry! How was your summer?  Excited to be back?"

Harry, overwhelmed with the sudden onset of questions, just nodded.

Ginny pushed by and swung her arms around Neville, enveloping him in a fierce hug.  "Hey Neville, I'm sorry I didn't get to write more… We were away for most of the summer."

Neville let go of Ginny and smiled, "That's okay, I was in contact with Luna – she filled me in on where you were."

Harry noticed Ginny smile slyly, "So – you talked to Luna over the summer?"

Neville shifted uneasily and spoke as the color began to creep up on his cheeks, "Hey you all have to see – I finally got my own wand!  I'm sure I will be better now.  I know I will!"

Ron snickered quietly at the brutally obvious change of subject.  He was stopped abruptly as Hermione nudged him in the side.  He turned to glare at her but she was addressing someone behind Neville.

Harry turned around to see Luna walking toward them; he could see that she was carrying a copy of the _Quibbler_.  Her long wavy hair had been cut shorter.  It fell just below her shoulder.  Harry noted that her pale eyes were gleaming with excitement.  She waved and walked next to Neville.  

Ginny greeted her similarly to the way she had greeted Neville.  Luna returned the hug.  Harry noted that they had indeed become closer since the previous year; although he did not know they had been in correspondence. Luna smiled at Neville, who shifted awkwardly and addressed Harry, "We should probably be getting inside now."

Harry noticed that they had indeed become a few of the only people who had not yet entered the castle. 

Hermione led the way and they followed through the doors.  Harry felt more at ease once he had entered the doors.  He could not figure out why exactly, he just felt somewhat safer and less anxious.  Whatever difficulties he had to face he knew that he was at least surrounded by people who supported and cared for him.

Almost as if on cue Harry noticed a familiar blonde haired boy push through the crowd, flanked on both sides by two large figures.  Harry was surprised to discover that Crabbe and Goyle had managed to become even more gargantuan than they had been in previous years.  Harry thought that Draco might want to rethink having them around, as they made him look extremely harmless in comparison.  Unfortunately for Harry he had long figured out that Draco was about one million times more dangerous than Crabbe and Goyle; and size had nothing to do with it.  

Draco turned and his eyes met with Harry's.  Upon seeing his smug expression, Harry felt the anger build up throughout his body.  He felt the sudden urge to punch something, rather hard.  

Harry felt a hand lightly touch his arm.  He turned out of surprise and saw Ginny next to him.  She nodded her head lightly in the direction of the Great Hall.  

Harry nodded and he followed Ginny as she led the way.  As soon as he walked in he saw that the others had already made their way to the Gryffindor table.  Harry took the seat to the left of Ron. Ginny took a seat in between Hermione and Neville who were on the other side.  

Harry looked toward the head table.  Hagrid waved energetically from his seat and Harry smiled widely.  Harry noted that there was not a chair for the defense teacher, as the students would be doing the teaching.  He was slightly surprised to see that both Firenze and Professor Trelawney were at the table, although only the latter was sitting.  His eyes moved on to the vacant chairs that belonged to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.  He knew that McGonagall would accompany the first year students into the Great Hall but he was not sure where Dumbledore was.  

Harry suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching him.  He looked around for several moments before his suspicions were confirmed.  Professor Snape was staring coldly at him from the head table.  Harry could still not believe that two people who were supposedly on the same side could hate each other so vehemently.  Harry thought that Snape looked even more irate than usual.  

Harry was pulled out from his wandering thoughts as someone placed a hand over his shoulder.  Harry turned and saw Professor Dumbledore standing over him.

"Harry, I need to ask that we round up the selected students from the DA who you suggested to teach.  I would like to make an announcement during the feast about who will be teaching so I fear we must all miss the sorting ceremony this year."

Harry was not terribly disappointed at this as he had not been present every year.  He nodded in reply.

Dumbledore smiled, "Well I will go get Mr. Macmillan and Miss Chang.  If you would get Miss Lovegood we can meet out in the corridor and use an empty classroom to discuss the arrangement."

Harry nodded and turned his head as he heard the doors open.  Professor McGonagall appeared with the first years behind her.  He motioned his four friends who had heard what Dumbledore said.  They all got up from the table as inconspicuously as possible.  Harry made his was over to the Ravenclaw table and spotted Luna sitting near two girls who were quietly giggling and shooting glances in her direction.  She of course had no idea as her face was buried in her copy of the_ Quibbler.  _

For some strange reason Harry felt angry at the two girls for laughing at Luna.  They looked up at him as he spoke, "Luna, I need you to come with me.  Professor Dumbledore arranged a special meeting."  He looked determinedly at the two girls as he said this and they fell silent.  One of them turned red as his eyes met hers.  

Luna closed her magazine and quietly got up from the table.  

He knew that the girls were still staring at him as they walked to the back doors.  In fact many eyes were on them, including the spiteful ones belonging to Draco Malfoy.  They opened the doors and found that the rest of the group was already present.  Dumbledore nodded at him and turned to walk down the hall.  Harry could hear the sorting hat song begin and grow softer as they walked along.

                   _Another year has made its start_

_                  Thus the sorting will begin_

_                   But we must all be of one part _

_                   Every house remain akin _

_                   Although I pointed out last year_

_                   The importance of the matter_

_                   I feel the need to make sure it's clear_

_                   So quiet all your chatter…_

As the sounds of the song diminished Dumbledore led them all into a classroom off to the right.  Harry did not think that it had been used in years.  The inside reminded him very much of Meracordia Castle, dusty and dark.

As they entered, the candles on the walls lit and revealed several chairs arranged in a circle.  

Each person sat down in one of the chairs.

Dumbledore sat down last and opened up the discussion.

"I have asked you all hear to ask a favor.  As you know our previous Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will not be returning to us this year.  My brother Aberforth was going to take the position until business carried him elsewhere."

"Harry has been kind enough to aid me in my problem.  He has suggested the seven of you, as well as himself to teach the classes.  Now I understand that this is a lot to ask on such short notice but there are incentives.  I have outlined what material I wish to be taught and I will be preparing all of the exams.  I myself will teach the fifth, sixth, and seventh year classes, thus I will allow each of you to forgo your exams in Defense against the Dark Arts."  Hermione gasped slightly and he added, "That is if you wish to."

He looked around at each person, "So who wishes to be a part of this?"

Ginny spoke first, "I will."  Ron nodded fervently along with Hermione.  Ernie spoke, "Of course I would love too."

Cho looked first at Harry and he smiled so she nodded lightly at Dumbledore.  Luna absently looked up and nodded as well.

Harry noticed that Neville was staring intently at the floor.  His hand was shaking as he gripped his wand at his side.  Harry glanced up at Dumbledore who was also looking pensively at the boy.  Neville, noticing the lack of noise in the room looked up sheepishly.  

"I would do it but I don't think I am the right person for the job."

Ginny sat up straight, "And why not?"

He looked down once again, "Everyone knows I have never been that good at defense – I will probably only get someone hurt."

Dumbledore looked pointedly at Neville, "Mr. Longbottom I would not ask anyone to do this who I did not think was perfectly capable of performing this task.  You have proven yourself time and time again and I am afraid that in this case I will not permit you to back down."

Neville looked up and was indeed taken aback.  He looked frightened and grateful at the same time.  Harry thought that he could see pride and determination peering out through Neville's eyes.  Neville quietly muttered an affirmation.

"Brilliant," Dumbledore rose from his chair, "I have already taken it upon myself to determine which years I wish each of you to teach.  You will work in pairs, as I doubt any of you are prepared to tackle this task by yourself.  Mr. Macmillan and Miss Granger will teach the first year students. Mr. Weasley and Miss Lovegood will teach the second years, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Chang will teach the third years, and Harry and Miss Weasley will teach the fourth years."

"The classes that you will teach will be incorporated into the schedules that you receive with your own classes on it.  I would like to point out that if you at anytime feel overwhelmed by the schedule do not hesitate to tell someone.  You are all doing this as a favor to me and I do not wish for any of you to suffer in your own classes.  Especially Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Chang, as each of you have important exams in the coming year."

Dumbledore paused for a moment and continued, "Well, I believe that is all for now.  You can all return to the feast where I will be announcing the arrangements that we have set -- Harry, I need a quick word with you before you go."

Harry nodded at the others and they filed out the door.  He looked questioningly at the old headmaster.

"Harry I wanted you to know that you have been placed in the Advanced potions class.  I did not want you to be confused when you received your schedule."

Harry shook his head, "But I don't understand; I only received an E for potions on my exams last year.  I thought Sn... Professor Snape didn't accept that."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well he doesn't, but I believe that Professor McGonagall put in a strong personal favor to him.  She explained that she had made some sort of promise that she could not go back on – I want to warn you however that Professor Snape was not very happy about this decision – be prepared."

Harry nodded, "I wouldn't expect anything else."

They walked back to the feast in silence.  Harry figured that McGonagall had meant what she said when she told Umbridge she would do anything to make sure Harry became an Auror.  Harry guessed that this included being enrolled in Advanced Potions.  It felt strange to have her as an ally but he very much doubted that she would treat him any differently in her classes.

He mused to himself as the pieces fell in place.  Why Snape had suddenly become so much angrier with him.  It was because he had again managed to get something that was denied to every other normal person.  He wondered how McGonagall had managed to convince Snape to take Harry in.  She must have had something on him; he didn't know any other possibility.

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

They had made it to the end of the feast where Dumbledore made the usual yearly announcements.  The announcement of the DADA teachers was met with cheers from every table except the Slytherins, who were the only house not represented in the teachers.  Draco Malfoy looked especially livid and stared at Harry every chance he got.

The feast ended and they had all made their way back to the respective common rooms.  

Harry noticed that there was a paper on the board already about Quidditch.  Apparently everyone wanted to get an early start with try outs.  He knew that they would have several important spots to fill, as Angelina, Alicia, and the twins were no longer there.  There was also a footnote which Harry lingered on for a moment that read: _Captain will be decided by majority vote of established team in agreement with Head of House.  _

Harry had to admit that he would like to be Quidditch captain.  In the back of his mind he thought that he would be the most likely one to get it.  Even though Katie Bell was a year older she would be leaving next year, so they would have to pick a new one anyway.  

He looked away and sat down in his favourite armchair.  Ron and Hermione had moved to a corner and were playing a game of wizard chess to disguise a conversation that they were having in hushed tones.  Ginny plopped herself in the chair opposite Harry's and hugged her knees up to her chest.  

She looked at Harry, "Can I ask you a question?"

Harry nodded and she continued, "Well after hearing Neville I started to wonder whether or not I should teach.  I mean… I didn't fight all that well last year at the Ministry. I do not know if I have anything to offer."

Harry couldn't help but smile, "Ginny don't worry, that's how I always feel.  First of all you did really well last year and I believe you can do it.  Don't be worried though if we get lost we'll make something up."

Ginny smiled mischievously, "This is going to be interesting."

Harry was almost worried for a split second.  He reckoned that Ginny might end up having more Fred and George in her than everyone thought.  

They continued to talk for a while about the DADA classes and a small amount about Quidditch.  Hermione eventually got up from the corner and announced that she would be going to bed.  She ended up convincing Ginny to go up with her.  After Ginny and Hermione had both went up to their rooms Harry was challenged by Ron to play a game of Wizard's Chess.  Harry noticed that Ron was sweating more than normal and he was definitely not concentrating on the game which was unusual for him.

Harry sensed that Ron wanted to tell him something but instead he was doing a rather remarkable impression of a fish.  Every time he opened his mouth as if to speak he closed it quickly and would repeat the action several seconds later.  The common room was unusually empty so Harry decided to help him along.

"Ron what are you doing?"

Ron looked up from the game where he had just captured Harry's bishop.  "Whatcha talking about?"

Harry smiled, "Well firstly because you could have beaten me about ten minutes ago and it looks like you are catching flies with your mouth."

Ron reddened and sat back in the comfy armchair.  "Okay but you can't get mad."

Harry didn't admit that he probably knew what Ron was about to tell him.  He let him continue with his awkward procession instead.  He couldn't help himself.  He nodded at his best friend, "I won't get mad."

Ron breathed in heavily and paused before exhaling.  "Well, you see, Hermione and I… well we are close… and well… she is brilliant… and I like her… and well… you know."

Harry faked confusion and naivety, "Of course Hermione is brilliant, and I already knew that."

Ron bit his lip in frustration, "No… I mean yes… but it is different… I _like her."  He paused and looked at Harry, waiting for him to show some kind of understanding._

Harry smiled, "I'm not stupid, and I know that too.  So let's summarize your long complicated confession.  You like Hermione, she likes you.  Therefore you too are a couple."

Ron's jaw dropped slightly before he regained his composure, "Almost… I mean we admit that we like each other but we aren't really anything official… I'm still surprised that she likes me though."

"That makes two of us," Harry replied.

He quickly ducked a half hearted punch that Ron threw his way.  "Shut up, you git."

  Harry smiled, "Seriously though I am happy for you two."

Ron looked more relaxed than he had all night as he gathered up the chess game which had been finished at some point during their conversation, not that either had really paid much attention.

Ron flung his free arm around Harry's shoulder as they walked up the stairs, "Now all we have to do is find someone for you, mate."

Harry cringed, "Judging from the past, I think I will stay single for a while.  My life has enough drama in it already."

Ron smiled encouragingly, "You-know-who won't be around forever. This will end eventually, mate."

Harry nodded absently as memories of a prophecy floated back into his mind.  He looked at Ron, "It will end…  somehow."  

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

**mpe: **Yea you are right it was a typo… the last word is wohsi not woshi… thanks ^_^

Thanks to my beta… "Bootstrap" SPUD Jim ^_^ Be prepared for a longer chp later in the week!


	9. One Step Behind

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended.  Blah blah blah… Harry & Co are not my own.

**A/N:** Chapter 8 is The Return Home for some reason the site is acting like I didn't update but be sure to read that chapter before this one! Keep reviews coming! Yay for 100!!

Chapter 9 One Step Behind

The first morning of classes found Harry at the Gryffindor table with the usual crew.  Harry looked at the schedule that had just been handed to him.  He was pleased to see that it was not as overwhelming as he had feared.  

Ron however did not look as much at ease, "Look at this! Divination first thing today and we're back with Trelawney no less."

Harry looked over Ron's shoulder, "Why didn't you drop it? I did."

Ron looked murderous, "Well, why didn't you bloody well tell me?"

Harry spoke defensively, "Hey don't get yourself all twisted – besides I have Advanced Potions today."

Hermione looked up when he finished, "Advanced Potions? But I thought you had to get an O on your OWL? I thought I was the only one out of us enrolled in that class?"

"Err," Harry spoke, "McGonagall was under the impression that she was doing me a favor by getting me in the class."

Hermione shrugged, "I didn't know teachers could do that."

"I don't think anyone would turn down a request from McGonagall… even Snape," Ron replied.

"Well it is with the Slytherins – there is no real surprise there," Hermione huffed.

"We also have Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws and Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs," Hermione continued.

Ginny looked up from where she had been talking quietly with Neville and a girl from her year with long brown hair.

"Not for Harry," she said as she reached across the table and pointed to his schedule, "Today is our first fourth year Defense lesson."

Harry nodded, "It's the last class of the day for me… I hope Dumbledore lets us know what he wants us to cover this year."  Almost as if Dumbledore himself had been listening, an old brown owl flew over Harry's head, dropping several pieces of parchment before continuing onto the next table.  Harry noticed that each one had a name on it and he picked up the one with his name accordingly.

Harry opened it to find the lesson plan for the DADA class.  It read:

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_          For the fourth years I wish for the following to be covered:_

_          1. Patronus Charm_

_          2. Unforgivable Curses _

_          3. Basic Dueling _

_          If you choose to differentiate from my proposed outline please consult with me, as I will modify the exams accordingly.  I understand that these are not all normal fourth year material, but due to the circumstances I would prefer our students to be prepared._

_                        Sincerely, _

_                                          Albus Dumbledore _

_                                              Headmaster_

Harry supposed that it made sense for him to be teaching the curses.  These were around the same type of lessons he had received in his fourth year, except for The Patronus, which he had learned in his third year.  Harry suspected that Dumbledore might've been impressed with how he had taught the DA about them.  

Harry looked up and saw that each person was finishing up reading their own plan.  Ron looked at Harry while stuffing more food into his mouth, "Looks li' I'll be teachin' basic dar' creatures."

Neville spoke, "I'm teaching more advanced creatures with Cho."

Hermione started to get up and gathered her things, "Well we better go or we will all be late."

Harry got up from the table and proceeded to walk to Potions.  He waved goodbye to Ron at the stairs and followed Hermione to his certain doom.  

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

When they made there way to the dungeon they found that most of the class had gathered outside.  Harry was not surprised to find that the class was much smaller.  Also not to his surprise he discovered that more Slytherins were present then Gryffindors.  

Suddenly Harry turned around to see Snape trudging down the hall, his loud footsteps alerting everyone of his arrival.  He pushed past Harry without looking at him and proceeded into the dungeon.  The Slytherins followed suit first and finally the few Gryffindors entered.  Harry took a seat next to Hermione in the middle of the right side of the room.  Everyone was unusually silent and unloaded their equipment dutifully.  

Snape began scrawling the day's potion on the board, which Harry read to be _Wound Cleaning Potion.  Harry remembered being given this after his bout with the dragons during the Tri Wizard tournament. _

Snape stepped up to the front and spoke forcefully, "I hope that this year we will be much more successful in gaining the proper knowledge of more advanced potions.  Especially since we have managed to filter out the straggling students," He looked pointedly at Harry, "almost."

He moved off to the side while motioning to the board, "This year we will be dealing with more useful and advanced potions so it is very important that you pay close attention to what you are doing.  For example, our potion today is a wound cleaning potion that is often used by our school nurse as well as Healers.  Add too much of a specific ingredient and you will find yourself with _Wound Causing Potion.  So you see here why you must pay attention."_

He looked once again at Harry, "We will be testing these at the end of class—please begin."

Harry looked to Hermione apprehensively but she was already busy gathering the proper ingredients for them.  He tried to concentrate hard while working but every now and then he would sneak a look at Malfoy who looked as if he was on top of the world.  Harry knew that Malfoy would probably get the potion right and that just made him hate him even more.  Harry was actually surprised that Snape had not taken the time to point out that Harry was not even supposed to be in the class. He assumed that when this did happen, Malfoy would certainly have a field day with it.  

By the end of class Harry had a potion that was slightly unlike the one that he had remembered being given.  His was rose colored and bubbling.  The potion he remembered was purple and smoked lightly.  His horror was confirmed when he looked into Hermione's cauldron and saw exactly that.

Hermione, noticing his sudden onset of panic, looked over into his cauldron.  "Harry!" she whispered, "You added too many drops of leech juice! And you are supposed to stir counter clockwise twice only after adding the powered Graphorn horn!"

Harry didn't understand how she knew all this.  All he knew was that he was going to walk out of the classroom with some nasty wounds unless something was done.  Hermione quickly reached over and added several more ingredients, turning the color into more of a violet.  But the bubbling ensued.  She looked absolutely panicked, "Harry I'm sorry… there is nothing else I can do!"

Harry nodded his understanding and quietly thanked her.  He waited anxiously as Snape started to make his way through the tables.  He watched as Snape took a long thin spoon which he used to lap up a small amount of the potion, where he then dabbed some on Malfoy's right arm.  The purple liquid smoked for a couple more seconds before quickly disintegrating.  Harry slumped in his chair as the Slytherins clapped.  Malfoy had gotten it right.  Only a few others had gotten it right, most of them ending up with small cuts and scrapes, where the potion had left its mark.  

Finally, Snape walked in front of Hermione and tested hers.  Harry felt some of his anxiety ease up when she was left with nothing on her arm, she had done it right.  But then the moment that he had been dreading arrived and Snape stepped in front of him.  He motioned for Harry to hold out his arm and he repeated the process.  

As the potion met with Harry's skin he felt an uncomfortable pull and then a tear.  It was almost like the feeling that he had gotten from the cuts on his right hand during detention with Umbridge the previous year.  He looked down to see the scars still faintly visible.  Unfortunately his arm hurt much worse than his hand had.  He saw the cut open up more wide and a small trickle of blood escaped from the wound.  The pain was great but he tried with all his might to show no reaction.  He bit his lip in concentration and stared into Snape's eyes.  He noticed that the man looked absolutely gleeful.  

"Well class," Snape announced, "It appears that Potter here was the most successful in ruining the potion.  It appears that perhaps someone was wrong in thinking that Potter could handle a class of this level of difficulty."  Snape bent over so that his face was a mere inches away from Harry's, "It is almost certain that you will not become an Auror, despite what Professor McGonagall thinks.  You cannot even brew the simplest medical potion."

Harry heard several of the Slytherins start snickering.  

As Snape turned to walk back down to the front of the dungeon, Hermione grabbed Harry's bleeding arm and dabbed some of her potion over his fresh wound.  It let off smoke and after a few moments Harry's arm was pain-free and the wound had closed up into another small scar left on his body.  

Snape dismissed the class and then added as an afterthought, "Five points from Gryffindor Miss Granger, we are not to use our potions on others, or have you forgotten the basic rules."

Hermione turned a definite shade of red and walked swiftly out of the door as the others filed out.  

~~~***~~~***~~~

Harry sat at the Gryffindor Table once again with Ron and Hermione for lunch.  They had just gotten out of a relatively boring Transfiguration class.  Ron had been spending the entire meal complaining about how he was still in Divination alone.  He said that Trelawney was still as batty as ever.  Hermione tried to explain that they were supposed to choose classes that would help them in specific studies and to go onto certain careers.  But to Harry it appeared that Ron almost enjoyed playing martyr with his tirades about the class.  Harry noted that Hermione was rather subdued in reaction to his attitude.  He supposed that because they liked each other they were trying their hardest not to argue.

Harry looked at his schedule once again to see that Care of Magical Creatures was his next class.  After they finished up eating, they made their way out toward Hagrid's hut.  Harry was very interested to see what creatures they would be studying.  He was also eager to talk to Hagrid about Grawp.  He had forgotten about him over the summer.  He wondered if Hagrid had gotten any further in teaching him how to talk.  

As they made their way down, Harry could see Hagrid standing in front of a group of Ravenclaws along with some Gryffindors.  He was holding a small cage and surprisingly enough, the students were crowded around the cage instead of backing away from it.  

Harry heard footsteps running up behind them.  He turned around to see Seamus, Dean, and Neville.  They nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to join the rest of the class.

Harry smiled at Hagrid while Hagrid waved, almost dropping the cage in the process.  He backed away from the class and smiled widely behind his large beard, "Welcome back everyone! As I was jus' telling' these here we're goin' ter be lookin' at some fun creatures today.  I have some Wishing Blipperdops.  I have one fer each o' yeh."

"Yeh can find these in the forest 'ere."

Harry peered into the cage and was relieved about what he saw.  There were very small creatures.  They looked like miniature yellow frogs with tiny wings.  They were buzzing excitedly around the cage.  Even Harry had to admit they were almost cute to look at.   

"Now can anyone tell me wha' they do?"

Hermione raised her hand at the same time as several other students.  Hagrid looked around and pointed to the far left side, "Miss Brown?"

Lavender stood proudly, "They are part of an old fairytale.  If you can catch them after they are let loose than you can make a wish that will come true."  She seemed very excited and giggled with Parvati.  

Hagrid nodded, "But no one has ever been able ter catch 'em.  Least wit' their 'ands."  Hagrid set the cage down on the ground, "Now fer the rest of class wur gunna 'ave some fun.  I'll set them free and yeh all can try ter catch'um.  Next class I can teach yeh how ter feed'um.  I need three volunteers ter come wit me into the fores'."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the only ones who volunteered.  Hagrid released the Blipperdops into the air.  All Harry could see was whirls of yellow flying all around them.  He understood why no one had caught one before.  He had to wonder about whether or not one could actually make a wish if no one had done it before.  

It became very obvious why Hagrid had chosen that creature for the lesson.  Harry guessed that he had wanted to take them into the forest to see Grawp and this way they had a perfectly legit excuse while the class chased the blipperdops around like 6 year olds catching fireflies.  

Hagrid motioned for the three to follow him.  They walked the familiar overgrown path into the forest.  After a few minutes Harry heard a hushed sound that reminded him of the wind on a loud stormy night.  As they moved into a more thick area of growth, Harry could see the large form of Grawp, sleeping soundly on the forest floor.  Hagrid put his thick finger over his lips, "He 'as bin behavin' much better these days.  He knows a lot mo' words too."

Much to Hermione's apparent dismay, as she held onto Ron's arm so tightly that he yelped in pain, Hagrid picked up a large branch that had fallen off a tree and started to poke the giant in the gut.  Grawp snorted loudly and Harry watched alertly as one eye began to open followed quickly by the other.  For such a large thing Grawp rose to his feet rather quickly.  Everyone, except Hagrid, moved one step back.  

Hagrid spoke eagerly, "'Lo Grawp! You remember Harry and Hermione."

Grawp looked over towards them and his eyes froze on Hermione, "Hagger's Hermy! Grawp like Hermy!"  And with that he quickly moved over and picked up Hermione.  He had rope on him, binding him to two nearby trees, but apparently she was close enough to him.  He hugged her against his chest and swung her back and forth.  Hermione had gone visibly white and was making no noise at all.  Ron on the other hand had rushed over to the giant, "Put her down you smelly git!  Let her down!"

Hagrid spoke defensively, "He's jus' playin'.  Grawp don' mean no harm."

Grawp held onto Hermione for several more seconds before gently letting her back down to the earth.  Hermione backed up very slowly and fell into the closest person, which happened to be Ron.

Harry mused to himself that Hermione never really had that much luck with large creatures.  He could remember back in his first year when he and Ron had saved her from a mountain troll.  

Grawp turned toward Harry and he moved back accordingly.  He did not wish to die from a bear hug from a giant when he had come this far with Voldemort.  He thought that would just be a cruel irony.  

"Harry, Hagger's friend.  Hagger trust Harry. Grawp trust Harry."  Hagrid beamed as Harry figured that this was some kind of acceptance that Hagrid had been hoping for.  

Harry had to admit that the giant had been tamed a large amount.  When Hagrid set his mind to do something, whether raising hippogriffs, or dragons, he would do it. 

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

Harry ran down the hallway at top speed.  He could not believe that he was going to be late for his first teaching lesson.  

When they had returned from the forest, of course no one had been successful in catching the creatures by hand.  Harry had stayed to help Hagrid catch the blipperdops by using a small net made of very fine netting.  Hagrid explained that a wish would come true only if the blipperdop was caught by hand.  Harry thought they were hard enough to catch with a net, in his opinion he deserved a bloody wish after spending what seemed like hours getting all of them back in the cage.  

He swung the large doors opened and walked swiftly toward the front of the room.  All eyes immediately turned on him.  Ginny turned toward Harry, "As I was just telling the class, the first thing that we will be learning this year is about the Unforgivable Curses.  I have already taken attendance and introduced myself – would you like to do the same?"

Harry swayed uneasily as Ginny smirked.  He turned toward the class, "Erm… my name is Harry Potter… I am a sixth year… and… err… well – that's it I suppose."

Ginny smiled and stepped in front of him, "Well class is just about over – does anyone have any questions?"

A small boy with dark brown hair raised his hand meekly.  Ginny picked up a piece of paper from the desk, "Michael right?"

The small boy nodded, "I was just wondering if it is true about you- know-who? That every time Harry has faced him he has managed to defeat him?"

Before Harry could answer Ginny replied, "Yes –well almost… Harry has sort of beaten him each time… That is one of the things we all love about Harry –place him against an evil wizard and he will emerge relatively unharmed, ask him to be on time to class –well we all know the answer to that."

Everyone laughed, "We can talk about this more as the year goes on" Ginny continued, "Be prepared to take notes next lesson on the Unforgivable Curses."

The class moved out and Ginny and Harry were left.  Harry spoke, "I'm really sorry, I was helping Hagrid… but you seemed to be doing really well –have you ever thought about teaching as a profession?"

Harry caught a glimpse of the old Ginny as she blushed slightly, "Harry I barely even taught anything… and besides you weren't here."

"Yes well" Harry continued, "You had control over them and they are only a year younger than you… that is brilliant."

Ginny smiled, "Well don't forget, this group was the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  Next time will be much more difficult with Slytherins."

"Anything is more difficult with the Slytherins" said Harry.

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

The week carried on as normally as it would.  Even the Defense lesson with the Slytherins had not been that bad.  Harry assumed that Draco Malfoy probably ruined his opinion of Slytherins for good.  

Everyone appeared to have done well with the teaching, except for Hermione.  Ron had confided in Harry that most of the first years hated DADA.  Between Ernie and Hermione they had already taken many pages of notes, and they had only had two lessons.  Harry knew that Hermione could get very carried away, and he felt sympathy for the kids in her class.  

Ron said that Luna had spent a good amount of the lesson talking about strange dark creatures that had been written about in the _Quibbler.  Ron was not sure if any of them existed, but he let her continue because the students were interested enough.  _

Neville had even got off to a fairly good start.  He told Harry that his students were very excited to be starting off with Boggarts.  

When the second week started, the only thing that people were talking about was Quidditch.  Tryouts were to be held on Wednesday and many people were eager to join the team.  Harry figured that they definitely only needed one more player. 

He was still seeker; he had talked to McGonagall in the beginning of the week and had been given his broom back and had been reinstated on the team.  He figured that Ron would be keeper, and they still had Katie Bell.  Ginny had expressed her wish to be chaser as well.  

They also had two beaters from the previous year, Andrew Kirke, and Jack Sloper.  Technically they only needed one more chaser.  

Harry sat in the common room Tuesday night with Hermione, Ron.  Most people were playing games of exploding snap or talking while pretending to do work.  Lavender and Parvati were in the corner of the room reading out each other's future using some kind of charts.  Seamus was sitting next to Lavender, doing some homework.  

Ginny was sitting at a table having an apparently serious conversation with Dean Thomas.  Harry watched as Ron would sneak a look at them every couple of minutes.  

Hermione was going over her lesson for the next DADA class.  Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, was curled up next to her feet on the sofa between herself and Ron.  

Ron peered over her shoulder, "Hermione you had better watch out or you will become the school's most hated teacher."

Hermione huffed, "My students will thank me later when they are well prepared for their exams."

"That is if they make it to exams alive," Ron retorted.  

Hermione shot him a nasty look and they both quieted down.

Ron lifted his arm to scratch his nose and Harry noticed a grayish smudge.  "Ron, what is on your arm?"

 "It looks like dust," said Hermione.

Harry lifted up his own arm to find the same thing, "I guess the house elves aren't doing their job."

Hermione snapped, "You mean their slave labor."

Ignoring Hermione Ron replied, "Actually now that you mention it –my bed has not been made for the past couple of nights… and the fire is not always lit anymore in here."

Both he and Harry looked squarely at Hermione.  "Hermione have you been leaving clothes out again?"

Hermione turned slightly red and answered, "They have a right to be freed."

Harry replied, "Yes but Dobby told me last year that they didn't want to come near our common room anymore and that he was gathering up all of the clothes you left."

Harry noticed that Hermione's face wore an expression of heartbreak, "I thought that other house elves had been freed?"

Harry did not want to disappoint her but continued anyway, "No they weren't… they were mad actually… and I guess now they refuse to even come near our common room… I know that Dobby has been busy with Winky in the kitchens –I saw him the other day.  Perhaps he hasn't had time to clean."

"It's for the best anyhow… why can't we help clean?  We are perfectly capable."

"Speak for yourself."  Ron gave Hermione an irritated look.  

Harry knew that he needed to intervene, "Ron have you heard any news from your family?"

"Actually," Ron replied, "Mum wrote me a letter yesterday.  I didn't open it until last night and I forgot to tell you.  The other day she received an owl from Penelope Clearwater, you know –Percy's girlfriend.  Apparently they are engaged."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "How could you forget? This is _big_ news! Has he talked to your family?"

Ron shook his head, "No, in the letter she said that he misses all of us but he won't admit it.  He has only written to Ginny once, and she won't tell us what was in the letter.  Apparently Penelope wants Mum and Dad to go to Percy and welcome him home… which I know they will not do."

Harry knew that Mr. Mrs. Weasley were extremely disappointed with their son.

Ginny and Dean had finished with their conversation and he was walking up to the boy's dormitory.  She walked over with a wide smile on her face, "I think I might've just found our missing player."

Harry gave her a questioning look and she continued after sitting in one of the chairs, "Dean was telling me how much he missed playing football while he was here… apparently that is some kind of muggle sport.  Anyway I think I managed to convince him to try out for chaser on the Quidditch team.  He knows how to play from watching all of the matches."

"Well I have never seen him play… we will see how he does at try outs."

Ginny nodded triumphantly, apparently already sold on the idea of Dean being on the team.  She looked up suddenly, "Oh and try outs should be very interesting."

Ron glanced at her, "Why?"  
She started to get up from the couch, "The new referee wishes to be at all try outs."

Harry looked at Ron, "I didn't even know that we had a new one.  That means that there is a new flying teacher too for first years."

Ginny nodded as she stood in front of them, "Yes Madam Hooch decided that she had enough.  She retired at the end of last year."

Ron looked at his sister, "Well, who is it?"

Ginny answered distantly as she walked away, "Viktor Krum."

Harry and Ron both turned their heads toward Hermione who had somehow managed to shrink behind the book that she was holding.  Noticing the absence of sound she looked up.  Harry didn't think that he had ever seen her more red in her whole life.  She looked from him to Ron, where her eyes stayed.  "Oh… err… did I forget to mention that?"

Ron looked absolutely livid, "Must've slipped your mind," he replied through clenched teeth.

Hermione got up from the couch and gathered all of her papers, purposefully avoiding Ron's stare.  "It's getting late… I should go to bed… err… see you all in the morning."

And with that she walked swiftly to the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory, Ron not taking his eyes off of her the entire time. 

          ~~~***~~~***~~~

Thanks to my beta "Bootstrap" Jim who came up with this brilliant chapter name!! ^_^


	10. Trelawney's Prediction

**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot.  No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Keep up the reviews!  ^_^

Chapter 10: Trelawney's Prediction

Harry walked through the halls to his DADA lesson.  His classes had become more difficult compared to past years, but he had so far managed to keep up in his lessons.  His favorite class by far was his own DADA with Dumbledore.  They were learning more advanced dueling spells and he was enjoying the class thoroughly.  

Harry walked to the classroom to find that only a few of the Hufflepuff students had arrived.  Sunlight peaked through the windows and he could see Ginny at the front of the classroom, reading over some papers.  As he neared her she looked up and smiled.  "I'm so excited to see how they do today."

Harry smiled reassuringly, "Remember taking notes on how to deflect the Imperius is one thing, actually doing it is a whole other story."

"I know Harry."

Harry himself had been very excited about the upcoming lesson but not for the same reasons that had been the cause of Ginny's excitement.  Harry was excited because Nymphadora Tonks was helping them with the lesson.  They had told Dumbledore about wanting to actually give the students some practice with the Unforgivable Curses.  Dumbledore decided that he did not think that it was the best idea to allow students to practice the Unforgivable curses on their fellow students, teaching or otherwise.  So he had contacted the ministry to ask an Auror to come and aid in the lesson.  

Tonks had agreed right away.  Harry was so eager to talk to her and learn of the recent activities of the Order of the Phoenix.  

Slowly the whole class had crept in and sat down in their seats.  Harry could feel the excitement permeating throughout the class as they quietly whispered amongst themselves.  

Time crept by and it became obvious to Harry that Tonks would be late, so he decided to start, "Today we are having a guest teacher in the classroom.  She is a highly skilled Auror who will be demonstrating the Unforgivable Curses for us."

All heads turned toward the back when they heard the large doors creak open.  A young woman with shoulder length black hair appeared from behind the door.  She was wearing simple black Wizard robes and a large smile, the one thing that gave away her identity to Harry.  Harry remembered that Tonks was a Metamorphmagus, someone who had the power to change their appearance at will.  

Tonks quickly made her way up to the front of the room.  Harry noticed that as she passed, many of the boy's heads had turned, as she was more than quite attractive in her newest disguise.  

Tonks pulled Harry into a warm hug and whispered, "I figured I should look more professional."

She turned and nodded at Ginny, who smiled in reply.  

Finally she abruptly turned toward the class, almost as if she had temporarily forgotten her reason for being there. 

"Hello everyone."

There were muttered replies scattered throughout the room.  Everyone looked too nervous to speak.

"My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but please call me Tonks.  I am an Auror.  Does anyone know what that is?"

Several students raised their hands and she pointed to a girl with light brown curly hair, "Isn't that a dark wizard catcher?"

"More or less," she replied with a smile.

"Something that we have to be very familiar with in my line of work is the Unforgivable Curses, as many dark wizards are not above using them.  I will be using the Imperius on each of you today, and I will demonstrate the Cruciatus."

She paused for several minutes before continuing, "I will not be demonstrating the killing curse, as I think we are all well aware of what that does."

Tonks turned around, "Where should I start?"

Harry looked at Ginny, who motioned with her arm for Harry to take the floor.

"Ok everyone," Harry said clearly, "I want the Hufflepuffs to line up first, followed by the Ravenclaws.  Tonks can you please move the tables to one side of the room."

Tonks got her wand out of her robe and muttered a spell.  Seconds later, the desks had been piled to the side, leaving an adequate opening in the center of the classroom.  Tonks stepped forward, "I don't want anyone to worry; the worst I will make you do will be prancing across the classroom."

The first Hufflepuff stepped forward, a small boy that Harry recognized as the boy Michael.  Tonks positioned herself in front of the trembling boy and raised her wand, "Imperio!"

Harry could see the boy immediately go stiff.  Tonks continued, "Jump up and down three times."

The small boy bent his legs and sprang several inches into the air.  The second time however, Harry could see his brow wrinkling, as if in deep concentration.  He bent his knees, but instead of jumping up he fell over to the side.

Tonks clapped loudly, "That was amazing! He did it!"

Ginny clapped also and lunged forward to help Michael off of the floor.  The students also cheered, and they appeared to relax slightly.  

Tonks had continued through the rest of the class.  Michael had ultimately been the exception, as most of the students had not been as successful.  No more students had been able to throw off the curse, but several students had come close.  

Harry and Ginny were excited nonetheless.  Tonks had replaced the desks in order to continue with her demonstration.  The students took their seats and waited silently.  Tonks moved behind the large oak desk and reached into her robes.  From them she pulled a small silver bag.  She opened the bag and placed its contents on the desktop.  Harry was immediately reminded of when the Moody-impersonator had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse on a spider because that is exactly what Tonks had.  Harry wondered if it was some kind of protocol to use spiders, or if it was simply the insect that most people hated.  

The small black spider scurried along the desk.  Tonks raised her wand.  "Crucio!" she exclaimed.  

The small spider writhed and twitched.  There were several audible gasps from the class and the people in the front row had moved back slightly in their seats.  "Finite Incantatum," whispered Tonks while swishing her wand.  The small spider stopped twitching, but it did not appear to be in a state to wander around as it previously had. 

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

After the lesson ended everyone had exited except for Ginny, Harry, and Tonks.

Harry smiled at Tonks, "Thanks for doing this, I don't think reading about them is the same as witnessing them."

Tonks nodded, "I agree, it's just too bad that we have to see these things nowadays."

She gathered up her spider and placed it in the pouch that it had arrived in.  "Harry, I think you might want to talk with someone who came with me today."

Before Harry could respond, the doors opened and the familiar figure of Remus Lupin stepped forward.  "Hello Harry."

The sandy haired man was dressed in tattered gray robes.  He walked swiftly toward the front and pulled Harry into a large embrace.  "As soon as I heard that Tonks was coming here, I told her I had to come along."

He looked at Harry with worried eyes, "So how've you been?  I hope the year has been okay so far."

Harry nodded and motioned for everyone to sit in the chairs of the front desks.  He arranged them around one of the front tables so that each pair sat facing the other.

"Aberforth is here also, but he is up in Dumbledore's office discussing who knows what," Tonks said.

Harry looked directly at Lupin, "So has anything happened with the Order?  I mean since Hog's head burned down?"

Lupin shook his head, "Unfortunately we have no news right now… we think that the death eaters are planning another attack… I hope we are able to just figure out where and when."

"The other thing," Tonks said eagerly, "is that we don't understand their attacks thus far.  They doesn't appear to be a pattern and they have been small."

"But isn't that a good thing?"

Lupin shook his head, "If we can't make any connections than we have no way of knowing what they will do next?  I fear that the next move might be a big one… when we are least expecting it."

"The ministry is also not being very helpful" Tonks said.

Ginny propped her head on her arm, "I thought that Fudge said he acknowledged You-Know-Who's return?"

"Well," Tonks replied slowly, "He still doesn't place all of his confidence in the word of others."

Harry smiled to himself, "My words, you mean."  
Lupin smirked as well, "Well yes… but Dumbledore also."

"Are you telling me," Ginny stated bluntly, "That the stupid git still does not believe what Harry and Dumbledore have been saying all of these years?  Not to mention the fact that he was at the Ministry last year… he saw what happened."

"It's not as simple as that."  Lupin slumped in his chair slightly, "Fudge wants it to appear like he has everything under control… so he is not really taking an active approach to the problems."

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

Harry was sad to see Lupin go.  He was one of the last people that he could connect with.  Aside from the Weasleys and Sirius he was the closest thing to a family that he had known in his life.  Lupin had said that he would be sure to write and that if anything new had happened, pertaining to the order, that he would owl Harry with the update.  

The four of them had left the classroom and made their way toward Dumbledore's office.  The two men were talking outside.  Harry faintly heard Aberforth mention something about goats, but they quieted when they saw the others coming.  

"Well Albus," Lupin started, "I think that Tonks and I should be off, we have some business to attend to."

Dumbledore watched him carefully for a second.  A smile crept playfully from the side of his mouth, "Ah yes… business… Well thank you for coming to help us today… You know how important it is to me to make sure the students are given a proper education."

Tonks nodded, "Anytime, it was great to see you all again."

With that Tonks and Remus walked off down the hallway.  Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Please excuse us Harry, we have some things to discuss… Miss Weasley."  Dumbledore nodded his head slightly and motioned for Aberforth to enter the moving staircase to his office.

Only Ginny and Harry were left in the hallway.  He turned to her and noticed that she was absolutely beaming.  "Ginny, what is it?"

Ginny replied rather distantly, "Aren't they so great together?"

Harry's mind was filled with confusion.  "Ginny, what on earth are you talking about?"

Ginny turned toward Harry and appeared perfectly normal once again, "Tonks and Lupin, Harry… I wouldn't be surprised if they end up marrying one day."  She glanced down the hall once more before turning around and heading the opposite way to the common room.  Behind her, she left an extremely confused and surprised boy, watching two distant figures surreptitiously join hands, seemingly unaware that they were being witnessed.  

Harry wandered aimlessly around the castle, determined not to go back to the common room right away.  He found himself walking out toward the lake.  The sun was starting to go down and Harry watched as the bright colors reflected in the lake.  He could not believe that Tonks and Lupin were together.  Why hadn't they told him?  Although, he realized, that Ginny could have just guessed wrong.  He couldn't ignore the fact that he had seen them hold hands.  Despite appearing to be rather innocent, Harry knew that Lupin was not your touchy feely bloke.  He knew that they had something; his only option was to drag it out of Lupin.  

As he walked along the edge of the lake he could see a small shadow of a person sitting near the water's edge.  Curious, Harry strolled toward it.  Luna Lovegood was sitting in the grass with her eyes closed.  Alerted by Harry's footsteps, she opened her eyes.  

He looked questioningly at her, "Err… Luna – what are you doing exactly?"

She threw down what looked like a beaded necklace that she had been clutching in her hand, "I am doing an ancient ritual that I read about in my dad's magazine.  If you do it at sundown by a body of water, all of the living creatures inside the water will be drawn to you."

Harry looked at the lake, which was very still, it did not look as if any animals at all had been drawn to her.  Suddenly a thought came to Harry.  "Luna can I ask you a question?"

She nodded and motioned for him to sit.  Harry kneeled down on the moist grass, "Remember being at the Ministry last year?"  

"Of course," she replied.

"Well, you said something to me… about hearing voices… and how your mum is still with you.  Why did you say those things?"

Luna showed no change of emotion, "Because it is true."

Harry moved into a sitting position and stared out over the lake.  "You know about that veil don't you?"

She was quiet for several moments "I remember reading something about it… but not much."

"Where did you read about it?"

"In an old edition of the _Quibbler_," she replied.

Harry could feel the wheels start to turn as thousands of thoughts started racing through his head.  "Is there anyway you can get me that copy?"

She nodded and slowly rose to her feet, still staring into the lake.  "I'll owl my dad tomorrow."

"Luna," Harry stated seriously, "Can we keep this between us?  I don't want everyone worrying about me."

Luna turned her gaze from the lake and back to Harry.  Her eyes bore into his for several seconds before she nodded.  Luna turned and walked slowly back up to the school.  Harry sat thinking while he saw her disappear into the distance.  

He was determined to learn anything he could about the veil.  He knew that he could not tell Ron or Hermione, as they were well aware that the _Quibbler_ was not exactly a reliable source.  He did remember that Aberforth told him that no one believed the portals still existed, so it made sense that the magazine might've done a piece on them.  Harry looked back out to the lake and silently wished that he would find out anything about the veil that had taken Sirius.  He was about to leave when he heard small splashing noises coming from the water.  He moved in closer to see that hundreds of small little creatures were perched on the water's edge, as if they had been called.  He looked back over the distance to where Luna had gone, his hope and faith being slightly restored. 

~~~***~~~***~~~

By the time Harry made his way back the common room, darkness had fallen outside the castle.  He opened the portrait hole to find people talking excitedly, apparently in the midst of a party.  

Harry had forgotten that they were to announce the new Quidditch player that night.  As soon as his entrance became known, everyone became quiet.  Katie Bell, as well as members of the team came forward and led him to the couch.

"As you all know," Katie began, "We have a few announcements to make… the first is that because Angelina finished school last year we are without a captain.  As everyone is aware yesterday we held the vote…"

Harry remembered the vote, which had happened the previous night at the practice.  They each had to write their vote for captain on a piece of parchment.  Krum had explained that they would vote and then the captain would have to be passed by the Head of House.  As far as Harry could remember, that was all that Krum had said.  During the entire tryout he sat silently in the stands.  

The news of the new flying teacher had been with met mostly with excitement and awe.  A certain obdurate redhead excluded.

Most of the younger students had remembered him as the famous Quidditch player and as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, held two years before. 

Most of the first years had told others that during flying lessons he was very quiet but extremely helpful.  Harry was forced to listen as Hermione would go on and on about how nice Krum really was.  Harry was at least grateful that she waited until Ron was not around to start complimenting Krum.  

Harry had heard that he was staying in the staff wing.  He kept to himself, and he had to be getting food brought to his room because he never showed up to the meals.

Harry figured that this better for everyone, as seeing Krum only reminded him of Cedric, and that brought back guilt that he still carried.  

Harry was carried out of his thoughts as he felt people swatting him with their hands from all sides.  "Congratulations Harry!" shouted Hermione from somewhere.  "Alright mate!" Ron was seated next to Harry and had grabbed his hand, which he was shaking fervently.  Harry slowly comprehended the fact that he had been made captain.  It appeared that others had finally caught wind of his confusion, "I hope you are more focused during games Harry," laughed Ginny.  The crowd around Harry laughed as well.

Katie moved next to Harry, "Congratulations Harry… it was short of unanimous by only a single vote."

Harry clearly remembered that he had voted for Ron, knowing that strategy had always been his strong point.  It appeared that his best mate was genuinely happy for him.  Ron, surprisingly enough, did not show any signs of jealously, and for that Harry was grateful.  

The party lasted well into the night.  It concluded with Harry announcing Dean Thomas as the new chaser, as he had been rather good.  The excitement was brought to a halt, however, when Harry announced that their first practice would be held the following Saturday at eight in the morning.

As he heard his teammates groan, Harry mused at how he would make Oliver Wood proud.

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

Saturday had quickly arrived.  Quidditch practice had run rather long.  Dean Thomas was so excited about being back in sports again that he had nearly fallen off of his broom twice. Ron was more relaxed than the previous year, apparently gaining a lot of confidence from the last Quidditch match of the year.  He was successful in catching most of the quaffles that had been hit to him.  When they had returned to the common room they found that Hermione had decided to wait for their return to go to breakfast. 

As they entered the Great Hall all of the students were conversing excitedly.  They filed into three empty chairs that Neville had saved for them.  

Seamus leaned in toward them, "You just missed the news."

Ron spoke through a mouthful of eggs, "Wha' news?"

"Well… Professor Dumbledore came in and made an announcement… there is going to be a Halloween ball."

Harry looked at Ron, whose face had turned a definite shade of green. 

Harry watched as Hermione, for once, _pretended_ that she was reading a book.  He struggled to hold back the smile that was battling to come across his mouth.  "Ron… so, who will you ask?"

Ron's head whipped around to Harry.  Harry did not think that he had ever seen such a murderous look in his best friend's eyes.  "Erm," Ron swallowed hard, "Hermionedoyouwannagowithme?"

Hermione looked up, "What did you say?"

Ron took a deep breath and continued, "Do you want to go with me?"

"I would love to."

Harry watched as his friend's visibly relaxed and went back to what they had been doing.  If anything ever did happen with them officially, he did not think either one of them would have the energy.  

Ginny appeared behind Hermione and stared at the three of them, "Ron did you forget something?"

Ron looked baffled for a second before comprehension dawned on his face, "Oh yea… Harry we need to talk to you… now."

Harry followed his three friends out of the doors of the Great Hall and back to the common room.  It was virtually empty as most people were still in the Great Hall.  

"Wait here." Ron commanded before disappearing up to the boy's dormitories.  Harry sat in silence while Ginny and Hermione stared at him uncomfortably.  

Ron came lunging down the stairs several moments later with a piece of parchment rolled up in his hand.  

He sat down in the chair across from Harry, "We are best mates right?"  
 Harry nodded.

"So you would never keep anything from us… right?"

Harry nodded reluctantly becoming increasing unnerved at the direction in which the conversation was going.

Ron unrolled the paper before continuing with a disbelieving look on his face, "That's interesting… does this sound familiar to you?"

                   "_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the dark lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the dark lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live as the other survives.  The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

Harry sat paralyzed the whole time Ron recited the words he knew too well.  Ron stopped but they sat in silence.  The three of them looked inquisitively at him.  He had not told them about the prophecy after Dumbledore had told it to him the year before.

"Ron… where did you hear that?"

"Well," Ron said, "I was told to stay after in Divination yesterday as a punishment, I said something that Trelawney did not like apparently.  Anyway, I was cleaning out teacups and the old bat went into some kind of trance.  For several minutes she repeated what I just read to you.  After the first time I decided to write it down, I thought it sounded an awful lot like this bloke I know.  When I got back to the common room Ginny and Hermione were here.  So I told them… We were waiting to tell you – but then it dawned on us that you might already know."

Harry could tell that they knew he had heard it before.  He figured it was no use in lying to them.  "I might've left something out after everything that happened at the Ministry last year."

Hermione looked slightly hurt, "That's an understatement."

Harry looked at the floor, trying to find the words to explain everything Dumbledore had told him.  "It's pretty simple actually… you see… either I die or Voldemort does… pretty black and white to me."  Harry got up from the couch and walked swiftly to the staircase.  He knew that they were just trying to help… but he did not feel like talking about his eminent death just yet.

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

**bee11: ** I hope the teaching of the Unforgivable curses was clarified… I never intended for them to perform them for the class… thanks ^_^

**HpFan:** pretty much ^_-

**Avid reader:** thanks to my most loyal reviewer ^_^

**Pointy-eared bow twanger:** hope that was long enough

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapters 8 and 9!  **…, Alynna Lis Eachann, AmethystStar, DumbFlyingMonkey, elayne, ginnygal189, Howl, Jesse, jods-luvs-draco, LuCz, mell5, PhoenixPadfoot89, Preciousgirl, rachie-baby18, Raiining, SiriusWolf, Star06, tears4sirius08, vamperfly… Again Thanks and keep up the reviews… they act as an inducement to update! ^_-**

Thanks to my beta… "Bootstrap" Jim for his fine beta work and title concoction ^.^


	11. Unforeseen Occurrences

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything… all characters belong to JK Rowlings… I own the plot though… hahaha ::one step closer to owning the universe:: ^_^

**Authors/Note:** This chapter is a little shorter than normal… but life has been hectic lately; expect a return to normal length next chapter.  I will try to answer questions at the end… Thanks for all the reviews… they keep me updating ::cough *blackmail* cough::

Chapter 11: Unforeseen Occurrences

The air around Hogwarts became exceptionally cooler as the autumn season fully set in.  Most students tended to stay inside the castle where the temperature was warmer.  A boy with jet black hair sat alone under a leafless tree.

Ever since the confrontation with his friends, Harry had spent a large amount of time by himself.  He was not particularly angry with anyone, but he was again reminded of the burden that had predestined his life.  Ron and Hermione had been respectfully avoiding him as well.  They were perfectly congenial, but also seemed afraid of saying something wrong, something they had rarely done since he had met them.  This only resulted in Harry being even more disheartened.          

Ginny was treating Harry normally, and she didn't ask any more questions since the confrontation.  He hardly saw her. The only time they spent together was in their DADA class.  She hung around with Dean most of the time. Harry noted that he should again ask her if she was interested in Dean.  

As Harry watched the smoke rise out of Hagrid's cabin, he heard loud footsteps behind him.  He turned around to see Snape trudging up toward him.  

"Daydreaming outside of class too Potter?" Snape spat.

Harry, not caring that he was addressing a teacher, mumbled, "None of your business."

"Yes well, Professor Dumbledore thinks it is his… which is why he wants you in his office now.

As Snape turned and walked away, Harry couldn't help but smile.  It appeared that Snape had been demoted to messenger boy.  

Harry entered the castle and made his way to the familiar gargoyle statue that was outside Dumbledore's office.  After getting off of the moving staircase, he paused before knocking on the large door.  The door opened and Harry walked in.  He took in the office once again.  He remembered all of the portraits on the walls.  He was at once reminded of Meracordia Castle.  

Dumbledore sat at his desk.  

He looked up as Harry moved closer, "Ah Harry… do sit down."

Harry sat down in a large red chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.       

"Harry… there are a few things I wish to discuss with you."

Harry nodded his head in understanding and Dumbledore continued, "I have had to ask Sybil Trelawney to take an extended vacation."

Harry opened his mouth to explain what happened with Ron to Dumbledore, but he held out his hand to quiet him.

"Something that unnerves me greatly has been happening.  It appears that she has repeated the prophecy that you heard last spring.  She has said it on at least three more occasions that I know of…"  

Harry watched as Dumbledore rubbed his chin, "I don't understand this–prophecies are rarely repeated in their exact entirety.  She has only started doing this within the last month or so."

Harry final interrupted, "Professor Dumbledore, I already knew this… Ron told me that she went into a trance one day and recited the prophecy."

"This" said Dumbledore, "is something that must stop.  Like I told you before, Voldemort cannot know the entire prophecy."

"Did anyone hear her?"

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Luckily it was only Professor McGonagall, but we cannot risk anyone else finding out.  So I have asked her to leave for a while… which she reluctantly agreed to.  I must ask Harry that you try as hard as you can to prevent anyone else from finding out about the prophecy… that would put you in great peril."

"But," Harry asked, "Why is Professor Trelawney repeating the prophecy?  I mean you said yourself that it rarely happens."

Dumbledore paused, "My only guess is that Voldemort is using his power to the fullest… but I also know that when it has pertained to you in the past Harry, nothing happens the way it usually does.  All we can do is hope that Voldemort does not find out about what she has been saying.  She of course, has no recollection of reciting the prophecy so she was slightly confused as to why I suggested that she leave."

"Excuse me for asking, but how did you convince her to leave?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"You will find Harry that sometimes you have to use different ways to deal with different people.  In this case I determined flattery to be the best way of going about things.  I simply informed Professor Trelawney that she needed to give Firenze a chance to get settled in here and that her presence was an impeding force on him."

Dumbledore chuckled quietly and Harry nodded.  

He liked the way that Dumbledore was able to get people to do things that he wanted them to do and still make it seem like they were the ones who were in the right.  Harry knew that Trelawney probably thought that Firenze was intimidated by the fact that she was a 'real' seer.  Harry knew for a fact that Firenze had found her presence impeding because she was filling all of the students' heads with nonsense.  He had overheard Firenze telling Hagrid the exact thing.  

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

Harry went back up to the common room late, like he had for the last few nights.  He walked in to find Ginny and Ron involved in a very serious game of Wizard's chess.  Hermione appeared to be very confused as to whom she should be cheering for.  Harry sunk into his favorite chair while they finished their intense match.  

At last Ron defeated Ginny.  Ron cleared up the game, "So Harry, who are you going to the dance with?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno."

"Well," Ron's eyes glinted mischievously "you should just go with Ginny."

Harry looked up at Ginny who became uncharacteristically still, "Er… I already have a date."

"This seems vaguely familiar, please don't tell me the lucky mate is Neville again" Ron snickered.

Ginny's face lost all color, "Actually yes."

Ron looked absolutely dumbfounded.  Harry watched as Ginny slowly recovered and turned toward him.  She was about to say something when Ron interrupted, "Wait… I thought he liked Loony Lovegood."

Hermione punched him lightly on the arm.

"Actually" Ginny glared at her brother "I was about to explain before you rudely interrupted."

Ron sat back and Ginny turned back to Harry, "I have been meaning to ask you for a favor.  I know that Neville likes Luna but he is too afraid to ask her to the dance.  So I agreed to go with him – But I have a plan if you are interested."

Harry was slightly nervous as he realized what she was about to ask.  

"Harry, can you ask Luna to the dance?"

Ron laughed out loud, "Are you serious?  Harry would never go with her!  That's absolutely mad."

"Actually… I think I will."  Harry watched as Ron's draw dropped to the floor. 

"Harry, are you feeling all right?"

Hermione looked extremely perturbed.  "Ron… I cannot believe you! Unlike you, Harry is not such a hopeless prat!"

Ginny ignored the two as they bickered and focused on Harry, "You really will?  That would be perfect because then we can get them to dance.  Neville is too shy and Luna is… well, Luna."

Harry nodded as a furtive smile played across Ginny's face.

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

Harry walked alone after Quidditch practice the following Saturday morning.  He was a boy on a mission.  Shortly in front of him he could see a small figure sitting next to the water's edge.  Luna was exactly where he thought she would be.  His excitement rose as he saw that she was holding what appeared to be a magazine in her hands.  She looked up as he approached.  

"Hello Harry," she stood up from where she had been sitting.

"Hey Luna," Harry couldn't help but stare at her hands.  Noticing, she held out the magazine.  "My dad found what you needed, it's dated back to 1981."

Harry took the _Quibbler_ into his hands.  He stared at the cover and saw a small caption that read, "Secrets of the Portals revealed."

Luna started walking away and spoke over her shoulder, "I need that back when you are done… it is my father's last copy."

Harry tore his eyes away from the magazine when he remembered something that he needed to ask her, "Wait… Luna."   She stopped and turned in place and he jogged up to her, "Luna do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Luna looked at Harry for several moments, apparently sizing him up.  "Sure Harry, as friends right?"

Harry nodded profusely.  He felt his face turn red and he smiled, "Of course."

Luna tilted her head in confusion and turned to walk back up to the castle.  

Harry could only laugh to himself that Luna might be afraid that he had a crush on her.  He thought that she was definitely in her own world.  Thoughts that had been temporarily subsided, surfaced to the front of his mind.  He immediately looked down at the magazine in his hands before he rushed back up to the castle.  

He ran directly up to the library where he knew that he would get some privacy.  

He sat down at a table by himself and placed the magazine on the table in front of him.  He turned to the table of contents that listed the articles.  He was directed to turn to page 13 on which he would find the secrets of the portals.  

Harry paged through the magazine until he founds the article that he had been waiting to find.  He read on:

                   _Secrets of the Veil Revealed! Doorway to the Dead… Fabrication or Ministry secret?_

_It has recently come to our attention that the Ministry has recently lost and recovered an item of the most importance.  Not many people remember the tale of the "Three Great Portals."  We have reason to believe that these things not only exist, but at least one of them is in the Ministry's possession.  This item is known as the Veil of Esimed.  This was in Grindelwald's possession up to his defeat in the 1940's by Albus Dumbledore.  We have reason to believe that since then, the Ministry has taken it and held it within the Department of Mysteries.  That was until early this month when it was reported that a break in to the Ministry had occurred.  Despite the Ministry's insistence that nothing of importance was taken, an undisclosed source has informed us that you-know-who was the culprit and the Veil was the object of thievery.  It is the Quibbler's belief that you-know-who wished to get a hold of the veil so that he could contact the original maker, and perhaps find out the mystery of the long forgotten Gateway of Ecnanimod.  The Ministry has refused all of our claims on the subject calling them "bogus" and "fabrication on the Quibbler's part."  We, of course, know the truth.  The only thing that we can hope for is that you-know-who is not successful in using the Veil, as no one has in thousands of years.  With the dark lords recent escalation to power, we can only hope that this item will be recovered.  _

Harry turned the page.  Much to his disappointment there was no more.  He closed the magazine and covered his face in his hands.  He knew that the magazine was not read by a large audience, but someone had to know something more about it.  He knew that he had to speak with Dumbledore. 

If Voldemort had once had the Veil in his possession then Dumbledore had to have known about it.  The one thing he still was unsure of was whether or not to tell Ron and Hermione about his discovery about the Veil so far.  He knew that if they found out then they would probably be more concerned about him than anything.  Besides, they would only be angrier with him about keeping another secret from them.  

He thought about perhaps confiding in Ginny, as he figured she would keep the secret and she appeared to be quite level headed.  He knew that he eventually would have to tell someone what was going on.  With the things that had been happening, especially Trelawney's predictions, he knew that Voldemort was gaining power and probably planning something.  

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

Harry got back to the common room to find it relatively empty.  Only a few of the younger years were playing in the corner by the window.  Harry interrupted their game of exploding snap, "Do you know where Ron and Hermione are?"

One boy who he recognized as a third year boy looked up, "None of the upper year students are here… it's a Hogsmeade weekend – why didn't you go?"

"Oh," Harry answered, "Err… I wanted to get some work done."

Harry stood as the younger kids packed up their things, apparently leaving the common room.  He had completely forgotten about the weekend.  He had arranged to meet with Hermione and Ron before everyone left, but he figured that they had just gone on without him.  They must've left while he was in the library.

He was at a loss as to what he would do for the rest of the day because he hadn't really been planning on doing work.

The same boy who had spoken to him turned as he was walking out the portrait hole, "Oh… I think that Ginny Weasley stayed… but she went up to her dorm alone a while ago."

The small brown haired boy disappeared out of the portrait hole with his friends and Harry was left by himself.  He knew that he was probably not allowed to go into the girl's dormitories but he decided he would rather take the chance of getting in trouble than spending the rest of the day thinking about the Veil and the prophecy.

He turned to the unfamiliar route of the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitory.  

As he went up the stairs he checked quickly behind him once more to make sure that no one was there.  He hoped that the girl's stairs mirrored the boys.  He walked to the door that was where the fifth year boys would be on the other side.  He knocked lightly and waited.  He heard some muffled shuffling and then Ginny's voice, "Err come in."

He hesitated before cracking the door so that he could just peek in.  He still did not feel right about being in her room.  "Uh.. Ginny, can I come in?"

"Harry?"  He felt the doorknob being ripped from his grip as the door swung open.  Ginny was wearing a long satin emerald green dress.  She shifted slightly before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the room, "Harry, you aren't allowed to be up here."  She moved awkwardly back and crossed her arms, "Why are you here anyway… I thought you were going to Hogsmeade?" 

Harry shrugged his shoulders and moved further into the room, "Why aren't you there?"

"Well," Ginny sat down on her bed, "If you must know I was trying on my dress for the dance.  I got it as a present from Percy for making prefect."

She paused before continuing, "I know that he is just trying to get me to be more like him… but I figured, why should I let a nice dress go to waste.  Please Harry, don't tell Ron where I got it… he will just get mad."

Harry nodded, "You do look very nice."  He had to admit that she did look very beautiful.  Her Weasley red hair was tucked behind her ears.  He quickly averted his gaze to the window.  "Are you and Dean dating again?"

Ginny had moved over to her mirror and was twisting her hair into different buns.

"No, I told you we are just friends."

"You seem to be spending a large amount of time with him."

"Don't be stupid Harry, it's called being a friend… you do remember what that is don't you?"

"Ouch," Harry muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry Harry… I didn't mean that.  Dean has just been kinda lonely lately, you know, with Seamus dating Lavender.  He just needs someone to talk to – you know I can be your friend too Harry."

Harry looked away.  

After a few minutes he changed the subject, "Oh I asked Luna to the dance."

Ginny beamed, "That's so great Harry – Neville and Luna will be so good together.  They just need a little push."

Harry grinned, "Or just some of your evil scheming."

Ginny smiled.  They remained silent for a few seconds before her eyes drifted from his to the window behind him, "Harry you better go… it looks like everyone is coming back."

Harry nodded and turned to walk out the door.  He paused while he opened the door, "You know I think I might take you up on that offer of friendship sooner than you think."  

He looked at Ginny who smiled warmly, "I'm glad."

Harry walked back down to the empty common room where he sat in his chair, waiting for the return of his friends.  He felt more at ease, knowing that he did in fact have people who cared for him and wanted to be there for him.  

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

**Wayne****: I tried to clarify the fact that it is not a certainty that prophesies are only divulged once.  She is repeating the exact same prophecy word for word that was revealed to Harry in Book 5, so there was no reason to change the words of the prophecy in any way.  It is not supposed to be a new prophecy, it is related to Voldemort's increasing power.  Harry's life has never gone according to the norms, thus neither will the prophecy concerning his life.  **

**Avid Reader:** Thanks for your continued encouragement ^_^

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **Alynna**** Lis Eachann, bee11, ginnygal189, jods-luvs-draco, LizLauren, Mara Angel, Mella deRanged, PhoenixPadfoot89, Storm, Tears4sirius, Thestral, vamperfly.**

Keep up the reviews!!

**Special Thanks to my beta "Bootstrap" Jim who took the time to beta so I could post!!! Thanks a bunch!!!! ^-^**


	12. The Halloween Ball

**Disclaimer: ** Yea. Got nothing funny… so no I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this particular storyline ^_^ ::pats self on back::

**A/N: **I'm holding the next chapter hostage until I get 170 reviews.  Yes, I know that is blackmail and greedy… but hey, I can do what I want… I know what happens ^_-

Chapter 12: The Halloween Ball

Everyone at Hogwarts was talking excitedly about the Halloween dance, which was finally upon them.  The teachers had all began to get used to the fact that none of the students were particularly interested in what was going on during class.  They stopped giving detentions and taking House Points as it seemed pointless as students were inattentive in all of the houses.  

Harry was not particularly beside himself about going, but he figured that a little bit of fun just might be what he needed.  Things had returned to normal with his friends and he had done his best to put both the prophecy and the Veil in the back of his mind.  

Ron and Hermione were both acting slightly out of sorts, as if the dance was going to solidify something about the intensity of their relationship.  Not that they had a relationship. Harry had never seen them so much as hold hands.  He guessed it was because they were still only 16 and it was Ron that he was talking about.  

Ginny seemed to be looking forward to her big plan to get Neville and Luna together.  That week during their DADA lesson she had the class do written work, something she never usually did, in order to fill Harry in on all of the details.

The plan was not very difficult to follow.  He was to go with Luna, and she with Neville and then in the beginning of the dance Harry would excuse himself and proceed to leave the Great Hall.  Ginny, who would be dancing with Neville, would urge him on to dance with Luna.  Harry was not sure how he was supposed to go back into the dance or if that was even part of Ginny's plans.  All that he knew was that this plan did not exactly paint the best picture of his character.  He did not really wish to be viewed as the bloke who ditched his date.  Memories of the Yule Ball from his fourth year came floating back into his head.  

Harry had ranrun into a problem in the beginning of the week when he was finally coerced by Hermione to try on his dress robes to make sure that they fit.  Much to his annoyance, they did not.  He had grown a couple inches in the two years since he had last had to wear them.  

Professor McGonagall had noticed that many students had this problem, despite being told to bring them, as all fourth years and above were. The students had not used them in so long that they neglected to get new ones.  So, with Dumbledore's permission, she had arranged a robe owl order service.  Each student who needed a new robe had to write down their measurements and chose a color.  The orders were taken by owl post to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions in Diagon Alley.  The day before the ball they received the robes.  Harry was happy to discover that his robes fit very well.  They were again a bottle green color.  

Ron wore the robes that the twins had bought for him, which were a deep navy blue. Hermione was keeping her robes a secret.  She of course had gotten them while she had been home with her parents over the summer.  She refused to tell anyone except Ginny what color they were.  

Neville, of course, didn't have things going as smoothly.  He had apparently messed up on the measurements.  Because of that, when he tried on his new robes, which were a deep purple color, his ankles were exposed.  Harry tried to console him, but Neville was very nervous about the dance.  Harry had to wonder to himself if it was Luna that Neville liked.  

The morning of the dance had passed by rather quickly.  Ron and Harry had passed the time playing wizard's chess.  Harry could tell that Ron was extremely nervous, because he had actually managed to win a game.  Worse than that, Ron didn't even seem to have noticed. 

All of the Gryffindor girls had left the common room with hours to spare.  As Harry realized they had half an hour until they had to be at the dance he stood up.

"Ron, we should go get ready."

Ron jumped up from the seat and his eyes were wide, as if he had just been shocked out of a trance.

"Err… yea sure Harry."

Harry watched as his delirious best friend walked up the stairs to their dormitory.  He smiled to himself as he thought of how many different ways the night could unfold.  

The sixth year boys quickly showered and dressed.  Neville and Dean looked almost as nervous as Ron.  Seamus was his normal talkative self.  Harry concluded that he had no reason to be nervous, he and Lavender had been dating for a while.

Ginny told Harry that Dean was going with Pavarti.  He figured that this had been a last minute thing, although it fitted with two best friends dating two best friends.  

Harry swept his hand through his hair, he was trying to make it look styled if he couldn't make it flat.  This was also unsuccessful.  After five minutes, he reluctantly tried to make it stay flat as it was now going in every direction.  He shrugged in defeat and looked over to where Ron was sitting on his bed, his face drooped towards the floor.

"Ron, are you alright?"

Harry watched as Ron nodded dumbly but got up and proceeded toward the door.  Following behind Neville was Seamus and Dean, followed by Harry and Ron as they slowly made their way down to the common room, which was surprisingly not empty.  On the couches sat Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Pavarti.  They all stood up as the boys made their way across the room.

Hermione smiled smugly, "It appears boys aren't always the ones who are kept waiting."

Ron returned the smile and held out his arm, "We are worth the wait."

Harry couldn't believe how quickly Ron had recovered from five minutes before that.  He hoped that Ron had just realized that it was just Hermione.  He didn't want them to get into any fights during this dance.  

Harry noted that Hermione looked very beautiful.  She was wearing robes of a deep purple.  She had again used her hair tonic to make it super smooth.  She had worn it up in a French twist.  

Harry turned toward Ginny and Neville who had just linked arms.  Ginny looked very beautiful in her emerald green robes.  She had apparently decided to wear her hair down.  It was slightly curled and fell just beneath her shoulders.  Neville smiled with his mouth closed, which made him look like he was going to be sick.  Harry motioned for them to go before that could happen.

"We should head down I am meeting my date outside of the Great Hall."

He moved past the couple and went through the portrait hole.  He could hear Ginny talking to Neville softly, as they were following behind him, but he could not make out what they were saying.  

As they neared the Great Hall, Harry saw Luna standing close to a group of Ravenclaws.  As he approached she looked up and Harry could have sworn he saw almost a look of relief swiftly pass over her face.  Her long hair draped down long past her shoulders.  It almost totally hid the upper part of her pale yellow robes.  

Harry valiantly put out his arm, which Luna obligingly took.  Neville and Ginny had caught up to them.  Neville looked very relaxed with Ginny that was until he saw Luna.  From that point on Harry had no doubts about who Neville liked.  

Neville immediately lost his footing a tripped, falling to the floor and inevitably taking Ginny with him.  Heads turned as Luna and Harry rushed over to help the two people off of the floor.  Harry reached down and grabbed hold of Neville's hand, pulling him back up to a standing position.  Ginny got up and Harry noticed her cheeks colored slightly but she smoothed her hair and once again held her arm out to Neville. Neville, was redder than a marathon runner, quietly whispered some words of apologies to Ginny.  

They all slowly entered the Great Hall, which had been decorated extensively.  The room was lit by candles which were suspended in mid air throughout the room.  

As soon as Harry entered he could see the Professors that were in attendance.  Hagrid was talking animatedly to Professor Sprout.  He could see most of the other teachers sitting at the Head Table, which was the only normal table that remained in the room.  Instead of the usual large house tables, there were many small round tables forming the perimeter of a square which was not doubt intended to be the dance floor.  McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking quietly with Snape and turned to face the students as they entered.  

The one thing that stood out the most to Harry was a person sitting all alone at the end of the table.  Viktor Krum sat by himself, determinedly staring at the table and not at the students.  Harry could not believe that he had even attended the dance.  He hoped that his presence would not cause any problems between Ron and Hermione.  Harry figured that with all of the things that they had gone through because of him, they deserved to have one night of peace where they could just appreciate each other's company.  

The students slowly filled into the tables.  Harry and Luna sat down at a table with Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Lavender.  Dean had gone over with Pavarti to the Ravenclaw table because she wanted to sit with her sister.

The room quieted down as Dumbledore stood up.  It was not until all of the teachers were seated that Harry noticed that they were all wearing black robes.  

"Welcome Everyone to our Halloween Dance.  We will be having dinner first and then I invite all of you to dance the night away… that is until about one when we expect you all head back to bed."  He smiled and gestured with his hands.  Suddenly all of their empty plates were filled with all kinds of delicious looking food.  

Dumbledore once again took his seat and the Great Hall was suddenly filled with noise.  People were talking and yelling to each other.  Harry enjoyed the warm atmosphere that it created.  

~~~***~~~***~~~

Once everyone had their fill of dinner, the plates disappeared off of the tables.  The candlelight dimmed even lower and music started playing as if from nowhere.  It started off with a rather fast song that Harry had never heard of before.  He knew that it had to be a wizard song because he didn't think it sounded like the kind of thing that muggles listened to.  At least not anything he had heard Dudley listening to the previous summers.  

The large square of empty floor was quickly filled with students.  Harry even watched as Hermione dragged Ron onto the floor where Ron proceeded to bounce around in an awkward manner.  

Harry laughed until he felt a hand rest on his arm.  He turned to see Luna looking at him.

"Harry, aren't we going to dance?"

Harry felt his stomach flip before he nodded his head once quickly.

He got up and entwined his arm with hers as they made their way to the floor.  

Harry stepped from side to side as the music played.  He tried to stay on beat as well as he could.  He could feel people starting to stare in his direction but he was pretty sure that it was not his dancing that was causing all of the attention.  

Luna was throwing her arms up in the air wildly.  Harry guessed that she was not dancing to the song that was playing because she was twirling around and going faster than the music.

Harry started to become more embarrassed, as he did not like being put in the spotlight.  But then he realized something.  He got attention because of something he did that he could not even remember.  Luna got attention for a totally different reason.  He knew that sometimes people made fun of her, but she didn't care.  He assumed that was the reason that Luna probably intrigued him so much; that she didn't care what anyone else thought.  He wished he could be more like that, not as much as Luna, but more at ease with being Harry Potter.  

After about the third song a slow song came on and Harry and Luna moved together, somewhat awkwardly.  He saw Ginny and Neville slowly maneuvering their way over to where he and Luna were dancing.

Ginny winked at him, she had told him earlier that that would be the signal.

He looked away and thought for a second.  He could not just excuse himself from dancing with Luna.  He could not just leave her stranded on the dance floor even if she was going to be rescued by Neville.  He quickly searched his mind for the best solution.  He knew that Ginny would probably kill him, but he had to do what he thought was right.

He stopped moving and backed away from Luna so that he was looking at her face to face.  She looked at him through a confused expression that she wore on her face.  

"Luna look, I am supposed to tell you that I don't feel like dancing anymore and I am supposed to leave you here."

Harry watched as Luna's face fell.  He knew that she was probably used to having jokes played on her.  He also saw Ginny smiling over Neville's shoulder, no doubt thinking that he was just carrying out the plan.  He knew that Ginny only had people's best interests in mind, but he knew from experience that the Weasley way was not always the right way. 

He quickly averted his attention back to Luna.  "Don't worry I wasn't going to just leave you here.  You see I'm probably not supposed to tell you this but – well… Neville likes you.  And he didn't have the courage to ask you to the dance himself.  So Ginny… sort of had this idea that we could get you two together tonight."

He waited silently as Luna appeared to be thinking to herself, formulating a response in her head.  

"Harry, why didn't Neville just ask me?"  
"Well," Harry began "I am not sure… nerves I guess – but you should probably ask him yourself."

For the first time since the conversation began, Luna smiled.  She leaned in close and whispered, "I'll tell you a secret… I like Neville too."

With that she walked away from Harry toward a rather confused looking Ginny.  She stopped and talked to them.  Before Harry knew it he watched as Ginny excused herself and Neville started dancing with Luna.  He looked like he was rather tense, but happy nonetheless.  

Ginny walked over toward Harry.  He smiled innocently when he saw the look on her face, "Want to dance?"

She looked reluctant for a second but finally put her arm on his shoulder.  

"Harry, why didn't you go with the plan?"

"Ginny, I don't think it would have been nice for Luna to feel abandoned, even for just a second" he paused before continuing, "call it the hero inside me."

Ginny smiled, "Making jokes are we? I'm glad to see you are back to your old self… I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean for her to feel abandoned…"

Harry interrupted, "I didn't think that for a second… I know you just wanted to help them… It's sweet.  But I also know that Weasley's are sometimes notorious for being short sided and passionate about somethingssome things."

She giggled, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Harry started to list the names, "I don't know… Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Molly…"

Ginny lightly punched his ribs, "I get the point."

Harry laughed and they continued to dance.  From the corner of this eye he saw Snape enter the Great Hall.  He had not even realized that he had left.  He watched as his hook-nosed professor made his way over to the Head Table where Dumbledore was sitting.

His attention was brought back when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.  He turned to see Dean facing him, "Mind if I cut in for a little while?"

Harry smiled and backed away, "Ginny I am going to sit down for a while."

She nodded and seemed almost hesitant while taking Dean's hand. 

Harry turned and made his way over to the table.  Hermione and Ron were also sitting down.  They were talking to each other when Harry plopped himself in a chair across them. 

"Having fun are we?"

Hermione nodded and Ron smiled. "How about you mate?  I see the plan for Neville and Luna worked."

Harry smiled to himself, "More or less."

Hermione looked like she was about to say something but she closed her mouth as Professor McGonagall appeared next to the table.  

"Mr. Weasley I need to talk to you and your sister immediately… alone."

Ron looked startled but determined, "Whatever it is… you can say it in front of Harry and Hermione."

McGonagall looked apprehensive but finally nodded shortly, "Very well… please get your sister and go to Professor Dumbledore's office."

Harry looked over to the head table and noticed that Dumbledore was not there.  Neither was Snape.  

Harry couldn't help but notice the uncomfortable feeling of uneasiness that was growing inside of him.  He got up and followed behind Hermione.  Ron had walked over to the dance floor where he was going to get Ginny.  

Harry and Hermione waited for Ron and Ginny outside the doors to the Great Hall.  As soon as they closed the doors behind them they made their way to Dumbledore's office.  

Harry tried to think about anything besides the horrid thoughts that were going on inside his head.  The year had been relatively crisis-free and he was finally learning to enjoy not having the spotlight on him all of the time or having to worry about people that he loved being attacked.

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

Dumbledore had been sitting at his desk when they entered.  Snape was standing next to him on one side and McGonagall was on the other.  Harry felt very much like he was facing an inquisition.  It took him a second before he finally realized that he was not the one that they had asked to speak to: It was Ginny and Ron.

Dumbledore motioned for them to take seats.  

Ginny and Ron took the two seats and Harry and Hermione stood back behind the chairs.  Hermione gave Harry a sideways worried glance.  He smiled weakly and then turned back toward Dumbledore.  

Dumbledore folded his hands and placed them gently on the desk in front of him.  He looked up and Harry could tell at once it would be bad news.  He saw Dumbledore's eyes, which revealed fear and apprehension, something they usually never did.

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news… We don't know the full nature of what has happened so I do not wish to worry you unduly, but rather keep you informed – and unfortunately this news affects you personally."

Harry saw Ron sit up straighter in his chair, his face still as if carved in stone, staring intently at the headmaster.  Ginny let out a small gasp and then leaned forward.

"It has been brought to my attention from members of the Order that the death eaters have become active once again.  Early this evening there was a kidnapping, no one was killed but I am afraid that several people had the _Cruciatus_ curse used on them."

He paused as if formulating what to say next.

"Percy was the one who has been kidnapped.  We don't know why – but I assure you that the Order is working hard to try and figure it out.  Kingsley Shacklebolt was the one of the Aurors who was sent over after the attack.  Miss Penelope Clearwater had been with him at the time.  She was taken to St. Mungos, as I am afraid she received a rather large dose of the _Cruciatus.  Once they were able to make her comfortable, Kingsley asked her a few questions to learn what happened."_

He paused for several more moments, "She wasn't able to identify the death eater who took Percy…only that it was in fact a death eater."

Hermione gasped, "Is the Ministry planning on keeping this quiet?"

Dumbledore continued, "Yes well apparently they are choosing to cover up many things as of late… even Kingsley was ordered not to tell anyone about what happened tonight."

Ron spoke up for the first time, "So no one is going to find out what happened?  Aren't they going to even look for him?"

Dumbledore looked squarely at Ron, "The Ministry is not planning on telling anyone… we have contacted your parents and they said they would get in touch with your brothers.  I think that we should keep this to ourselves for the time being.  I don't understand why Percy was taken.  The only connection that we have made is that he was at one time extremely close to the Minister.  Our only guess is that he knows something that Voldemort wants to know.  We need time to find out where he might be and why exactly he was taken.  But like I have said, we don't know the severity of the situation at this time.  I have informed your parents that if you wish to go home we will excuse you."

Ron shook his head and stood up, "Who cares if he was taken? For all we know it's just some trick… probably is working for you-know-who."

With that he turned and stormed out of the office, the door slamming shut behind him.   Harry knew that Ron probably did not mean what he said.  If anything he guessed that Ron was fighting an inner battle about how to deal with Percy being taken.  Percy was not one of any of their favorite people at the moment but he was still family.  

Hermione had already excused herself and followed closely behind Ron.  Ginny finally stood up from her seat, tears threatening to escape from the corners of her eyes, "I'm sorry he doesn't mean it – he just…"  But her wavering voice trailed off and she quietly exited following the other three.  

Harry was left alone with his teachers and the headmaster, all who had their eyes fixed on him.  He stood still for a second, "Will you tell us if there is any more news?"

Dumbledore nodded gently and Harry turned to leave.  He stopped however as the headmaster spoke one last time, "Harry I hope that you will not continue to keep other's in the dark… It has proved useful in the past to have outside help."

Harry nodded and left the office.  He decided not to go back to the dance as he figured that the others probably wouldn't have gone back anyway.  Harry was bewildered as he thought about what Dumbledore had said.  Did he know that he hadn't discussed the prophecy with his friends?  Did he know that Harry had been looking into the veil?  Harry secretly vowed to one day discover how Dumbledore knew so much.

Harry returned to the common room to indeed find the other three sitting on the couches.  Ron sat staring at the fire silently while Hermione sat next to him, leaning against him slightly.

Harry took a seat on the same couch as Ginny, who was curled up in the corner, her robes wrinkling in the process.

They sat in silence before Harry decided the time had come where there was too much at stake to be keeping secrets, no matter of their importance at the moment.  Dumbledore was right, if they had any hope of getting through any battles through the year, they would have to do so together.  

Harry began slowly, "I think that all of you might want to know about some things that I haven't talked about with you…"  And with that, Harry slowly began divulging the information about the prophecy as well as the research that he had been doing in reference to the Veil.

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

**Avid Reader: ** thanks for another great review… as for your question I do not divulge personal information… heehee ^_^

**Pointy-eared bow twanger**: absolutely love the name! and thanks!

**Vamperfly**** & Debbie: hmm… nice point… looks like I am going to have to use my "literary license" and pretend that the *rules* were changed… nice catch though and thanks!! ^_-**

Thanks to everyone as always… reviews are extremely helpful and encouraging, thus is my reasoning behind wanting to thank everyone who did: **Alynna**** Lis Eachann, bee11, ginnygal189, PhoenixPadfoot89, Star06, starryn1ght.  Again my goal before next is to reach 170…. Hehehe ^_^**

Thanks to my awesome beta reader! Bootstrap Jim ::applause:: Who has been _extremely_ understanding so far… ^_^


	13. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  No copyright infringement is intended or inferred.  I do own this storyline.

**A/N:** OK, so I was just kidding with the 170 thing, hmmm… I shouldn't have counted multiple reviews… just kidding hehe, ^_- thanks everyone, keep on reviewing.  Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 13: Let the Games Begin

Harry had told his friends about everything the night of the Halloween Dance.  They had all reacted pretty much the way he thought they would.  Ron just spewed off ideas about how Luna was crazy and about the untrustworthiness of the _Quibbler.  Hermione had immediately excused herself to go to the library and Ron had soon after followed suit.  The only one that had slightly surprised Harry was Ginny._

She had remained rather calm while he told them everything.

When the room was empty except for the two of them, Harry decided that he should ask her about her tranquility concerning the situation.

Harry thought for a moment about the correct way of addressing the issue.  

"Ginny, can I ask you a question?"

She had been staring at the fire place for time, with a far away look on her face.  Startled by the sudden change in silence she whipped her head around to meet eyes with Harry.  "Of course" she replied rather quickly.

"It's just that… well I considered this to be big news… and well you didn't seem to have much of a reaction."

Ginny's face was serious, "I'm sorry Harry but I already knew… well most of it anyway."

Whatever Harry had been expecting her to say, it was not that.  He hadn't told anyone about the things that he had found out about the Veil.  The only other person who knew was Luna, and Harry did not think that she was the type of person that would tell after he asked her to keep it a secret.

After he didn't say anything Ginny shifted slightly in the corner of the couch, raising herself up so that she was sitting with her feet on the floor.

"I guess I should explain… you see, a couple of weeks ago I was studying by myself in the library before Quidditch practice.  That is, until Luna came in.  She put her books on the table but then realized that she had forgotten her Defense notes in her dormitory.  She asked me to watch her things and I, of course, said yes."  Ginny paused momentarily eyeing Harry cautiously.

"I went to move her books closer to me when I noticed that she had an issue of the _Quibbler mixed in.  I love doing those quizzes with her.  So I didn't see any harm in looking at it… that is until I noticed the date… and then the captions.  I read the article about the Veil Harry.  I figured that it couldn't be some strange coincidence that Luna had something that was probably of great importance to you… I put it back before she returned so Luna doesn't even know I read it."_

"Ginny, why didn't you tell me you knew I was researching the Veil?"

"I didn't want you to think I was interfering.  Besides I talked to you later that day, and I told you that if you ever needed a friend…"

Harry interrupted her, "You read it before I did!  I met Luna after Quidditch practice… I could have just told you then."

"Harry, I knew that you would tell me – err I mean Ron and Hermione when you were ready… and you did.  Besides, like I said I didn't know everything… I knew that this Veil had to be the same one that Sirius fell into…But I didn't know that you had discussed it with Aberforth… I thought all of the information you had came from the _Quibbler."_

Harry did not look Ginny in the eyes, "Yea but I only told you after Dumbledore _suggested that I should tell someone."_

Ginny smiled and reached her hand across the couch onto Harry's, "You know that you would have told someone… you know you can rely on your friends."

Harry laughed, "One thing I know is that Hermione is probably driving Ron mad with research in the library right now."

Ginny laughed, pulling her hand back and slowly lifted herself off of the couch.  She attempted to smooth the dress, but to no avail, the wrinkles endured.

She turned slightly and stopped to face Harry once again.  

"I know what Percy wrote about you last year, and I know that was horrible… but he is my brother, and I still love him.  I know Mum and Dad and everyone else still see him as this lying git, but I still see him as Percy, the person who would work so hard for anything.  I see him as someone who has made some bad choices, but I don't think he deserves this."

Harry heart sank as he realized what Ginny must be thinking, "Ginny I am not glad that this happened to Percy… I admit that he is not my favorite person at the moment, but he is family to you and Ron, and that makes him mine, in a way."

Ginny smiled warmly, "Thanks Harry, I am just afraid no one will bother looking for him."

She turned and walked slowly to her dormitory staircase disappearing as she ascended. 

~~~***~~~***~~~

Harry's favorite past time of Hogwarts had finally come.  The first Quidditch match of the year was quickly approaching.  Harry was managing to breed enemies out of his teammates.  They did not appreciate the practices every evening, most of which had lasted numerous hours passed the allotted pitch time. 

Harry knew that he was overworking them, but he figured that they would thank him for it when they defeated Slytherin that coming Saturday.   He could hear some of the older teammates, especially Katie Bell, murmuring Wood under their breath every now and again.  He decided after a while to take it as a compliment.  And thus the practices continued.

Saturday morning found Harry wide awake sitting with Hermione at the breakfast table.  He had attempted to wake Ron but all that had succeeding in doing was testing Harry's reaction time as he just barely ducked out of the way of Ron's fist.  

Hermione had already yelled at him twice for tapping his fingers on the table.  Saying that he was nervous was the understatement of the decade.  Harry wished that he could close his eyes and be back at his first Quidditch game.  As nervous as he had been, he had still been under Oliver Wood's wing a benefit that was no longer his.  

Harry knew all too well that if the game was lost, he was to blame.  As he sat there, waiting for the team to make their way into breakfast all of the bad points from the practices came floating back into his mind; the time when Ron had missed five Quaffles in a row.  Or the time he had to pull Andrew and Jack aside for their incessant cobbing.  How could he forget about the time when Ginny had tried to avoid an oncoming Bludger, only to instinctively throw the Quaffle… right into Katie Bell who had not been paying attention.  

Harry was stirred from his thoughts as the members of his team slowly appeared through the doors.  First, came Ginny and Dean, who looked relatively excited.  Then Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper had arrived along with several of the people from their year.  Katie walked in with several seventh year girls and finally Ron walked in, looking like he hadn't slept in years.  

Hermione looked concerned, "Ron what happened to you?"

He murmured several statements while devouring some food that Hermione had placed on a plate in front of him.

Ginny giggled, "Ickle Ronnekins is just a little nervous."

Harry watched as Ron shot his younger sister death glares.  

Ginny turned around and said something to Dean, obviously ignoring her brother.

"Ron" Hermione gasped, "Stop eating so much, you are going to make yourself sick!"

Harry noticed that Ron had managed to shovel all of the food into his mouth, and he was turning a strange greenish color.

Harry had to do something, "Ron relax, remember the last match of last year… you were the hero."

Ron looked like he was about to speak.  All that he managed was a quiet squeak before he held his hand up to his mouth and immediately dashed toward the doors.

Ron didn't return for the remainder of the meal.  Instead he met everyone in the changing rooms.

Harry was relieved to see that he had returned to his normal color and was managing to carry on a conversation with Andrew.

Harry knew that he should address the team with some inspirational words but he wasn't sure where to start. 

"Alright everyone, this is Slytherin.  I assume I don't need to tell you what that means… but we are better, therefore make sure it is a clean game.  As long as each one of us do what we have trained so hard in practice for I don't see any reason why we shouldn't be able to beat them.  We have both new and old players who I know will do everything and anything in their power and using their skills to fight for the Quidditch cup this year.  We all know that we deserve it.  We won it last year and we can certainly do it again… so let's go out there and let's get 'em!"

Everyone sat quietly as Harry realized he had managed to spout the long speech with only one breath.  He was sure that if Wood was there he would've been proud.  He was only too grateful that the twins had not been there to poke fun at him for the inspirational speech.  

After several more moments passed, they could hear the roar of the crowd from the outside.  Harry was very nervous but he was also surprisingly confident that they could win.  The Slytherin team had the same members as the previous year, so he knew what to expect.

At last he gathered everyone up and they marched out of the changing rooms.  The day outside was cloudy and Harry could feel the slight chill of oncoming winter on his face.

They walked toward the Slytherin team who were already getting ready to mount their brooms.  Viktor Krum mumbled, "Captains shake hands."

Montague, the Dudley look alike that Harry recognized from the previous year, took Harry's hand in his and attempted to crush every bone in his hand.  Harry tried not to flinch, as he was not nearly as strong as Montague.  

Harry glanced at Viktor, who gave him a small nod, "Mount your brooms."

Viktor reached his hand under his robes and pulled out a whistle that looked very much like the one Madam Hooch used to own.   

The whistle blew shrilly and everyone was flying into their positions.  Harry could hear Colin Creevey over the crowd, as he had inherited the position of announcer from Lee Jordan.  This of course was not wanted by the other houses as Lee had been infamous for his biased commentary of the games.  Colin was at last accepted because McGonagall had given her word to the other heads of houses that she would be monitoring him extremely closely.  

Harry shot up into the sky so that he was given an unobstructed view of the field below.  His eyes searched wildly for any golden gleam of the Snitch.  Across the field, he could make out Malfoy doing the exact same thing.  

Colin's usually quiet voice boomed over the cheers, "Bell is first to take hold of the Quaffle… She maneuvers around Montague… oh I wish I had my camera, Dennis grab my camera!"

"Oh close call as she is hit by a Bludger courtesy of Crabbe… and the Quaffle is snatched from under her by Warrington. *click*"

Several audible clicks are then heard, as Harry mused that Colin was probably holding the camera up to the microphone while taking his pictures. 

"Warrington barely avoids a hit by Kirke… oh and he makes a pass *click*… But it is intercepted by none other than Ginny Weasley!"

Harry was quickly distracted as he thought he saw a glimmer of gold out of the corner of his eye.  With a second glance he had deduced that it had unfortunately just been the end of Ron's broom.  He lowered himself slightly so that if he was to catch a real glimpse he would be in better reach of getting it.

"Weasley quickly moves toward Slytherin goals… Montague looks like he is trying to catch up *click* but Weasley… oh she passes to new Gryffindor chaser Dean Thomas *click* … Thomas throws toward the posts and it is… missed by Bletchley… SCORE!! *click click click* …Gryffindor starts the score with 10 to nil!"

Harry grinned as Dean smiled wide, Ginny had flew up to him and was patting him excitedly on the back.  

Everything started up again quickly, Harry noted that the Slytherin team was looking especially peeved.  

"Pucey has the Quaffle… and he passes to Warrington… oh he barely misses the Bludger as Goyle hits is out of the way..."

"Warrington passes around Weasley to Montague… Sloper hits the Bludger in his direction and he is hit!... Oh but he hangs on, he passes the Quaffle back to Pucey, who shoots… and it is blocked by Gryffindor keeper Ron Weasley! *click click*"

"Bell regains control of the Quaffle… she is pushed by Montague who swoops down and grabs the Quaffle… he is flying fast back toward the goal and shoots… Weasley hits it… oh but it goes in! *click* Slytherin and Gryffindor are tied."

Harry watched on impatiently as Slytherin scored once more taking the lead.  He knew that the team was losing moral quickly but all that he could do for them was to try and concentrate on catching the Snitch.  

Ginny managed to score and the crowd roared loudly from the Gryffindor stands.  

"Tied once again 20 to 20!"

Harry dove toward the Gryffindor goal posts where he could've sworn he had seen the Snitch.  Harry vaguely heard Colin's voice through the roar of the wind passing his head, "Potter is off…"

Harry saw out of the corner of his eye the all too familiar green robes of the Slytherin team.  

"Malfoy is on his tail…This is not phasing the chasers of either team… Bell has Quaffle… she throws it to Ginny Weasley… she looks like she is gonna shoot… OH She is knocked off of her broom by a hard hit Bludger from Goyle! *click*"

Harry unconsciously turned his head to see Ginny plummeting towards the ground.  He hadn't realized he had stopped in mid air while watching until he heard Colin announcing that Malfoy was close up on the Gryffindor goal posts.  

Viktor Krum pointed his wand toward Ginny as she fell to the ground.  Harry surmised that he must have used a cushioning charm as she fell gracefully on the mossy grass as if it had been an invisible bed of feathers.  

"Harry!"  Harry hear Ron call his name and he whipped his head back around.  Malfoy was less than two arm lengths away from the Snitch.  Luckily, Harry felt someone fly past him and he heard the crack of a Bludger against a bat as Jack Sloper directed the Bludger right toward Malfoy.  The Bludger made full contact with Malfoy's side.  Harry watched as Malfoy gaped like a fish, and fell off of the side of his broom… to the ground below.  Harry, regaining his composure, took advantage and lurched forward on his broom, closing the last distance between himself and the Snitch.  He reached out his hand and didn't close it again until he felt the reassuring shape of the small ball in his palm.  

"Potter has caught the Snitch!... Gryffindor wins 170 to 20! *click click*"

Harry could hear the deafening roar of the crowds as he safely returned to the ground.  His team quickly surrounded him in an enormous team hug, but Harry noticed that two red heads were missing.  He peered over the heads of his teammates to see Ron and Krum standing over Ginny; he also saw that several teachers were running across the field.

Malfoy was standing not far away with his teammates, hugging his side lugubriously.  

As Harry pushed his way over to where they were, he was eerily reminded of his second year in the Chamber of Secrets.  Ginny lay upon the ground, unconscious and Harry felt chills throughout his spine as he remembered his experiences with Tom Riddle and the diary.  

McGonagall stood over and murmured, "_Mobilicorpus"_, and Ginny's body was raised into the air.  "Get back everyone… we are taking her up to the hospital wing."

                    ~~~***~~~***~~~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited outside the hospital wing with Luna and Neville.  Ron was uncharacteristically quiet and his freckles had apparently disappeared within the white color that his skin had taken on.  Finally Madam Pomfrey appeared from behind the doors "You can see her now for a couple of moments… she is fine… a few broken ribs and the wind knocked out of her, nothing I couldn't take care of."  She stood with a reluctant look her face, sizing them up, "Perhaps you should go in shifts…"

Harry waited as Hermione and Ron went in first.  He stood quietly with Luna and Neville, not one word escaping their mouths.  

After several minutes the other two had reappeared, Ron looking very much recovered.  Hermione turned to Harry, "We are going to go back to the common room… I think we,"  she looked pointedly at Ron, "should get a start on our work."

Neville and Luna had spent even less time than the other two had.  Luna shuffled past Harry, "You can go in now… we are going to the library."

Harry smiled to himself as he saw their hands link.  He couldn't help but feel as if he had contributed to their happiness in some way. 

He pushed open the door and saw a small figure sitting up in a bed in the far corner.  Harry walked toward where Ginny was, propped up reading the _Quibbler_.  

She looked up and smiled, "Congratulations on the win Harry… first game as captain and you emerge victorious."

Harry grinned coyly, "I think I should be congratulating you."

Ginny grimaced slightly, "I didn't do anything but get hurt."

Harry sat down on the edge of her bed, "Please Gin… for the sake of my ego don't say you didn't do well because you were hurt… do you have any idea how many times I have been up here in my Quidditch career?"

Ginny laughed quietly before cringing, and carefully holding her side.  Harry watched her, "Not fully healed yet?"

"Madam Pomfrey says I will be out of here in a couple of days… no big deal really."

Harry turned his gaze to the magazine that she had been reading.  It was the one that Luna had given him.  Ginny quickly realized what he had been looking at, "Harry, don't be mad… Luna doesn't know that I took it"

Harry smiled reassuringly, "I didn't know you were such a kleptomaniac."

Ginny completely ignored his joke and continued, "It's just that I thought that maybe I could look it over again and hopefully find something.  I know that you only tell Hermione and Ron about things… but I want to help… a lot of people actually."

Harry stared at the covers on the bed, not meeting her glance.  If he could make the decision he wouldn't want anyone to have to be involved, he couldn't bear to lose anyone else in his life.  He didn't realize that Ginny was still talking, "I know Neville…he may not talk about it but I know he thinks about getting revenge."  She stopped abruptly and met his  gaze, a moment of understanding passing between them.

"Ginny I know I can trust my friends, of course you and Neville are included in that… I just don't want anyone getting hurt."

He rose, signaling his departure and turned to her smiling and slightly bemused face, "Thanks Gin… I'll come back later."

Harry walked out of the hospital wing, for once in his life finally realizing that, Voldemort aside, the larger war against evil was not wholly his to fight.

Please Review Everyone! ^_^

Special Thanks to my beta who took his time making sure it was perfect ^_-  Thanks Bootstrap Jim ^_^


	14. Inquiring Minds

Disclaimer: For the fourteenth time, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.  However, I do not hesitate to stake claim on whatever I can…. Which means my plot…woohoo ^_^

A/N: Thanks for the reviews…I have finally finished the final plans for the story which I believe will be around 27 chapters or so… so hang in there… we are just getting started… and I hope to have more reviews in the future… they are a HUGE incentive to write ^_^

Chapter 14: Inquiring Minds

Harry Potter rushed down the hallway toward the huge gargoyle statue that he had come to know very well.  He was late but he figured that it was for a good reason, he had been helping Hagrid with Grawp.  

Hagrid had asked Harry to come down to his cottage after class so that he could visit with Grawp. Hagrid felt that he had become very lonely.  Harry was very aware of the fact that he didn't visit as much as he should, but he had been rather preoccupied the past couple of weeks.  

After Ginny had gotten out of the hospital wing they had quickly started up with plans for their DADA class.  They were working on a demonstration of their own Patronus charms for the class.  They had also been practicing hard with Quidditch.

Unfortunately they had not gotten any further in their research of the Veil.  Hermione was determined not to give up and she reminded Harry of that every chance that she got.

Harry got off of the moving staircase and did not even bother to knock before entering Dumbledore's office.  He pushed open the large door and paused as everyone turned and stared at him.  He was the last one to arrive, but that did not really surprise him.  Hermione and Ron wore equal expressions of bewilderment and Ginny looked simply amused.  He looked toward Dumbledore and smiled apologetically.  The old man nodded but motioned for Harry to sit in the half moon in front of his desk, formed by chairs.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting, I just wish for some feedback on how you think the DADA classes are going thus far."

He shuffled through some papers before continuing, "The test scores in the classes have been exemplary, and so I have no concerns myself."

Luna stood up and addressed the headmaster, "I wanted to know if we could expand the present curriculum… I mean, there are so many things and creatures that these students are not informed about."

Harry, who was sitting on the other side of the room next to Hermione, heard her murmur, "That is because they do not exist."  She had not been quiet enough as Luna turned and looked at her for a fleeting moment before turning her inquiring look back to Dumbledore.

He looked at the small girl, "I gather that you mean the things from your father's magazine.  And although I also think not enough people are aware of them, I believe they may not be ready to learn about them."  

Harry caught a small wink from the Professor and Luna smiled, once again sitting down in her seat.

Everyone was quiet as Dumbledore rummaged through some more papers.  Seeming to find what he was looking for he placed the paper on his desk in triumph.  He perused it for several moments, whilst everyone remained silent throughout the room.  

"Miss Weasley, I had almost forgotten about your proposal."

Harry saw Ginny redden slightly as if she had forgotten as well.  She turned her face and their eyes met.  She smiled widely and winked, and it was then that Harry was sure that whatever she had proposed had been something first-rate.

"Everyone… Miss Weasley has asked if we could put on a special program for the students.  I have to say myself that it sounds like a brilliant idea… Miss Weasley, why don't you share your idea with the others?"

Ginny nodded and spoke with hesitation initially, "Well, I wanted to put on a sort of demonstration for the DADA students.  I know that they get plenty of theory," she looked pointedly at Hermione and Ernie, who were completely oblivious to the allegation, "but I thought it would be an excellent initiative for them to see what they are learning in use.  So I thought that we could have a sort of battle competition here at Hogwarts.  I imagine we could open it up to students 5th year and older for it can be single elimination.  We can also host it within the Great Hall.

I am aware that we used to have the Dueling club and then last year we had the DA, but this year I don't think there are any actual chances to perform magic in a valuable context.  The younger students can get the chance to see the benefit and usefulness of what they are learning at the same time that the older students are being able to sharpen their skills."

She looked around the room at all of their faces, looking for some kind of encouragement that it had been, in fact, a fine idea.  No one said anything for some time before Harry took it upon himself to speak, "That sounds like a brilliant idea Ginny!"

Taking their cue from Harry, everyone joined in the mutual acceptance of the proposal and they were talking eagerly about who would prevail.

Dumbledore stood up from his desk, causing the conversations to subside, "I also agree, Miss Weasley that this is a magnificent plan… but I will have to work on making sure that it is properly supervised as well as that everyone is aware of the proper dueling rules.  I will also contact the Heads of Houses to discuss the idea as well as when they would like the event to happen… I also imagine that many people will want to participate so I advise that we have a type of pre duel so that we can narrow down our list of contenders; as you know we can not have this challenge last a week."

They were soon after excused from the meeting and most of them were truly excited.  Harry noticed however that his friends were not as thrilled as the others have proved to be.  Hermione and Ron had marched up ahead with Ginny, while Harry had stayed after for a moment to apologize to Dumbledore for being delayed.  

As he rounded the corner to the hallway he stopped when he heard Ron's muted and infuriated words, "Ginny that was not a good idea."

"Why not Ron?"

"For two reasons; the first being the Triwizard Tournament and how well that turned out for Harry.  And the second is the Ministry of Magic and how well _that_ turned out for Harry."

"Ron, don't be thick, this is a simple school duel.  It is more of a presentation for the younger students then anything."

"But Ginny, I don't think this will help… why have duels when we don't have to?"

Harry turned the corner to face his friends.  Hermione, who he had not heard, had her face buried behind a book, neither seeming to know what the other two had been talking about, or Harry's new presence.

However Ron and Ginny had become completely conscious of his presence.  Harry did not want to cause any problems between his friends, but he had to admit that he did not want to be protected by anyone else and he figured there was no time like the present to make that perfectly lucid.  

Harry looked at Ron fixedly, "I think that this is a good idea and I think it was brilliant for Ginny to suggest it.  I know that you are worried about me but I need you to trust that I can take care of myself.  I don't need you mothering me Ron; unfortunately I have many people already doing that."

He set lips into a straight expression, neither a smile nor a frown and he walked away.  He was not even sure if he wanted to partake in the duel, but he did not want them to cancel it because of him.  And like Ginny said, it was a simple school event; he doubted that Dumbledore would let anything happen to any of the students during the combat.

He kept walking for a while, desperate to end all of the thoughts that were running through his head.  He was relived to finally see something that would do just the thing.  He looked up to see the picture on the wall that led to the kitchens.  He had wanted to speak with Dobby for a while, and he figured the chat was long overdue.

He reached his hand up and lightly brushed his finger against the side of the pear, which squirmed and giggled.  

Upon entering the kitchens he saw Dobby right away.  He was squatting over a form on the floor, which was flapping its arms and legs in every direction.  Dobby seemed to be trying to pour a liquid into the mouth, but was being enormously unsuccessful.  

As Harry moved closer, he saw that the figure on the ground was Winky, or something that used to bear a resemblance to the house elf called Winky.  

Dobby turned around, apparently alerted by Harry's footsteps.  "Harry Potter sir, I am very sorry."  Dobby looked very alarmed and oddly worn-out.  

Harry looked down at the figure on the floor, "What is wrong with her?"

Dobby turned to face the same figure and shook his head dejectedly, "Dobby does not know sir.  Dobby is thinking Winky is very lonely and very sick, but nothing makes her happy."

Harry tried to touch Winky's brow, which turned out to be a dire idea, as all it succeeded in doing was causing her to start moaning shrilly.  

"Don't worry Harry Potter, sir; Dobby will take care of it…somehow."

"Dobby, I wanted to ask you a question actually, about Gryffindor Tower."

Harry noticed that Dobby looked panicked and immediately flung himself headlong into a long tirade of apologies. "Dobby is sorry sir, but he must get her to stop… no one will go and Dobby does not have enough time to do it all himself… Winky is always causing problems."

Harry felt sincerely terrible, as he had not meant to hurt Dobby, and he wanted to find out just what exactly had been going on.  The tower had become increasingly messy.  At first all of the students had handled it well, pitching in to help clean, and making their own beds.  But, the last few weeks it had gone totally out of their hands.  No matter how much they tried to clean, they were always covered in at least a film of dust each time they sat in the common room.

"So if I ask Hermione to stop leaving out clothes the other house elves will help you?"

Dobby shook his head, his eyes starting to fill up with tears, "It is no use… they will not believe her."

Harry thought for a second before he came up with a decent solution, "Ok, what if she comes and apologizes, and then she promises to end S.P.E.W.?"

Dobby smiled and nodded his head, "Thank you Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is always knowing he can count of you, Dobby will repay Harry."

With that he scurried back over to where Winky was laying, now fast asleep.  

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

Harry returned to the common room after his visit with Dobby.  He found Ron sitting on the sofa, staring into the fireplace, chess game in head.  As soon as the portrait hole shut, Ron turned to Harry hopefully.  He raised the board to his friend, "Want to play some Wizard's chess Harry?"

Harry nodded, as he knew that this was his best friend's form of an apology.  

He sat down across the table from Ron and they set up the pieces.  Neither of them said a word, as they had been through so much at this point that nothing was really worth saying.  

The game continued for a fairly long time, Harry being sorely beaten by Ron.   

They were both startled out of concentration as Hermione clamored in through the portrait hole, breathless and flushed.  

"I think I found something."

She held out a piece of parchment.  Harry peered over to see very elaborate handwriting. 

"What is it?"  Ron looked bewildered.

"Well," she tried to regain her composure, "I was looking through these old journals in the Restricted Section… and I happened upon one that was hidden in the back behind the other books… I can't believe this but I think it belonged to Grindelwald!"

Ron grabbed the parchment out of her hand, "Wait a minute… the wizard who Dumbledore defeated?  That is bloody brilliant! But how did you get into the Restricted Section?"

Hermione sighed loudly, "don't you ever pay attention?  Dumbledore said that we could use it because we are teaching the classes… Anyway it says something about the Veil… well not about the Veil in particular… but it talks about one of the portals anyway, Grindelwald supposedly says that because he had the Veil he would finally be able to figure out where the Gateway was.  You know, the Gateway of Ecnanimod?  Well anyway it makes sense about why Voldemort would want to find the veil."

She seemed quite satisfied with herself and smugly crossed her arms athwart her chest.

Harry hated times like this, when he was expected to understand a connection that was presented to him.  The only thing that reconciled him was the look of utter confusion that was displayed all over Ron's face.

"Excuse me, but how exactly does this make sense?"

Hermione looked sort of put off, but then excitement played over her face as she started to explain the details, "Well, it is obvious that Voldemort wants the Veil to get to the gateway. It didn't make sense to me why Voldemort would even be interested in the Veil.  But then we find out that Percy is kidnapped.  He was very close to Fudge last year and Voldemort had to know that, through his contacts at the Ministry.  So he wants to get to the Veil so that he can get to the Gateway.  Think of it this way, he tries to get immortality through the Philosopher's Stone, but that fails… then he brings himself back to power through you, but he finds that you are still a viable threat… so he needs another option.  The only way he can guarantee ultimate power is through immortality, and that is brought through the Gateway."

Ron had gone visibly white, "But who said that Percy even knows anything about the Veil?  And even if he does, I don't think he would tell him… he is too loyal to Fudge."

"Yes Ron," Hermione spoke quietly this time, "but there are other ways of getting someone to disclose secret information."

Ron gasped the word "Torture" before burying his face in his hands.  

Harry quickly intervened, "Not necessarily… there is always a truth serum."

Ron looked slightly relieved, "So what should we do?  Tell someone?"

Hermione shook her head.

Harry and Ron were completely shocked.  Ron's mouth dropped open and Harry just stared at her until Ron verbalized what was going through both of their minds.  "You don't want to tell anyone?  Like an authority figure?  Like going against the Rules?"

Hermione looked defensive, "It is certainly not going against any rules, I am just saying that we might be completely off… and besides it doesn't help them search out Voldemort any faster…  I think we should just wait and see what else we can find out before we go and make assumptions that can lead to very important outcomes."

Ron grumbled, "More research, now that is the Hermione we know and love."  As soon as he said this Harry noticed how quickly he had seemed to avert his gaze to the far window… and the fact that Hermione's gaze was unmoving and set straight on Ron.  Her eyes did not move as Ron finally returned her stare.  He immediately smiled innocently and he rose up from the couch.  "Well I'm off, lots of studying to do." He winked at Hermione and disappeared out of the portrait hole.  

Harry stared at Hermione and she looked at him once the portrait hole had closed.  "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry shook his head but couldn't help smiling facetiously, "Nothing at all, oh… and thanks Hermione, for all of the work that you are putting into helping me.  It means more than you know."

She smiled and held out her arm, covering his hand with her own, "That's what best friends are for Harry."  She got up from the couch and started toward the girl's dormitory.  Before she reached them however, she spoke to Harry from over her shoulder, "I'm going upstairs to get some books… but I think you might want to head outside for a little while."

Harry looked at her inquisitively despite the fact that her back was facing him, "Why?"

"Your fellow DADA teacher is having a mid-semester crisis that I think you might be able to help her with."  She started up the stairs and left Harry with no choice but to go find Ginny.

~~~***~~~***~~~

It did not take him a long time to find her.  She was standing on the Quidditch field, whipping her wand around and mumbling angrily.  Harry approached her with the same caution that one would a wild tiger.

"Erm… Ginny?  What are you doing?"

She whipped her head around to meet his, her face the color of an apple… an exceptionally red apple.  

"Harry… I need to be alone, please… thus the reason for my presence at an empty Quidditch pitch."  Her response had been both quick and accusing, causing Harry to mildly flinch at her change in character.

He stood there staring at her before he could work up the courage for a response, "I just thought you could use a friend, or that I could help."

Ginny's eyes at once appeared more ashamed than anything and she stepped back from him.  She dropped her wand to the ground in defeat and slumped into a heap on the moist grass. 

"Harry I'm sorry… it's just that I am having some trouble with something but I didn't want you to know."

Harry took her sullen words as an invitation and sat beside her in the grass, picking up her wand from beside him.  He twirled it slowly in his fingers. 

"What are you having trouble with?"

She placed her hands over her face and responded, or somewhat muttered, "You know how we are doing the Patronus Charm for the student's next class?"

Harry spoke a quiet affirmation and waited for a response.  But she did not continue, she simply raised her eyes to him and gave him a meaningful look.

Harry finally understood, "Oh…"

Before he could continue she interrupted, "It's just that I can't hold onto a happy memory, with everything that is going on right now I am finding it very difficult to even think of anything good or happy."

Harry continued to play with her wand, "Well… how about when you were younger… any happy moments there?"

Ginny looked at him seriously, "was that before or after the twins hexed my toys?"

"Point taken" Harry replied.  "How about at Hogwarts… how about the excitement of first year?"

She then looked levelly at the ground, "Two words… Riddle's diary."

Harry smacked his head not even believing that he had just said that.  He noted mentally that counseling others was definitely not his forte.  He thought harder.

"Ok… sorry… but, oh ok how about Quidditch?  Catching the snitch? Or how about the DA? You are the one who came up with the name that day… or Michael Corner?"  Harry's stomached lurched as he remembered how he was now with Cho.  "Or about class and how brilliant you are at teaching… or your family… or your friends… Neville, Luna, Dean, Hermione, Ron, me?"

Harry was running out of breath quickly and gasped for air.  Despite this he was ready to continue.  But before he could he was interrupted.

"I got it!"  Ginny leaped up excitedly off of the grass, snatching her wand away from Harry's grasp.  She shuts her eyes firmly and swished the wand gracefully while shouting the incantation, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

For a moment Harry was still in shock and he did not think that anything was going to happen.  But suddenly in a flash there was a silvery gleam that lit the field in the every growing twilight.

A large lion appeared from the outside and danced around them, enclosing them within a circle of light.  After a few moments the glow started to fade and all that was left was Harry and Ginny.

She danced around before flinging herself at Harry in a full-on Weasley hug. 

"Thanks so much Harry!  I was so worried that my lessons over the summer would have gone to waste."  She pulled back from him slowly and looked at him in the eyes, "Thanks for helping me."

He smiled at her while she bent down to pick up the wand that she had once again dropped during her celebratory dance.

"What was the memory anyhow?"

She smiled mischievously, "That is personal business Mr. Potter." She winked at him and ran back up toward the school, once again leaving him no choice but to follow a girl.

~~~***~~~***~~~

When Harry and Ginny had returned to the school, most of the students were already convened in the Great Hall for dinner.  They reached the Gryffindor table together and sat side-by-side facing Ron and Hermione, who were already eating.  Harry realized that he had forgotten to talk to Hermione about Dobby.

"I saw Dobby today."

Ron laughed through his chicken but Hermione looked intrigued.  "How is he?"

"Hermione, listen, he asked me to tell you to stop with S.P.E.W.  I know that you care a lot about the house elves but they will not even go near our Common Room.  Before they even consider going back they would like an apology from you as well as a promise that you will stop trying to free them."

Hermione opened her mouth in shock, "Harry this is outrageous, they don't know what they are asking for… they need to be informed about their options… their choices in life."

Harry interrupted before he could be lectured again on the indentured servitude life of a House Elf. "I know… but the thing is they don't want to know… and not to mention the effect that all of this is having on Dobby.  He is really overwhelmed, between taking care of Winky and trying to keep up with the cleaning… he is a wreck!"

Hermione looked up with watery eyes and Harry knew that he had hit his target straight on… he knew that it was cruel of him to make her feel bad, but he had also kept his word to Dobby.

"OK Harry."  Hermione responded so quietly that had he not been listening for it, he might not have heard it. "I will go down tomorrow."

Dinner finished rather quietly after that, with everyone mourning his or her last remaining ideas of S.P.E.W.  Suddenly Harry looked over as he saw Professor Dumbledore rise from his seat at the Head Table.  It was obvious that others had also taken notice because the Great Hall went immediately quiet.

"Sorry for interrupting your dinner but I have an announcement to make."

A low murmur rippled through the crowd like a small wave.

"Before the end of term we are going to be having a Hogwart's Tournament.  We have never done this before but we are all very excited.  What it will entail is any 5th year or up, who wishes to participate will sign up during their Defense class.  You will then face your fellow students in a pre tournament duel where we will narrow it down to fifteen finalists.  On our last day here before Christmas vacation we will have a special presentation of the last final duels in front of all of the remaining students.  The tournament will end when there is one student left.  There is a strict set of rules that I expect all students to adhere to during each duel.  The winner of the duel will earn their House 200 points toward the House Cup.  We wish for this to be safe fun and informative, for all of the teachers agree that it is very helpful to see live duels to learn practical application as well as technique.  Please make sure that you sign up within the next week and good luck to all!"

Before Dumbledore sat down, the entire room was filled with noise from students talking excitedly to one another.  Even the younger students, who would not be participating, were bubbling with joy; two hundred extra house points was no small feat.  It almost ensured that whoever won the duel would also win their House the House Cup.

Harry could tell that Ginny was bursting with pride that her idea had taken such flight; he leaned over so that just she could hear.  "I think we just found you another happy memory."

Ginny smiled widely and Harry caught the unmistakable gleam of happiness in her eyes.  

Harry couldn't help but feel gladness for her at that moment.  That was until Draco Malfoy chose that moment to walk by the table.

"At last Potter… I won't have to hold myself back while wanting to finish you off…And Weasley… I'm sure you will want to enter too, but alas I fear all you are qualified to do is polish Potter's wand… and yet that job may be still above you.  Better leave that job to your little bitty sister."

Harry and Ron jumped up to shout whatever curse came to mind.  But before they could, none other than Ginny Weasley herself had pushed Malfoy onto the floor.  She sat back down quietly while Crabbe and Goyle helped Malfoy up and they quickly left the Great Hall, muttering threats to small Gryffindors on their way out.

Everyone stared at Ginny who was finishing the last bit of food that had been on her plate.  "Are any of you going to enter?" she said lightly as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

When no one responded she looked up and returned everyone's stares, "What?"

Ron laughed and shook his head, "Guess we don't have to ask you the same question."

Thanks for all of the reviews!!! Keep them coming… I won't thank everyone b/c I want to get the chapter posted, so I will do it next chapter! ^_^

Thanks do my beta "Bootstrap" Jim… and for overlooking my slight modification of the story ^_- Thanks for all of the good work…. Everyone kudos to the beta ^_^


	15. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, except of course for this brilliant story… and my obvious delusions ^_-

**A/N:** I hope the note that I previously posted cleared things up about the competition.  The students teaching the DADA classes have no knowledge over the ones that they will be competing against and they are not considered "real" teachers (they can't even administer real tests… Dumbledore does that)… They were simply chosen because they were part of the DA, an easy way to organize volunteers… also think about it, there are people outside of the DA who could beat some in it, ie. Malfoy… keep up the reviews… they are good feedback! 

Chapter 15: New Beginnings 

Soon after the incident with Malfoy, everything had returned to normal except for the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.  Hagrid was forced to cancel classes for a week because his giant brother had started to become restless, being by himself most of the time, and had started to throw tantrums when Hagrid would come.  Hagrid decided that he needed to spend more time with Grawp to try and calm him down.  As the absence of the COMC class had left a void in their schedules, the trio had decided to pass the spare time relaxing in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione had her nose deep in a book while Ron and Harry were engrossed in a game of Wizard's chess.  When Ron had decided that he had Harry beat, he broke the silence, "Hermione, we all know that Ginny is gonna enter the tournament, what about you?"

She looked up apparently disturbed that her concentration had been broken, "I suppose so… it will be a good gauge of how much we have progressed since the beginning of last year."

"I think the fight at the ministry showed how much we've progressed.  I am entering this tournament to see how many people I can embarrass," Ron stated as he put Harry's king in check.

"What about you Harry?" said Hermione as she put her book down evidently giving up on reading and eager to hear his reply.

Harry thought about it for a bit and replied, "I don't know if I am going to enter yet but I do know that Ron has me beat in this game."  Harry moved his king into the only spot he could, quickly followed by Ron moving and putting Harry in checkmate.

"Check-mate.  I'll tell you one thing though mate."

"What's that Ron?"

"You don't want to face Ginny in the tournament."  As he was putting the pieces away, he looked at Harry's face and the look of confusion.  "You have no idea what I am talking about, do you?"

Harry was beginning to wonder what he had done to Ginny so that she would want to beat him so badly in the tournament.

"Aren't you supposed to be with her teaching your DADA class right now?  I know if you're late again, she won't exactly be too happy."

With this declaration, Harry jumped up and ran to his room to get his wand and books.  Not even a minute after he had run upstairs, he came flying back down the stairs and with a muffled good-bye, leapt through the portrait hole.  

On his way to the classroom, he tried to think of a good excuse to give Ginny so that she might have some mercy on him.  Before he knew it, he was in front of the door and could hear her voice informing the class to move the desks to the sides of the classrooms.  Harry decided that he should go in before she went any further in the lesson.

Upon entering, all eyes were fixated on him.  He walked to the front of the classroom and stood by Ginny's side.

"I'm sorry Gin, I just…I didn't…."

Ginny looked at Harry and grinned, "Now class, this is what happens when you come to class late and don't have a good excuse for it."

The class started to giggle and Harry started to turn a little red.  "I'm sorry Gin, I got caught up in a game of Wizard's chess with Ron and a discussion about the tournament."

One of the fourth year Hufflepuff students overheard the part about the tournament and asked, "Are both of you going to enter into the tournament?  I really think you should enter Harry, it won't be the same if you aren't in it."

"Don't worry Williby, we will let you ask any questions about the tournament after the demonstration.  Are you ready Harry?"

"Ready whenever you are Gin."

Ginny then instructed the students to stand behind them so they wouldn't be in the way of the spell.  As soon as they were out of the way, Ginny turned to Harry and nodded.  As soon as she nodded though, all of the reasons that Harry was unsure about entering the tournament surfaced.  He thought about his second year, when everyone accused him of egging the snake on to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley.  Then about his fourth year and the portkey that had taken him and Cedric to the graveyard where Voldemort waited, and the previous year at the Ministry when Sirius had fallen into the Veil of Esimed.  

Distraught by the onset of disturbing memories, Harry had forgotten what happy memory he had in order to summon his Patronus.  When he looked over at Ginny, he saw that she had already summoned her Patronus; the lion was standing proudly in the middle of the classroom.  

Harry desperately decided to give his a shot to see if he could produce his without his memory.  As he spoke the words, "_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry watched as nothing happened except for a few silver wisps that had spurted from the end of his wand.  He tried two more times but still nothing.  He looked up despairingly to see all the students were looking at him with confusion plastered on all of their faces.

Ginny saw that Harry was struggling and decided to relieve some of the tension, "Alright class, everyone put the desks back in their rows, I think that you should all get a head start on your writing assignments for the Patronus Charm."

As the class started to get the classroom back in order, Ginny pulled Harry aside,  "Harry, what happened?"

"I lost hold of my happy memory.  It all has to do with the upcoming tournament.  I haven't decided whether or not to enter the tournament.  It was only until I tried to think of my happy memory that I begin to realize why I feel so unsure about entering."

Ginny looked at Harry and was anxious to hear what he was going to say.  "What is it that is holding you back Harry?"

Harry looked down at the ground and felt a wave of sadness come over him, "Well Gin, I started to think of all the previous situations I had been in and I started to think that entering wouldn't be the best idea.  Especially with what happened last year and Sirius, every time I get into a duel, something bad happens."

Ginny looked at Harry with the deepest remorse, "I understand your concern about entering the tournament but you have to enter.  All of these younger students have heard so much about Harry Potter and they look up to you.  Look at Williby, he told you the tournament wouldn't be the same without you.  Regardless of what has happened in your past, you have to look at this as an opportunity to test your skills in a controlled environment and a chance to show your fellow students what you are all about."

Harry pondered what she said for a moment, than looked at her with a slight smile.  "I guess you're right, it would be a good experience.  Plus it would be a great chance to get to kick Malfoy's butt without getting detention or house points taken off.  I just don't know if will be able to forget what happened last year."

"Nobody expects you to forget what happened last year, it's just that we don't want to see that hold you back either.  You know that Sirius would have wanted you to enter this tournament in a heartbeat."

Harry looked at her and smiled, he knew Sirius would have wanted him to enter.  He was so glad that Ginny was such a good friend.  She had helped him come to, what he thought would be a very difficult decision, in one short conversation.  He knew know what he would do.  "You know what… I'm going to enter the tournament.  Thanks for helping me sort out my thoughts."

Ginny looked at him and had a smile from ear to ear, "Well it was nothing short of what you did for my on the Quidditch pitch.  You helped me figure out what my happy thought was.  I mean after all, what are friends for?"

With this, Harry turned to the class, and shouted "_Expecto Patronum_!"  Out of his wand came the image of a stag, which pranced playfully between the tables, drawing gasps from the students.  After a few seconds, it had disappeared as fast as it had appeared and drew a round of applause from the class including Ginny.

After the class stopped clapping, Ginny walked up to the front desk, "Now as for Williby's question, both Harry and I will be entering into the tournament.  As for any other questions that you might have, keep them in mind for the next class.  Class dismissed."

With a general sigh of disappointment that their questions would have to wait, the students reluctantly shuffled out of the classroom.

Harry and Ginny nodded to each other and followed the trailing students out the door.

                                                          *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The remainder of the week passed by pretty uneventfully.  Everyone was looking forward to the coming Hogsmeade visit.  Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were especially looking forward to it because they could once again see Fred and George's shop.

Before the students knew it, Saturday had arrived.  They were scheduled to leave for Hogsmeade immediately following breakfast.  As usual, Ron stuffed as much food as he could into his mouth while everyone stared at him, amazed at how large his appetite was.  

After breakfast, Ginny told them she would meet them in front of George and Fred's shop as she was going to walk down to Hogsmeade with a few of her friends.  They parted ways and the trio headed out through the front gates of the castle.  On their way, they decided after lunch they would split up to shop for each other's Christmas gifts.  Soon the three friends arrived in Hogsmeade and made their way towards the twin's shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

When they got to the front of the store, they sat down on a bench to await Ginny's arrival.  Ron decided to remain standing in front of the bench "I hope Ginny isn't too far behind… I want to see what else Fred and George have come up with since we last saw them."

"As a matter of fact, there she is know," said Hermione in the direction they had just come.

As Ron turned around he saw Ginny walking slowly towards them with Dean next to her.  They slowly came to a stop and Dean looked in the direction of the Weasley's front window.  When he saw Ron's face and the daggers being shot at him, he said a quick good-bye and hustled off in the opposite direction.

When Ginny turned around she had a confused look on her face until she saw the look Ron was giving Dean's faint image.  She walked defiantly in the direction of the trio and confronted Ron, "There was no need for that Ron…we were only talking.  I can't believe how immature you can be sometimes…"

"Hey guys, glad you could make it," exclaimed Fred as he jumped out the front door of the shop startling everyone but Ginny who was still fuming.

"Whoa, what happened to you Ginny?" asked Fred as he saw the look on her face.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing.  Just Ron being Ron!!" then she turned and went into the store without giving Ron time to say anything.

"What did ickle Ronnie do now?" said Fred poking Ron in the ribs with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Shut up Fred.  Let's see the store and what you got."

They entered the store and saw that is wasn't very big but what they had was packed wall to wall with all kinds of little goodies.  What they also noticed that there was no sign of George.

"Wow Fred, you and George have come a long way since all of your experiments at the Burrow," Harry said as he perused the new merchandise that the shop was advertising.  One piece in particular looked like the stuff Fred and George had used to create the swamp that was now part of a monument in a wing of Hogwarts.

"You had a little to do with the success Harry!" George proclaimed as he appeared out of a door that went to a stockroom.

"You prat, you almost scared me half to death!" yelled Ron, as he was right next to the door looking at some ten-tongue toffees on the shelf.

"Sorry, Ronniekins, I don't mean to scare away potential customers."

The rest of the visit was just catching up with the twins.  They soon found out from George that Fred was "dating" Angelina Johnson.  As soon as he divulged this information, Fred shoved an elbow right in George's ribs.  Fred told them that he and Angelina were just friends and not dating.  George responded to this by saying, "Sure, and Dumbledore is actually a member of the Weird Sisters," which also earned him another elbow to the ribs.

Fred told them that Angelina was doing well, as she was trying to get a spot on a professional Quidditch team but had only been able to muster a position as a press agent to Puddlemere United.

Also, the twins talked about Penelope and how she hadn't come out of her house since returning from St. Mungo's.  They also believed that her family was on vacation in America but couldn't be absolutely sure, as no one had talked to Penelope.

After talking about school and what had been going on there, Ron started to tell them all about the tournament.  Fred and George were excited to hear about it.  All they wanted were the Slytherins to be embarrassed by a few particular Gryffindors; they certainly didn't think it was asking too much.

After a while, Harry said that they should be going cause they still had a few things to do before going back to Hogwarts.  As they were leaving, Fred and George told them to come back and visit whenever they could.  The four friends said their goodbyes and started back up the street.

Ginny stopped and told Hermione and Harry that she was going to go meet up with Dean, Luna, and Neville.  She had been ignoring Ron ever since going into the shop but when she said she was going to meet Dean she said it in Ron's face then turned around and walked away.

Harry, Hermione and Ron decided it was time for lunch so they headed for the Three Broomsticks where they would get some food and butterbeer.

As soon as they were done, it was time for them to go their separate ways so they could go shopping for Christmas presents for each other.  They decided to meet back in front of the Three Broomsticks two hours later as that would give them ample time to go shopping.

As Harry split from the others, he knew what he was going to get Ron and Ginny, but was unsure about the others.  Harry walked around Hogsmeade trying to figure out where to start but couldn't figure out a good place.  He passed by Honeydukes and decided to go in and buy a few sweets for in between meals.  After making his purchases he walked down towards _Dervish and Banges_ to see what he could find in there.  As he walked in, he saw a line of bookshelves so he decided to take a look to see if anything would interest Hermione.  As he looked through the last bookshelf he saw a rather large book, looking relatively new and he picked it off the shelf and had found the ultimate gift for Hermione.  The book's title was "Hogwarts' a History, a more detailed, updated version," and as Harry read the title, a grin came upon his face.  While he looked around the bookshelf some more, he saw a book that would be perfect for Luna, "Mystical Legends Part 2: Fact or Fiction?"  Even though she probably wouldn't buy him something, he figured that it would be a nice thank you for all her help with the research into the Veil.  As he went up to the counter to pay, he saw a flyer that said people could now order owls through _Dervish and Banges_.  He knew he wanted to get Ginny her own owl but he was unsure about how he was going to get it without going to Diagon Alley, he was thoroughly relieved that finally had his solution.  Before wasting any more time, he filled out the order form and paid for the rest of his gifts.  

He left the shop very fulfilled that he was able to find a way to get the owl and set off for the post-office to order Ron's gift.  He walked in the post office and filled out his order form for the broom the _Excelsior_.  He went to the counter and paid for the order, very impressed with himself for getting Ron the perfect gift.  

As he walked out of the post office, he realized he should have gotten Ginny a broom as well.  She was brilliant at Quidditch and the team would have definitely benefited with her on the newest broom.  As he was thinking this to himself, he walked by a new shop, which was located next to Fred and George's shop.  The new shop was called _Gorda's Magical Gardens_ and Harry decided to take a look inside.  He glanced around the shop, which looked a lot like the greenhouses at school but one plant in particular jumped out at him.  At first glance, he thought it was Devil's Snare but realized that he was mistaken.  The plant he was looking at was a _Flitterbloom_.  He remembered last year being told about the St. Mungo's healer who made the mistake of thinking the _Devil's Snare_ that was next to Broderick Bode's bed was a _Flitterbloom_.  Harry knew that such a plant would be great for Neville, so he had no choice but to get it for him.

As he walked out of the new shop, he ran into Dean, literally.  All of Harry's packages went flying into the air while he hit the ground hard.

Dean scrambled to his feet, "I'm so sorry Harry I should have watched where I was going."

Harry got to his feet and dusted himself off, "Don't worry, no big deal."

Dean helped Harry gather his packages, "So what are you doing with your afternoon here?"

"Actually, I am buying Christmas presents.  What about you?"

"Well I am not going to do my Christmas shopping until next month.  I think it is best not to do your shopping too much in advance."

Suddenly, an idea popped into Harry's head.  "Dean, I know that you and Ginny have become _close_.  Are you planning on getting her anything for Christmas?"

"I really didn't know if I should, do you think I should?"

"Well, I know that she would love a broom for Christmas… particularly the _Excelsior_," said Harry with a grin on his face.

Dean looked surprised, "I can't afford to give her such an expensive gift Harry."

"What if I gave you some help with the finances?"

"I am not sure that is such a good idea Harry.  If I am buying the gift, I think that I should buy it and not take money from anyone else."

Harry understood exactly what he was saying, "Well, look at it this way, you are still going to give her the gift and she will love that you gave it to her.  Just look at it as my investment into improving our Quidditch team's chances of winning the Quidditch Cup this year."

Dean thought about it for a second but still seemed unconvinced.  "I don't know Harry."

Harry was determined; "All Ginny has to know is that it is from her good friend, not about where he got the money.  Remember, it is the thought that counts."

"Well, I would really love to give it to her…. okay Harry, but I will pay the money back to you as soon as I get it."

Harry thought about it and decided this would be the best offer he could get and in a month he would conveniently forget that Dean ever owed him any money.  "You got yourself a deal!"

Harry gave Dean the difference between what Dean was going to pay and the price.  Harry told him about the order form at the post office and how to fill it out.  Dean thanked Harry many times and they parted ways.  If Ron ever found out that Harry was involved in this, he would be eating slugs for the remainder of his life.  As he thought about it though, it was worth seeing Ron's reaction as Ginny got her broom on Christmas.

Harry decided that he was done with his shopping and started to head back to the Three Broomsticks as it was getting close to when they said they would meet up again.  He was on his way back when he saw Remus and decided to take a detour and find out what he had been up to.

"Hi Remus, how are you doing?"  As Harry got closer to Remus, he noticed something different about him.  It wasn't that he was dressing different or his looks had changed much but he seemed different.  It was like he was carrying himself in a different matter then when Harry usually saw him.

Remus looked at Harry with a huge smile spread across his face.  He walked towards Harry and wrapped him in a big hug, "I am doing quite well Harry, and how are things with you."

"Alright I suppose.  So what is new with you since I last saw you?"

"A few things I suppose.  Let me show you one of them."  He then proceeded to jerk Harry in the opposite direction of where Harry was supposed to be headed.

"I don't mean to ruin your fun but I am supposed to meet Hermione and Ron in front of the Three Broomsticks very soon.  Where are we going anyway?"

"Don't worry about Hermione and Ron, Molly is distracting them by going back to the twins' shop and testing out their new goodies," as soon as he finished it seemed that he started to walk faster.

"Alright but could you please slow down a bit…. I can walk on my own you know."

"Too right, sorry Harry.  I am just so excited about what I am going to show you."

The walk wasn't that long and before he knew it, they were in front of the front door of the shrieking shack, which looked more run-down than ever.  Harry wondered what surprise Remus could be hiding inside of the place where he found out the truth about Scabbers aka Wormtail and Sirius.  Harry could hear Remus mumble something quietly but couldn't make out what he said.  Before he knew it, the door swung open and Remus entered.  Harry wondered what he said to open the door because he knew that many people tried to unlock the door but always unsuccessfully.  The twins had tried to access the house through the front door many times, but never even budged the door a fraction.  Harry followed Remus into the house.

When Harry entered, the door shut behind him but what he saw in front of him wasn't the shrieking shack from his third year.  It looked like a newly renovated image of what it had been in its prime.  Everything was polished and dusted; the paint was redone on all the walls.  It looked completely different.

"Remus, this is amazing!!"

"I had a little bit of help from some people but I did most of the work.  So I am guessing you like what I have done with the place?"

Harry's jaw was still on the ground from shock "It is brilliant."

"Molly figured you would like it.  She has been in Hogsmeade every weekend making sure I had everything I needed to finish the renovations.  She has also been visiting Aberforth and seeing how things are going with rebuilding Hog's End and of course getting updates about the Order." 

Harry was in shock.  He thought Mrs. Weasley was busy but had no idea she was checking in on everything in Hogsmeade.  But when he thought about it, it probably gave her a good chance to check in on her mischievous, entrepreneurial sons.

"I think Sirius and James would have gotten a tremendous kick out of me living here.  Plus all my best memories of them are in this house so I figured if the wand fits, wield it."

"I think Sirius would have loved what you did with the place.  It is just too bad he can't see it like this…." And with this comment Harry began to think about how much he missed Sirius at moments like these.  This is what fueled his research of the Veil of Esimed and his desire to discover how it worked.

"It is a perfect house to have guests stay with me because it is big."

"Anyone in particular??" said Harry as he winked

"Um…. no not really…" Remus replied 

Remus turned a little red and Harry just decided to get it out in the open, "So, how is Tonks?"

Turning away from Harry to sit in a beautiful armchair, Remus sunk into the chair and offered Harry a seat next to him on the Ottoman.  "She is doing quite well.  She went off to work this morning and should be back in a little while."

"How much younger is she than you?" Harry said jokingly

"When you get to my age Harry, the differences in age start to blur along with everything else and I believe that if you are happy…then nothing else matters.  For the first time in a long time, I am starting to feel happy again."

"Well if you are happy Remus, then so am I," said Harry with true sincerity. "What I don't understand though, is if you fixed up the inside, why not fix up the outside as well?"

"I don't want to alert every death eater around here that someone has renovated the shrieking shack.  One day I even hope to raise a family here.  Harry, I want to let you know that if you ever want to get away from the castle for a little while, you could always come here.  Dumbledore knows I have fixed it up and all you would have to do was use the tunnels by the whomping willow.  But you are more than welcome anytime."

"Thank you Remus, I will have to take you up on that offer sometime…."

All of a sudden green sparks started erupting from the fireplace behind them and a face appeared amidst the flames.

"Remus, are you there??"

Harry and Remus turned around to see Molly Weasley looking very concerned.

"Yes Molly, I am here with Harry.  We were just having a nice little conversation, what is wrong?"

"Oh Remus, things are not good, two Aurors are in St. Mungos after trying to control an outbreak at the Ministry."

A look of apprehension spread across Remus's face and he paled noticeably, "Who are the Aurors and why are they in St. Mungos?"

"The Aurors are Shaklebolt and…" after a slight pause "Tonks.  But don't worry they were only stunned and no major problems are expected…"

As soon as she said that Tonks was going to be fine, he looked momentarily relieved as Mrs. Weasley continued.  "…that isn't the big problem though."

As quickly as the concern on Remus's face had disappeared, Harry witnessed it come back just as fast, "Well what is then?"

"The attack was brought on by a group of death eaters lead by Bellatrix who caused enough commotion that Malfoy escaped."

Harry gasped at the fact that Lucius Malfoy was loose again and remembered the horrible image of Bellatrix Lestrange hexing Sirius into the Veil.

Remus stood up, "What do you need me to do Molly?"

"I need you to meet me and Mundungus in front of the Three Broomsticks so we can talk to the others about what went on.  It seems that the death eaters have decided to break their silence by rescuing the Dark Lord's second in command from the Ministry… my guess is that this is only the beginning… Please hurry Remus."

"I will be there as soon as possible," Remus stated before dashing out of the room in a state of frenzy.

"Harry, are you there?" said Mrs. Weasley looking around for him.

Harry stood up from the Ottoman, "Yes Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, there you are.  I already sent Hermione, Ron and Ginny back to the castle and told them you would meet them in the common room.  Just take the tunnels back to the whomping willow.  You remember how to get back, right?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Ok, good.  I will see you later than." And with that her face disappeared from the flames.

"It was good seeing you Harry and remember, anytime you wish to visit….you are more than welcome."

"Thanks Remus, be careful." Remus nodded at Harry, and shut the door behind him.

During the entire walk back to the castle, the only thing that Harry could concentrate on was the look on Sirius's face as he had fallen and the triumphant laughter that had emanated from Bellatrix as a result….

Thanks to all of the reviewers!

**jbfritz**- as would I, thanks ^_^

**padfootOldBuddyOldPal**- thanks

**betalover4eva**- thanks for the ego booster

**PhoenixPadfoot89-** I hope the author's note clarified the issue about them participating… if not, I hope you like it anyway. ^_-

**shadowgrl-** again, I hope a/n cleared up concerns… and thanks!

**iloveharry-**thanks

**ginnygal189-**hehe thanks

**azntgr01-** I agree

**Alynna Lis Eachann-**thanks!

**Jaximillion-**me too… thanks ^_^

**avid reader-** thanks… I will.

**Bee11-**all will be revealed in due time… thanks

**Shawn Pickett-**hope the a/n answered your question… thanks

**pointy-eared bow twanger-** thanks! I'll try! ^_^

Keep up the reviews!! ^_^

Stay tuned for next chapter… who will be the top fifteen after the preliminary duel? ^_-


	16. The Plot Unfolds

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated characters or ideas.  The only thing I can meekly accept as my own is this specific storyline.

**A\N:** Thanks for the continued reviews… constructive feedback is always welcome… and just nice plain old ego boosters as well ^_- Who does everyone think will win the Tournament?  Stay tuned until next chapter! (Which hopefully will be up within a more reasonable amount of time than this one ^_^)

Chapter 16: The Plot Unfolds

The Great Hall was filled with tension and anxiety as the students waited to be informed of who would be participating in the Tournament.  The preliminaries, which had taken place almost one week prior, had proved to be quite popular as most students who were eligible did in fact participate.  There had been so many people that the Professors had decided to wait to make the announcement until dinner one week after, when the whole school could be present.  

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with a strong feeling of anticipation growing within him.  He had done well at the Preliminaries, but not as well as he would have hoped.  This was mainly because he had been still reeling from the news of Lucius Malfoy's escape.  His first duel hadn't instilled much confidence as he had lost to a fifth year Hufflepuff.  He had to focus himself and found it hard to concentrate during his matches.  He had won many of them, but he felt that he could have done a much nicer job, had the news not been hanging over his head.  Hermione and Ron, who had themselves done fairly well, were constantly encouraging him and reassuring that he had done brilliantly.  

Harry was not sure how everyone else had performed as it had been chaotic with the number of students involved.  It was hard enough to keep track of ones own matches, never mind those of others.  Thus the excitement mounted as to who the top fifteen would be.  

Harry chewed the last of his meat.  He wasn't that hungry to begin with and a meal was very hard to enjoy with Ron sitting across from him spouting food from his mouth while arguing with Hermione.

"Er'minee you can't take points fro' yur own 'ouse," Ron grumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Ron, you know the rules… Gryffindor or not… It was my duty as prefect to be responsible, as it is yours," Hermione huffed.

"They are just trying to be like Fred and George," Ron had finally managed to swallow his food and produce a coherent sentence.

Hermione threw her hands up, "Well if you ask me those two weren't punished enough… besides they are not the twins.  I'm not going to allow them to throw Dungbombs throughout the common room in a lousy attempt to carry on a legacy."

Harry chuckled softly to himself.  He knew that Hermione and Ron were referring to two second year Gryffindor boys, Patrick O'Brien and William McNamara.  They had been trying to relive the glorious pranks of Fred and George since the beginning of the year.  It was not until the tournament had come around however, that they were constantly up to something, out of frustration of not being allowed to enter.  Harry thought they were pretty harmless but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but admit that they had real potential to cause some trouble.  

Harry was pulled away from his thoughts as an old owl fell on the table in front of Ron. 

The color from Ron's face drained immediately, "Errol!"  The old owl twitched about slowly, but did not appear to be able to move around much.  Ginny, who had been sitting beside her brother talking to Colin, watched on.  She slowly reached out to untie the letter that had been tied securely to his leg.  She opened it and proceeded to read it.

"Ginny what does it say?" Ron looked at his sister questioningly.

She held it out for her brother to read but turned to Harry, "It's from Mum.  She wants us to stay here over the Christmas Break.  She says that they are really busy with the Order and she feels safer with us here.  But she did say that she will arrange with Dumbledore for us to Floo over to the Burrow on Christmas Day."

Ron took the letter from her hand and folded it up, "Well this will be fun… the four of us here over holiday."

Harry noticed that Hermione had dropped her glance to the plate in front of her before she mumbled quietly, "Actually three of you."

Ron whipped his head around to look at her.  "What" he stated in disbelief, "You are not staying here?"

Hermione looked up defensively, "Ron I haven't seen my parents since the beginning of the summer… they owled me the other day and said they want me home." She looked back down again before adding as an afterthought, "You know I would've loved to stay here."

Ron furrowed his brows, "Well maybe you can at least spend Christmas Day with us."

Hermione looked up hopefully and placed her hand on his.  Ron's ears automatically burned red and he smiled meekly at her.

Ginny shot a glance to Harry and smirked, "Well sorry to interrupt… but I'm going to take poor Errol to the Owlery so he can get some rest."

Harry looked up as she rose from the table, "You are going to miss Dumbledore's announcement?"

She half smiled as she picked up the deflated owl, "Come on Harry, I don't think I am one of the finalists."  She started to walk away before pausing and adding sarcastically, "Tell them I was very sorry I couldn't be here to accept the honor, as I was out saving the world from certain doom."  She smirked at Harry before turning around and exiting the Great Hall.

Harry sat back in his seat as Hermione and Ron had once again entered themselves into an argument that Harry was certain no one would win.  The hall grew eerily silent and Harry turned around to see that Dumbledore had stood up from his seat.  

"Attention Students, I have an announcement to make concerning the Tournament.  The fifteen finalists have been determined and I am sure that you are all very eager to hear who they are."  Dumbledore paused slightly while he reached down to the table to pick up a sheet of parchment.  "Will the finalists please stand when his or her name is called…"

"Susan Bones" Harry watched as she stood from her table, surrounded by cheering housemates.

"Millicent Bulstrode."  Harry noted that the applause was this time limited to the Slytherins alone.

"Cho Chang" Cho leaned over to kiss her boyfriend Michael Corner, before standing up and smiling.  She was soon joined however when Dumbledore had continued "Michael Corner".  Harry's anxiety was lessened as he caught onto the fact that the names were being called alphabetically.  

"Justin Finch-Fletchley"

"Seamus Finnigan" The Gryffindor table erupted into a tumult of cheers as the first person from their house was called.

"Gregory Goyle."  The entire Great Hall became very silent, including the Slytherins as Goyle had not been thought of as a contender for the tournament, even from those within his own house.  Harry watched as Goyle looked questioningly at Malfoy, who motioned for him to stand up.  After a few moments the gargantuan person rose and there was some scattered applause from his table.  Harry smiled to himself.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione jumped up from her seat, apparently more from surprise than anything else.  Ron smiled wider than Harry had ever seen him before; his face was plastered with admiration… and something else.

"Neville Longbottom" Harry turned to his left where Neville sat in shock.  Harry was aware that Neville had gotten better with his spells from his new wand, but he had no idea just how much he had excelled.  Neville remained seated staring across the room until Ron had reached across the table and roughly lifted him to his feet.

"Luna Lovegood."  Harry watched as Neville suddenly came to life and turned toward the Ravenclaw table.  He clapped his hands together vehemently as he watched Luna stand.

"Ernie Macmillan" The Ravenclaws once again applauded loudly for their housemate.

"Draco Malfoy."  Harry's insides churned as he watched the blonde boy rise proudly from his seat at the Slytherin table.  Harry was so tempted to punch the smug look off of Malfoy's face that he was relieved to be across the room from him.  The Slytherins cheered loudly as expected while most of the other houses groaned.

"Harry Potter."  Harry was startled by a thump on the back as he stood from his seat.  He could feel excitement growing within him as he looked over to where Hermione was glowing with happiness and cheering loudly with all of his housemates.  The applause died down and Dumbledore continued.

"Ron Weasley" Harry knew it had been coming but it was exciting all the same.  Ron shot up out of his chair and smiled from ear to ear.  Hermione discreetly linked hands with Ron and he smiled down at her.

Harry was so proud that his friends were going to be participating in the tournament with him, even though they would possibly have to duel one another.

Harry's eyes darted across the room as he counted the students that were standing.  To his initial surprise he realized that there were only fourteen people standing.  He looked to where Dumbledore was standing and noticed that he was still holding the parchment.  Indeed a few moments later Dumbledore spoke the last name, "Virginia Weasley."

It was at that moment that the doors to the Great Hall slammed shut.  Harry turned to see Ginny Weasley who was frozen in her place, having apparently heard her name being called.  The Gryffindors all cheered and Ron had run over to where his sister was frozen in her place, a look of disbelief on her face.  Ron slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her over to the table where they remained standing.

Dumbledore spoke once more, "Let us offer congratulations to our top fifteen finalists."

The Great Hall erupted into loud cheers and applause.  After a few moments, the finalists took their seats and the students waited for the headmaster to continue.  "I want to remind you all that the Tournament will take place on the last day before Christmas break.  I wish you all a pleasant evening."

The Great Hall quickly emptied while students rushed back to their common rooms.  Harry figured that they were all going back to celebrate, well possibly not the Ravenclaws, who would probably be doing work.

~~~***~~~***~~~

Harry walked across the moist grass.  The darkness that had set upon the sky prevented him from seeing it, but he walked cautiously along trying not to slip.  He was in somewhat of a hurry as he did not want to be spotted by anyone who could get him in trouble for being out so late.  He could see a small light up ahead coming from Hagrid's cabin.  He had noticed earlier that his old friend had not been present at the feast.  As soon as the Gryffindor party had died down, and Harry knew that his absence would go unnoticed he had escaped so that he could visit Hagrid.

The cabin grew nearer and he slowed his pace.  He enjoyed the rare time that he was able to spend peacefully.  Now with the tournament happening he found even less time to himself.  He was rather unnerved to find himself thinking less and less about Sirius.  It wasn't that he didn't miss his godfather.  He figured that would never happen as Sirius had been the closest thing to a loving relative that he had ever had.  With the ongoing research about the Veil, his DADA class, and the tournament he didn't have much time to think about anything really.  That was probably the best thing anyway, he didn't want to think about things too much and end up acting like he had during his fifth year.  He was tired of living in self-pity and naivety.  He just wanted to be normal for once and not have to deal with anything.

He was about to knock on the oversized door when he heard voices carrying around the side of the cabin.  He paused to listen more clearly and upon hearing a voice he recognized he jogged around the side to find Hagrid and Grawp handling the most bizarre creatures.  Harry observed the small lizard like creature.  The light from a small lantern illuminated small tufts of hair emerging randomly throughout the creature's body.  All in all Harry thought it was rather revolting.

"Hagrid what is that?"

Hagrid, who had not been aware of Harry's presence, jumped back slowly, almost dropping the horrid creature and knocking over the lantern in the process.

"Blimey Harry! Whadda yeh doin' sneakin' up on me?"

"Sorry Hagrid, I just came for a visit… you weren't at dinner tonight."

Hagrid placed the creature back into the cage, which was on the ground next to Grawp.  "Me and Grawp had somethin' to do 'ere."

Harry looked at him questioningly, "And I'm guessing those creatures are the something."

Hagrid nodded while taking the second creature from Grawp and placing it too in the cage, "These 'ere are s'posed ter be fer the next lesson.  They're Rootials, but I ain' tellin' yeh anythin' more abou' 'em.  Yeh'll jus' 'ave to wait."

Harry gathered that the topic had been closed as Hagrid placed the cage out of view on the other side of the cabin.  He could only hope that they didn't sting or bite, unless directed at Malfoy.

"So young Harry, can I offer yeh a cuppa?"

Harry acquiesced and followed Hagrid into the cabin.  Before entering, Hagrid spoke softly to Grawp who nodded dumbly and disappeared into the forest.

When they entered the toasty air, Harry took a seat at the table.

Hagrid sat down and pushed a cup full of dark liquid toward Harry, "I'm so happy fer Grawp.  His lessons 'ave bin comin' along great."

Harry pulled the cup closer toward him, "Lessons?"

"Well it was difficult in the beginnin' but then they helped me."

"Err… Hagrid who are they?"

Hagrid smiled brightly, "Why Hermione and Ginny o'course!"

"What?"  Harry replied blankly.

"They've bin comin' 'ere nearly e'vry day to help Grawp.  'Specially Hermione, when yeh're all a' Quidditch."

Harry couldn't believe it.  He remembered when Hagrid had originally proposed the idea of helping Grawp the previous year and how Hermione had called him crazy for bringing a giant into the forest.  And now she was tutoring him?  Harry chuckled to himself.  He was completely bewildered, he could see Ginny doing it, she was very bold and he knew the passion that she had for teaching.  But he still couldn't understand why Hermione was doing it?  And why hadn't they told him?

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts, "An Professor Dumbledore said tha' next year we can fix up the cabin so tha' Grawp can live in 'ere with me."

Harry was gladdened by Hagrid's excitement.  For someone who was so thoughtful about others he certainly deserved to be happy.

Harry stayed for a while longer telling Hagrid about the tournament.  Hagrid was very excited for him and told him that he would be secretly cheering for him, though no one else could know it.  Harry was about to leave when Hagrid grabbed his shoulder from behind.  Startled, Harry whipped around to look at Hagrid inquisitively.  

"Sorry Harry, I jus' forgot abou' somthin'."  He walked quickly over to a small table in the corner and picked up something.  He paused for a moment, looking it over and walked back to where Harry was rooted in the doorway.

"I found this the other day an' I figured yeh would wan' it."  He handed over what appeared to be a tattered piece of paper.  But as soon as Harry felt it he knew what it was.  He turned it over to see the front of the picture.  Moving about the frame were five people that Harry automatically recognized.  

The Marauders and Lily waved excitedly up at him. Sirius was making faces every few seconds when James and Lily would look at one another adoringly.  Remus and Peter watched the others in amusement.

"I took this on their las' day at Hogwarts.  I forgot all abou' it till I found it the other day.  But I wan' yeh to 'ave it."  He smiled at Harry as he looked at the picture as well, "They were dozy, all of 'em."  He chuckled softly and looked up from the picture.  

"Well Harry yeh best be off before yeh get caught out 'ere.  But thanks fer comin'."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Hagrid, I'll see you in class."

He opened the door and almost ran into Grawp who had been standing in front of the cabin.  He smiled up at him before quickening his pace to the castle.  He heard a voice behind him call out, "S'long 'Arry."  He assumed it had been Hagrid but upon turning around was more than slightly surprised to see a large figure resembling a giant, outlined by the moonlight, waving at him.  He returned the gesture slowly and retreated back up toward the castle.  

Harry closed the front doors as quietly as he could manage when he heard voices coming from the staircase.  He froze up, immediately expecting Filch to be around the corner.  After regaining his composure he moved closer to the stairs and gasped at the site.  Malfoy was standing there arguing with Ginny, who was red in the face.  They were both alerted by Harry's presence and turned to see him standing there.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Well if it isn't the resident hero now?  Perfect timing Potter."

Harry balled his hands into fists, "Shut up Malfoy."

Malfoy replied mockingly, "I think I would rather not."

Harry was seething with anger, "You better watch your back."

"Haven't you been keeping up with the news scarhead?"  Malfoy laughed, "I think you are the one that should take your own advice."  

Harry watched as Malfoy slowly pulled his wand out of his robes, clutching it at his side, "I told you from the beginning Potter that you would never win on their side.  But I guess you always have been a bit dim."  

He paused before turning his gaze back to Ginny, "But I can see how some things look rather tempting."  Malfoy pointedly looked at her and raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

Harry watched as Ginny's face flashed from realization to absolute disgust.  She turned around quickly and sprinted back up the stairs, leaving only Harry and Malfoy.  

Harry was furious. "You will leave her alone Malfoy if you know what is good for you."

Draco laughed, "You are not in a position to be issuing threats Potter… My father…"

Harry waited for him to continue but Malfoy turned around as Crabbe and Goyle appeared from the stairs.

Harry took the opportunity to leap past them on the stairs.  He succeeded in almost tripping as he reached the top.  He could hear Malfoy and his thugs laughing at the bottom.  

He saw Draco sneer, "You could at least be careful so that I can have all the fun of kicking your arse at the tournament."  Harry heard Crabbe and Goyle howling with laughter as he disappeared up the hallway.

He was so angry that he didn't even remember walking the rest of the way back to the common room or giving the password.  He was glad that he had somehow managed to get by Filch despite not being very careful.  He just slumped down into his favorite chair and laid his head back while closing his eyes. He opened them slowly and a small figure came into focus.  He recognized the bright red hair.  "Ginny?"

Ginny picked her head up from her knees as she had been curled up on the couch.  She met his gaze.

"Ginny, what were you doing down there with Malfoy." 

Ginny dropped her head once more and Harry could barely make out her mumbled words, "He just showed up while I was down there."

"What did he say to you? I heard the two of you arguing."

She picked up her head once more and stretched herself out on the entire length of the couch so that she was lying on her side facing him.  "He was just being Malfoy… ugh Harry he makes me absolutely sick!  I don't understand how any human being can be so disgusting."

Harry couldn't argue with that one.  "What were you doing down there anyway?  Everyone is already in bed."

She played with a loose thread on the couch, "I wasn't tired… and I remembered seeing you sneak out during the party.  I figured that you had gone to see Hagrid so I was going to go join you."

Harry nodded and laid his head back once more, "I wonder what Malfoy was doing out of bed."

"Harry?"

Harry lifted his head to look at Ginny, "Yes?"

"What is that on the floor by your feet?"

He looked down to see the picture that Hagrid have given him.  He figured that it must have fallen out of his robes when he sat down.

"Err… it's a picture Hagrid gave me."  He hesitated slightly before holding it out, "Do you want to see?"

Ginny sat up quickly, nodding her head eagerly.  She reached out to his hand and grasped the photograph.  

Her eyes were lit with wonder, "Are these… your parents?"

Harry nodded.  Ginny giggled, "And there is Professor Lupin and" she paused slightly "Sirius."  She sat back into the couch, admiring the picture closely.  

"They all look so young and… happy.  Your mother was beautiful Harry."

"She looks like you," Harry stated before realizing what he had said.  He stared at Ginny who blushed lightly, "Err… thanks."

Harry felt himself getting warm, "I just meant because of the red hair…"  

She laughed, "I know Harry."

She held out the picture, which he took back.  He glanced at it again, he had never realized before he said it but Ginny did look a lot like his mother.  He placed the picture safely back into his robes.

"So did I miss anything exciting at the end of the party?"

Ginny resumed her position on the couch.  "Not unless you call Hermione and Ron fighting anything exciting."

Harry laughed, "They were fighting again?  I assumed that once they got together they would stop fighting."

Ginny nodded, "One would think, but remember it is these two that we are talking about."

Ginny stood up suddenly, "I almost forgot! One second."

Harry watched as the red head darted up the stairs to the Girl's dormitory.  Minutes later she came back down, slightly red and out of breath.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you."  In her hands was a large brown book.  She placed it on the table and paged through it.

"Ginny what is that?"

"Oh, well Hermione asked me to hold onto it in case you came back while I was still awake.  She did some research at the library."

Harry laughed, "Oh yea I noticed that she wasn't at the party."

Ginny nodded distractedly until she stopped turning the pages, "Here it is."

Harry attempted to read the page but Ginny waved her arms around.  "It would be quicker if I just told you."

Harry laughed and sat back in the seat and replied sarcastically, "Of course Professor Weasley."

Ginny smirked but continued, "Hermione was researching the maker of the Veil, Authendall… and she found this book which had some information about him."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her and she caught on, "Restricted section, of course."

Harry nodded and Ginny continued, "Well we were all talking about what she found and I think that we may be on something."

Harry motioned for her to continue.

"Well, this wizard was very selfish; I mean he hid the portals because he didn't want anyone to be able to find them.  We think that this may actually work to our advantage.  You see… here is the situation as we know it; Voldemort wants to get to the Veil.  We can assume that he was not certain about its presence until last year at the battle at the Ministry.  And even then he had been focused on the prophecy.  But once he realized that the Veil was in his reach his plans changed.  Dumbledore always said that Tom Riddle had been an excellent student.  He had to know about the portals… I mean, there are things in the restricted section that he could have looked through, so I think that he could figure out the ancient spells that are required.  Anyway, he figures that he no longer needs to use you as a conduit for power… he can use the Veil.  We don't know a whole lot about the veil but we do know that it is some form of communication with the eternal life.  So Hermione suggested that maybe Voldemort is trying to use the Veil to contact its maker, Authendall.  He might be trying to get to the Gateway of Ecnanimod."

Harry tried very hard to digest all of the information that had just been given to him, but Ginny continued.

"But like I said, Authendall was very selfish… we have no reason to believe that he would disclose any information about the Gateway."

Harry interceded, "But we all know how persuasive Voldemort can be."

Ginny sat back, "That is exactly the problem… and this is a Gateway of power that we are talking about…possibly even immortality… Voldemort can't get a hold of this information.  The only other way besides Authendall that he could get the information would be from Grindelwald, who had the Veil before he died.  He was rumored to have information about the portals, he desired immortality as well."

"Well" Harry sighed, "We can thank Dumbledore for the fact that there is no possibility of contacting Grindelwald."

Ginny sat up and closed the book, "So the main issue is making sure that Voldemort does not have the opportunity to use the Veil to talk to Authendall."

Harry's heart sank.  "Percy," he whispered.

Ginny nodded, "Well at least now we understand these things, I am positive now that he knows something about the Veil… we've got to hope that Percy remains strong if he does know something, and doesn't tell Voldemort."

Harry smiled, "Well, if I had to describe Percy's personality it would be stubborn."

Ginny smiled weakly, "Yes, but his stubbornness has led to bad things in the past."

Harry nodded his head, not knowing how to console her.  He looked into the dying fire.  At least they finally understood what Voldemort was trying to do.  In one way they had the upper hand.

Ginny stood up and grabbed the book.  Harry looked up at her, "That must have been some book."

Ginny smiled, "You would be amazed at what Hermione can find."

Harry just laughed, "Trust me I know all to well."  The name Flamel suddenly came flashing back into his head.  He stood up as well and they each walked toward the separate staircases.  Harry had a sudden though.

"Ginny?"

She stopped, shy of the first step.  Harry noticed how tired she looked, "Gin… you said it."

"Said what?"  Ginny said through a stifled yawn.

"Voldemort… you used his name… several times actually."

Ginny smiled at him, "You must be rubbing off on me.  We have got to stop hanging around each other. I'm becoming too much like you… Before long, I will be the seeker for the Gryffindor team…"  Ginny paused slightly while smiling, "oh wait, already did that…  Or I will be fighting off dementors."  Ginny covered her mouth with her free hand, "Oops, guess I did that too."

Harry smirked, "Ha Ha Ha.  Keep it up and you will be followed around adoringly by a Mr. Colin Creevey."

Ginny winked at Harry, "Too late… and trust me I think that the adoration directed toward me is a lot worse than how he adores you.  Goodnight Harry."

Before Harry could respond she had already bounded up the stairs, leaving him very confused.    
  
  


** Thanks to my beta "Bootstrap" Jim for taking the time from his busy schedule to beta my chapter.  Good luck! ^_^**

**Please remember to review… it is nice to know people are still reading the story ^_~**


	17. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize… only that which is new is mine.

**A/N:** ** IMPORTANT OK, so I realized that I left out some important dialogue in this chapter ::ducks tomatoes::  anyway, please REREAD the duel between Harry and Draco… I think it makes more sense now… Happy reading!**

Chapter 17: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

Harry peered through the curtains toward the audience. Every seat was almost filled and Harry's stomach was heavy with anticipation. He let the deep purple curtain fall back into place making the crowd disappear. He walked off of the stage and turned into the chamber which lay of off the Great Hall.

In order to allow all of the students a decent view of the matches, Dumbledore had moved the High table to the side and conjured a large wooden platform with deep purple curtains surrounding it. All of the students were still sitting at their own House tables.

Harry walked down the side stairs from the stage and into the antechamber where all of the finalists were waiting. Harry could feel the tension in the room, though he considered it to be decidedly less than that of the Triwizard Tournament during his fourth year. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were seated in a far corner talking amongst themselves. Most of the other contestants were keeping to themselves looking as if they were going to be sick if they had to speak. Harry felt grateful that he was not the only one who was nervous. During the Triwizard tournament he had been so much younger than the other contestants and had felt therefore more vulnerable. At least with most of the others his same age he felt much more confident and at ease. 

Harry slowly made his way over toward his friends, but his path was suddenly blocked. His vision was obstructed by a very familiar dark haired girl. Harry half smiled at Cho who looked at him seriously.

"Harry, I just wanted to wish you good luck."

To say that Harry had been slightly surprised by her words would have been a slight understatement. He nodded his thanks and smiled, "You too."

Cho smiled, looking unsure of what to do, until an arm encircled her waist and pulled her to the side.

"Now, Cho no fraternizing with the enemy," Michael Corner remarked coolly.

Cho looked apologetically at Harry and then to turn the situation she turned back to her boyfriend, "Don't be a prat Michael, and besides you are the enemy too."

Michael laughed half heartedly before steering Cho away from where Harry was standing. He shook his head and continued to his friends. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all staring in his direction.

He played innocent, "What?"

Ron chuckled slightly, "Feeling any old sparks flying here and there mate?"

Harry swatted his best friend in the back of the head. "Don't start… and no."

Ginny continued to stare in his direction before he caught her eye. She smiled weakly and turned to Luna, who had been talking to her. Harry slumped down in a chair next to Ron.

Ron patted his arm, "You nervous mate?"

Harry looked at his best friend. "This just reminds me a little of the Triwizard tournament."

Hermione spoke up, "Don't worry, Harry, you will do great. You are probably the best out of any of us really."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry smiled at her, "It is a lot easier with you two here with me."

Hermione reached over Ron to touch his arm lightly, "As we always will be."

Harry smiled at them gratefully and sat back in his chair with his eyes closed. He hadn't realized how nervous he would be. When he had woken up earlier that morning he had even considering using one of Fred and George's new products that could give the user a fever. But in the end he had worked up the courage to go down. He wouldn't back down to Voldemort. Surely if he could battle the dark lord, he could take on his classmates. Besides, there was no maze, no portkey, no Cedric. 

He suddenly realized why Cho must have confronted him. Out of all people she would be the one to understand the effect that the Tournament was having on him. No one else had experienced the loss that they both had. Harry assumed that this Tournament was succeeding in the bringing back memories to Cho as well. 

He opened his eyes and looked in her direction. Much to his disgust she was in the corner with her arms around Michael. He was glad to note that instead of feeling pangs of jealously he was relieved to see that she was happy. He was also happy that she had wished him good luck. 

It was good to know that even though they had a bad relationship they still shared something deeper, a deeper connection from his fourth year. One of loss, which is probably one of the strongest connections two people can have; besides love and hate. 

Harry was awakened from his reverie by the sound of the large antechamber doors closing. McGonagall stood in front of the door.

"Good day everyone… I wanted to go over some of the rules before we begin. You may watch the other duels if you wish. There have been chairs conjured in front of the stage for your comfort; or you may remain in here until your name is called. We strongly recommend that you use creativity and skillfulness in your hexes. But, the winner will ultimately be determined by the disarming of your opponent. Remember the curses that we went over which are not to be used during your duels…_Unforgivables_, of course being among them. Use of any of these will result in disqualification. Also, once you have defeated your opponent, or a judge tells you the contest is over you must stop. Excessiveness will also result in disqualification. Remember, this is a chance for our younger students to see Hogwarts' best. So please control yourselves."

She nodded curtly before turning around and hauling the large door open once again. She leaned out the doorway as if communicating with someone. Before Harry could lean back to see whom she was addressing she turned back around quickly, "We are going to begin."

The room went eerily silent as everyone filed out of the small room. They were to participate in the opening ceremony, which was basically a chance to once again congratulate all of the finalists. 

Harry walked up the stairs to the platform, entering the stage, darkened by the surrounding curtains. The fifteen finalists stood side by side as they had been instructed. When the curtains opened they were met with excited cheers from all tables of the schools, even Slytherin. 

Harry looked out into the crowd. Right in front of the stage was a small table, at which the judges were sitting. The judges were Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick. Harry was more than delighted that the resident Potions master was not among the judges. Behind the tables he also noted the presence of a line of empty chairs; he presumed that they were the ones that had been conjured up for the finalists. Beyond the chairs were the House tables, in their usual places. 

Harry watched as Dumbledore rose up from the judge's table and turned toward the students, who quieted. Harry noticed that the remaining teachers were lined against the wall on either sides of the Great Hall. 

Harry felt a chill go up his spine. He moved his eyes to the back of the Great Hall, where Snape was staring at him. Snape snapped his eyes away from Harry's as soon as Dumbledore addressed the room.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts' Tournament!" More cheers erupted throughout the Great Hall, creating a booming effect on Harry's ears. Luckily, Dumbledore motioned for them to quiet once more.

"Today our fifteen finalists will be competing for the prize of 200 House points! We only ask for complete silence throughout the duels and that you remain in your seats. Otherwise I cannot guarantee your safety."

After that comment, Harry watched as many of the students turned toward their neighbors with worried expressions. He could only imagine how they felt about being hit by a stray hex or curse. 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and his mouth curled up into a small smile. Harry realized then that he must have placed some kind of _Imperturbable Charm_ around the stage to prevent that from happening. 

"Now, we will be hosting the duels one at a time, thus there will be fourteen separate matches. As I am sure most of you are aware there will be one bye because of the odd number of finalists. The judges have all agreed that the first round will be bypassed by the person who was ranked number one out of the Preliminaries…"

Dumbledore paused momentarily, appearing to enjoy the anticipation immensely, "Harry Potter."

Harry's stomach lurched as he felt Ron grab his shoulder and shove him forward. Harry had not expected it in the least; after all he had lost his first Preliminary match. But as he tried to remember he realized that after that match he had managed to gather his concentration and he had in fact won the remainder of his matches. 

He smiled weakly as the Hall roared with cheers and clapping, and the occasional jeer from the Slytherin table. He moved back into the line along side Ron who was clapping excitedly with a large grin on his face.

Dumbledore's gleaming eyes met Harry's for a second. Harry caught a small wink from the old wizard before Dumbledore took his seat at the table. McGonagall, who was seated beside him, took her turn and stood up.

"The first match will be between Susan Bones, Hufflepuff, and Hermione Granger, Gryffindor."

The finalists slowly went off of the stage, with the exception of Hermione and Susan, who were left nervously standing in their places. Harry followed Ron to the front of the Great Hall where they each sat down. Many of the other finalists had decided to observe the matches as well. 

Professor Flitwick stood up from the judge's table. "Begin!"

At once Susan and Hermione jumped to face each other. Hermione began, "_Locomotor Mortis!_"

Susan, who had not been fast enough in her defense, snapped to attention, as her legs appeared to lock at the knees. Harry could tell that she was careful not to move; otherwise she would end up falling over. 

After Hermione ended the curse Susan pointed her wand at Hermione, "_Expelliarmus_!" She cried out loudly. 

Hermione had already jumped to the side and shouted the same thing. But, Susan had anticipated the move and careful hoped to her right side, successfully avoiding the oncoming hex.

Susan once again regained her composure and pointed her wand at Hermione, "_Tarantallegra!"_

Hermione stood quietly for a second before her legs took control, causing her to break out into a fast paced dance.

Harry could hear Ron snicker softly and he had to use all of his control not to laugh at the site. Harry felt a slight shove from Ron as Ginny pushed Ron to be quiet from her seat. Harry felt slightly guilty, as he knew that Hermione would not have laughed at him if he had been in the same situation.

Susan had lifted the hex and jumped to attention, waiting for Hermione to make her next move. When it appeared that she was not going to make a move Susan tried desperately do disarm her once again. 

But Hermione dashed out of the way pointed her wand at Susan while shouting, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Susan's body went rigid and she fell flat over on her back. 

Neville, who was sitting to the right of Harry, nudged him softly in the side, "That's a favorite of hers isn't it?"

Harry chuckled softly and clapped along with the rest of the students. 

Professor Flitwick had motioned to the curtains with his wand, which closed in response alerting everyone of the end of the match. 

He addressed the students, "And the winner of the first match is Hermione Granger."

Harry saw Hermione step down from the side of the stage and enter the antechamber. Ron apparently saw this also because he quickly stood up and walked off to the antechamber. 

Harry waited as Professor McGonagall stood once more, "The second match is between Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin and Virginia Weasley, Gryffindor.

Harry turned to his left where Ginny was sitting; she quickly leapt up from her chair and ran to the side of the stage. Millicent, who had not watched the first match, almost collided with Ginny as she entered from the chamber to go up the stairs. Ginny politely motioned for Millicent to walk up the stairs first, even though the girl had already started. 

Harry decided to wait and watch Ginny before going in to congratulate Hermione. 

The curtains slowly opened, revealing the two girls, standing at the opposite ends of the stage, wands at the ready. Harry could see the determination on Ginny's face. He was surprised to realize that he was not nervous for her; he knew that she was capable of handling herself; she did have six brothers after all. 

Professor Flitwick stood once again, "Begin!"

Millicent loomed in the corner for several seconds before rushing to the center of the stage, "_Furnunculus!"_

Harry has been expecting Ginny's body to break out in boils, but the hex appeared to stop in front of Ginny and was thrown back from whence it had come. Immediately thereafter, Millicent's skin showed evidence of painful boils. Harry was not sure if they were even supposed to cause harm like that to their opponent, but the judges didn't stop the match. 

He looked at Ginny once again and realized that she must have done a protection spell on herself. 

Ginny appeared to take pity on the Slytherin and ended the curse. 

She didn't give her any time to react however when she pointed her wand once again, "_Rictusempra!"_

It was a very odd site. Harry never remembered seeing Millicent Bulstrode smile. But there she was, on stage, laughing uncontrollably. Harry was happy Ginny was doing well, but he was secretly hoping she would end the curse; the site was too unsettling for him.

Ginny let it go on for a little while longer, until it looked as if Professor McGonagall was going to stand up and disqualify her. Before she could Ginny lifted the hex. Harry thought that he actually saw relief on McGonagall's face that she would not have to disqualify a student from her own house. 

Millicent's smile contorted into a look of pure rage. She lunged at Ginny, looking as if she wanted to physically hurt her. 

Harry watched as Ginny smirked and pointed her wand at Millicent's chest, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Millicent's wand was forcefully plucked from her own hand as she fell to the floor. The curtains slowly closed once more as all of the house tables, save the Slytherins, cheered loudly. 

Harry clapped loudly and rose from his seat, walking quickly over to the antechamber. He ran to the back of the room where Hermione and Ron were seated. 

"Congratulations Hermione! Both of you just missed Ginny beating Millicent. It was amazing." 

Hermione smiled and Ron looked proud, "I always knew my baby sister could pounce those Slytherins!"

"Ron!" Ginny's groaned as she approached them, "What would I honestly have to do in order for you to not consider me your _baby_ sister?"

Ron looked up at her, "Been born a few years earlier."

Ginny laughed and slumped into an adjacent seat, "Don't I know it!"

Harry tried to listen to what was going on in the Great Hall, "Who is up now?"

Ginny sighed, "Draco and Seamus… I hope he makes it out intact."

As if on cue the door from the Great Hall opened and Seamus entered, looking slightly miffed. Harry heard him mumble several words including, "Slytherin" and "git."

"That was quick," Ron mused. Hermione elbowed him… hard.

Ron pretended to look hurt, "Well, it was."

Seamus had already planted himself in a chair across the room next to Ernie and Susan.

The four sat in amiable silence for a while. Every few minutes they could hear shouts and cheers coming from the Great Hall. Most of the others had been drawn out of the antechamber from curiosity, but Harry and his friends remained.

Harry was watching the moving pictures on the wall. After a while the door opened once again and Neville peered his head inside, his face flushed and sweaty. 

"Ron," he huffed, "Your on… against Justin."

Ron jumped up in response and raced out of the door, his mind apparently involuntarily focused on nothing but the match. 

Hermione followed him out. Harry rose to follow, but felt a small hand encircle his wrist. He turned to face Ginny.

"Harry wait… can I talk to you for a moment."

Harry nodded and sat back down, slightly concerned. 

Ginny sat across from him, "I just wanted to warn you… I overheard Malfoy talking earlier… If you face him Harry please be careful." 

She paused momentarily. "He said that he would do anything necessary to get you eliminated from the competition. He is going to bait you Harry. I just don't want you to lose on account of his callousness."

Harry met her eyes, "I know Gin, thanks… but you know I can't promise anything. Besides, we don't even know if I will make it to facing Malfoy."

She smiled, "Harry… when has fate ever not put you two at odds?"

He laughed, "Good point."

She rose from the chair and started toward the door, "We better see how Ron is making out."

Harry acquiesced and also lifted himself from the seat, going through the door, which Ginny was holding open. 

He walked around the stage to see the curtain close. He felt rather disappointed that he hadn't been able to see Ron compete. Hermione motioned over to him from where she was sitting. 

"He won!" she said. 

Harry grinned and turned to the side of the stage from which Ron was coming toward them. He had an extra bounce in his step as he bounded toward them. He pulled Hermione into a hug. It was something that he regretted immediately, as his ears turned bright red and he quickly took his seat. Hermione looked surprised, but content nonetheless and sat next to Ron. Ginny just smiled knowingly at them.

Professor Dumbledore stood from the judge's table and the Great Hall was once again silent. "That is the end of round one… we will now continue onto round two. First up are Cho Chang, Ravenclaw and Virginia Weasley, Gryffindor."

Ginny jumped up to the stage once more. 

Harry turned to Neville, who was once again seated to his right, "Neville what are the results that I missed?"

Neville looked up to the ceiling in thought, "Well the others were Luna and Michael Corner… which of course Luna won. Err, you know Draco won and so did Hermione. Cho beat Goyle, not that it was really a surprise… Ginny won, Ron did too, and I won."

Harry smiled, "Wow that's great Neville! Congratulations…who were you against?"

"I dueled Ernie… He's actually better in theory than practice I guess," Neville shrugged.

"Neville you probably beat him because you are better… I heard that the new wand has been doing wonders for you."

Neville smiled, "Yes, Gran was slightly disappointed that I wasn't using Dad's anymore, but she is happy that I am actually able to do spells now."

Harry nodded and turned as the curtains had opened once again. Ginny and Cho were standing very close together in the middle of the stage. Professor Flitwick announced for the two to begin.

Cho turned her wand on Ginny and started the incantation, "_Confundo!"_ Ginny, who looked like she was going to say a curse, simply stood in a state of confusion. 

After a few moments Cho lifted the curse and they continued on. Ginny successfully put her infamous Bat Bogey Hex on Cho, who then retaliated with a jelly-jinx hex. They each attempted to disarm each other, but in turn both missed as they jumped out of the firing range. 

Cho yelled, "_Serpensortia!"_ which Harry thought was out of character, as the only person he could remember ever using this curse had been Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin. 

Ginny was not phased however as she simply raised her wand to it, "_Engorgio!"_ The small green snake grew to about triple it size. 

Cho stood back, not knowing what to do while Ginny continued, "_Mobiliarbus!"_ The snake lifted off of the ground and followed where Ginny's wand directed… right at Cho. 

Cho, despite knowing that she herself had conjured it fainted as the large snake floated over to her. Ginny made the snake disappear with a simple wave of her wand while the curtains closed once again. 

Harry, who was very surprised at how Ginny had turned the situation, was vaguely aware of his name being called. 

He drifted back into reality as Hermione appeared in front of him, "Harry we are on."

Harry was shocked. He dumbly walked behind her and onto the stage. 

Hermione nodded at him nervously, "It's okay Harry, whatever happens… well, it happens."

He nodded and waited for the curtain to open. They were standing about a good deal away from one another. He could feel the hundreds of eyes that were tuned on him. Not to mention because of the added tension of him dueling one of his best friends. 

He watched as Flitwick mouthed the words, "Begin" but he could not hear them. He turned to Hermione who had hesitated also. But he remembered what she had said. 

He strained his arm to focus his wand on her, "_Rictusempra!"_ He figured that if he had to hex her he might as well use ones that were not harmful. He broke the charm relatively quickly and they moved in a circle across the stage.

Hermione raised her wand hesitantly, "_Locomotor Mortis!"_

Harry jumped out of the way quickly and was able to avoid the curse. He wasn't prepared that she was about to shout another one. 

Harry wasn't quick enough as the instant scalping curse hit him straight on. He lifted his hand quickly to feel his hair, or rather, where it had once been. Laughter started from the hall and Hermione looked like she was going to be sick.

"I'm so sorry Harry, it was the first thing I thought of."

Harry simply nodded, "Two can play at that game." And with that he retaliated. 

Hermione, who was still distracted from what she had done to him, instantly sprouted a leek from each ear. The laughter continued to roar throughout the hall as Hermione felt in horror her ears. 

Harry made to apologize but she continued on, "_Tarantallegra_!" Harry felt his legs moving fast as he danced unwillingly across the stage. 

He pointed his wand back at her, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Hermione's wand flew from her hand and into his own. She looked slightly shocked but was smiling. They had never ended the spells so he was still bald, and dancing around the stage. She quickly realized that she had lost and was still housing leeks in her ears. 

Professor Dumbledore stood up from the table, looking extremely amused, "_Finite Incantatum!"_

Harry was relieved to feel his legs stop moving. He involuntarily reached up to the top of his head, for once relieved that the messy mop was still in fact there.

Hermione rushed over to him, "Good job Harry."

He placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the stairs, "Same to you, at least we entertained them."

Hermione blushed, "Yes by embarrassing ourselves."

Harry smiled as Ron came over to them, "Great job Hermione, you almost had him there… that was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen… Harry, without hair!" Ron was practically falling over from peels of laughter. Hermione looked at Harry apologetically but he smiled.

"Well Ron, I guess I will be sure to remind her which hex to use the next time she gets mad at you."

Ron stopped laughing immediately and turned to Hermione, "You would never do that to me, would you?"

Hermione smiled slyly and walked back to the chairs in front of the stage.

Ron turned to Harry, "She wouldn't."

Harry smiled and followed Hermione, laughing at how unsure Ron had looked. 

Harry sat with the others while the matches continued. Ron had faced Neville. Much to his consternation, he had actually lost. Neville had been able to throw in an extra disarming curse as Ron was dealing with birds that Neville had sent attacking him. 

The following match had been over relatively soon, with Draco Malfoy defeating Luna. She had put up a good fight in the beginning, but it soon became obvious that Draco was playing dirty. He was of course, playing by all of the rules, not using any curses that weren't allowed. But he tended to attack his opponents when they were not aware; always taking them by surprise. 

Round three began with Ginny facing off with Neville. Harry had very much intended on paying attention until he realized that because the two of them were dueling, the only other person left that had won from round two was Malfoy. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of curses Malfoy would try to use on him during their match. 

The match between Ginny and Neville had been extremely close, neither of them really wanting to harm the other. But in the end it had been Ginny would had pulled through and beaten Neville. 

Neville didn't look all that down about it, he had been too distracted by Luna who had immediately complimented him on his creativity in using curses. 

Harry braced himself for what he knew was coming. 

Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and said in a loud stately voice, "The next match will be Harry Potter, Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy, Slytherin."

A silence seemed to seep throughout Great Hall. Harry mused that it was a little over dramatic, but he was eager to beat Malfoy and repay him for all of the things that he had done to him. He just hoped he could do it. 

He walked up to the stage, following in Malfoy's trail. They entered the darkened stage and faced each other.

Draco sneered, "I finally have my chance Potter, to show everyone what an idiot you really are."

Harry smirked back, "Well at least _I _don't have anything to prove, everyone already knows you are an idiot Malfoy."

Draco raised his wand as Harry mirrored his actions. The curtains slowly opened up and they waited until they heard the word.

Malfoy sneered at Harry, "You better watch out Potter, it won't always be school duels… no teachers preventing the use of the _Unforgivables..._they use worse hexes than tickling spells._"  _

Harry glared right back, "Been accompanying death eaters to work have we?"

"Better than idolizing ex-convicts who get themselves killed," Malfoy snapped.

Harry's heart stopped beating.  He stared hard at Malfoy as he heard Professor Flitwick announce the start of the match.

Immediately everything began happening rather fast. Harry would yell the first curse he could think of while trying to dodge the ones that Malfoy was sending his way. Several times Harry could have sworn that he heard Malfoy quietly begin to say the Cruciatus. But, he would always stop himself and throw something else back at Harry. The minutes went by but Harry refused to give up. 

After a while, Harry and Malfoy ended up facing each other, caught up in a ritualistic dance of circling one another.  

Malfoy's mouth curved into a smirk, "What's the matter Potter?  Did I hit a nerve?  My father told me all about the infamous Sirius Black and his pathetic death… pretty pointless way to go wouldn't you agree?"

Harry's mouth went dry as he attempted to turn the argument from the topic that was the most painful to him. He knew that if Malfoy had any idea how much it affected him he would never quit.

"Having a heart to heart with Daddy dearest, have we?  Well, at least I know where to steer the Ministry when they come looking for clues about the whereabouts of a certain Lucius Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy's face appeared to lose color momentarily.  He quickly shook his head and plunged toward Harry throwing every hex he could think of.  

They were matching curse for curse, both with fierce determination burning in their eyes. Harry had not looked off of the stage, for fear of taking his eyes off of Malfoy. 

Malfoy was beginning to walk forward to Harry, causing him to move backward in an effort to maintain a safe distance between the two. He very badly wished he could turn around to judge the distance between himself and the wall.  He did not want to entrap himself against Malfoy.   

He pointed his wand at Malfoy, determined to not let him move any closer, "_Locomotor Mortis_!" he yelled. 

Malfoy's legs locked in place, preventing him from going moving toward him. 

Harry watched as Malfoy's eyes gleamed from anger to enlightenment. An eerie smile appeared on his face.

"I wouldn't worry about my father if I were you… I know that the dark lord has planned very exciting things for a certain Mudblood and Weasel… I for one cannot wait."

Unwillingly, Harry's eyes left Malfoy's and locked on where Ron and Hermione were sitting in the crowd.  His stomach lurched as he thought of the horrible things they could suffer because of him.

Distracted, Harry had no time to react as Malfoy took the momentary lapse of concentration as the perfect opportunity to strike.  

Malfoy lifted his wand and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!"_

The force of the spell hit Harry incredibly hard. He stood frozen in is spot until the spell hit him straight on. His wand exited his hand while his body fell backward. 

The last thing that Harry was aware of was his head making contact with the wall which was a lot closer than he had anticipated earlier. 

And then there was black.

~~~***~~~***~~~

Harry opened his eyes slowly, painfully aware that it was brightly lit wherever he was. He pushed himself into a seated position and squinted his eyes. 

The hospital wing momentarily came into focus. He reached over to the night table and picked up his glasses, which had been laying there. Harry was all too familiar with this routine. 

He strained his neck to look into the other beds, but they all appeared to be empty. He was curious to know how long he had been there. The last thing that he could remember was Draco Malfoy's face. And that was something that he very much wanted remedied. He reached up to his head and was surprised to find bandages there instead of his messy hair.

The doors to the hospital wing opened and three familiar figured strolled in. Upon seeing Harry awake, they rushed over to him.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "We thought you were going to sleep straight on through Christmas!"

Ron sat in a chair beside the bed, "Nice of you to join us mate."

Ginny simply smiled and hopped up on the edge of the bed next to Harry's. 

"Err," Harry started, "What happened exactly?"

Hermione huffed, "Malfoy did the disarming charm on you… you fell back and hit your head on the wall… it was a dirty trick, everyone knows it… but since he technically didn't do anything illegal they had to let him continue."

Harry stared in disbelief, "So who won the Tournament?" 

Ron looked positively gleeful, "Well Malfoy did."

"Err… excuse me Ron, but I didn't know that you would be so happy that something as dreadful as Malfoy winning the Tournament happened," Harry stated in absolute shock.

Ron shook his head, "No Harry you don't understand, Malfoy technically won the Tournament. But that was only because they person who really beat him was disqualified."

It didn't take Harry long to figure it out. He looked to the side in disbelief. "Ginny? You were disqualified?"

Ginny smiled slyly, "What can I say Harry, when opportunity knocks…"

"Harry," Ron interrupted, "You should have seen it… I have never been more proud in my life! They faced off and everyone was still really angry about what Malfoy did to you. Well our little Ginny here… sorry Ginny… well, she started off just dueling him… rather well, actually. Sure he got a couple of shots in here and there but for the most part she was controlling it. Then things started to get… interesting."

Ron stopped and jumped up, dramatically replaying the dueling maneuvers. 

He continued, "Draco leaned over and started talking to Ginny and she just flipped. All of a sudden he was floating in the air one minute, and then the next his feet were on fire. And this was the best… She did the _Densaugeo _spell."

Harry searched his memory for that spell, as he could have sworn that he had heard it before. 

He finally realized what it was. "Hermione, Draco used that one on you didn't he?"

She nodded and smiled at Ginny.

Ron continued, "Harry his teeth were down to his chest before McGonagall finally had to end it. Ginny was disqualified of course but the whole school acts like she was the champion anyway. Well everyone besides the Slytherins anyway. He was in the hospital wing with you for a day before they were back to normal. Who knew Ginny was so creative really? I immediately owled Fred and George. I knew how proud they would be."

Harry looked at Ginny, who had remained quiet the entire time. She was sitting contently on the bed, her gaze focused on a painting on the wall. 

Hermione slumped into a sitting position on the end of Harry's bed, "The only thing is that the Slytherins now have two hundred extra house points from winning the Tournament."

"Yes," Ron agreed, "But it was so worth it to see Malfoy that way."

Harry shrugged, "I wish I could have… would have made losing to him at least bearable."

Ron stood up from the chair, "Well don't let it get you down mate, it's almost Christmas!"

"How long have I been in here?" Harry asked.

Hermione replied, "About a week."

Harry looked at her, "So everyone is gone? Wait, I thought you were going home."

Hermione slid off of the bed, "I am… I convinced my Mum and Dad to let me stay at least until you woke up… now that you are up I suppose I will leave first thing tomorrow."

Harry turned to look at Ron who looked noticeably glummer since the topic had come up.

Ginny hoped down from the bed, "Well we should be off anyway; Madame Pomfrey is going to come in here and kick us out. You need your sleep Harry. That way you can be back in the tower by Christmas."

Harry nodded and the three started toward the door. Hermione turned back, "Merry Christmas Harry. I'll see you at the Burrow on Christmas Day!"

Harry smiled and waved. His head was beginning to ache. His three friends disappeared through the door. He sunk back down into the bed, but was startled when the doors once again flew open. This time, a single red headed figure dashed toward the bed. 

"Harry," Ginny stated out of breath, "I almost forgot to give you this… Colin did it for me… consider it an early Christmas present." 

She smiled and placed an envelope in his lap. Before he could say anything she turned quickly and ran back out of the doors. 

Harry looked down at the envelope and turned it over. Slowly, he opened it and took out its contents. Staring back at him, trying desperately to hide his face was none another than Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret, who finally had the teeth to match. Harry smiled and reminded himself to buy a frame the next time he was in Hogsmeade, before he drifted off to sleep.

~~~***~~~***~~~

Special Thanks to my beta "Bootstrap" Jim ^_^


	18. The Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter… or any affiliated characters, ideas, etc. with the only exception being this storyline. 

**A/N:** Very sorry for the delay in updating… busy time of year and all.  Read/ Review. I will try to post subsequent chapters in a more timely fashion ^_-

Chapter 18: The Calm before the Storm 

Harry rolled over slowly.  He pulled his warm covers over his head in a feeble attempt to fall back asleep.  After several moments he got up in defeat.  He hadn't been out of bed much since Madam Pomfrey had released him from the hospital wing.  Upon being released from the hospital wing most of his days had been spent catching up on extra sleep or venturing down to the common room to sit with Ron and Ginny.

Hermione, honest to her word, had left the morning after, very relieved that he was alright.She had still been rather reluctant to leave, but Harry at long last, convinced her to leave.  They would, after all, see her at the Burrow on Christmas day.  

Harry was actually surprised when he had learned that a good amount of students had actually stayed for the break.  Many younger students, as well as Dean and Seamus had decided to stay.  He figured it made sense as there weren't many places that were as safe as Hogwarts.  

As he walked to the nightstand to put on his glasses, he realized that he was the only one who was in the dormitory.  This slightly perplexed him as most of his roommates had taken to sleeping in over the vacation.  And then he realized what the reason was… it was Christmas!  

He rushed past the other beds and quickly made for the door.  After plunging down the stairs he entered the warm common room.  Ginny and Ron were sitting on the sofa, a pile of unopened gifts at their feet.  Many younger Gryffindors occupied several pockets of the common room, pouring over the piles of newly opened gifts.  He noted that Seamus and Dean were occupying the window seat, reading what appeared to be Quidditch magazines.

Before he turned around someone had already grabbed his arm and was dragging him across the room.  

"Ron… let me go!"  Harry pulled his arm away, and sat himself in his favorite armchair.  

"Sorry Harry, but Ginny wouldn't let me wake you up… We have to go home in a couple of hours… I can't wait any longer!"  Ron jumped back down into his seat on the couch.    Ginny shook her head at her brother and swatted his arm, "Ron… honestly! Have some self control… we have only been waiting for half an hour!"

Ron ignored her and at once began ripping open packages.  

"Harry" Ginny said "those are your gifts next to the chair."

Harry looked to the side and saw for himself the not so modest sized pile of gifts.  

All in all Harry could not have been happier with the gifts.  From Ron he had received _How to Play your Best Game of Quidditch and Win every time.  Hermione had left him with yet another book, this one about learning the great art of __Occlumency.  Harry had to fight back a laugh; subtlety had never been Hermione's forte.  From Mrs. Weasley he had been given his annual Weasley jumper and many sweets to boot.  _

Harry had to admit he had been slightly surprised when he had opened his joint present from Luna and Neville.  Even more surprising was that it was one of the best presents that he had received.  In a small black frame was a picture of his parents; his father with his arm draped across his mother's back.  Harry watched as Lily turned to James and smiled adoringly, his father smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead.  From the look on both of their faces Harry had no doubts that they were in love.  He loved watching them in that context, rather than the one that he had seen in Snape's pensieve.  Neville had included a small note inside.  On it, he had explained that he had been looking through an old box of his Gran's pictures.  He ended up finding some pictures of people he didn't recognize.  After asking his Gran he had discovered that they were the members of the original Order of the Phoenix.  He figured that the picture would be more meaningful to Harry.  

The last present that he had opened was from Ginny.  It was a small gold pendant attached to a long chain.  Upon closer inspection he noticed the outline of a lion on the front with the letter H and P right below the lion.  He flipped it over and noticed a small and simple inscription:  _You make your own destiny.  _

Harry was astounded that such a gift could have such an effect on him.  It made his heart lighter to think that perhaps he could believe the inscription.  That his life was not just some prophesy that had yet to be played out.  Perhaps he had some control over his future; at least that was an endearing hope. 

His eyes immediately searched to where Ginny had been sitting.  Her chair was empty but Harry was immediately distracted as he saw Ron's eyes transfixed on the new broom before him. 

"Harry you shouldn't have gotten me this!  It is way too expensive!"  Ron breathed slowly. 

Harry shrugged, "You want me to take it back?"

Ron screwed up his face as if an inner battle was being waged.  Finally his head shook lightly and a ghost of a smile played across his lips.  "But seriously Harry if anyone should have a broom like this is ought to be you."

Harry looked at the broom, "You know I am too attached to my old Firebolt to replace it."

"As if the Firebolt could be considered old" Ron laughed.  

Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed and turned his head to see a fiery pair of brown eyes meet his own.  Harry looked past her to see Dean eyeing him wearily before he quickly dashed out of the portrait hole.

"Ron" Ginny asked tightly, "Do you mind if I speak to Harry for a moment?"  She paused and gazed at her brother.

Ron, who had been perusing a small booklet on broom-care instructions, waved his hand.  Ginny placed her hands on her hips and glared at her youngest brother, "Alone preferably."

Ron looked up as if he was about to protest but immediately jumped upon seeing the look on his sister's face.  He glanced quickly at Harry and then back to Ginny.

"Erm, well I guess my broom could use a quick try out around the pitch."  Ron quickly grabbed his broom and made for the portrait hole.

When the portrait hole closed once again Ginny looked at Harry expectantly.  He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.  

Harry searched his mind for anything to say, "Did you like your Christmas gift?"

"And which gift would that be, Harry?"

"The owl, of course."

She shook her head and seated herself across from him.

"What about the _Excelsior?_"

Harry feigned innocence, "Oh yea, Dean told me that he had gotten that for you… very nice of him if you ask me."

Ginny interrupted before he could continue, "Don't lie Harry, you aren't very good at it.  Besides the moment I thanked Dean for the broom he practically fell apart from guilt… He told me that you were the one that paid for most of it."

When he said nothing she continued, "Why did you do that Harry?  You already got me a great gift.  I mean, I have been waiting for the day that I could finally have my own owl.  But a broom Harry?  It's too much and you know that I can't accept it."

Harry shrugged, "Ginny why is money such a big deal?  Can't I spend it on whomever I wish?"  He paused slightly before murmuring, "It's not like I have family to spend it on."

Ginny immediately responded, "Harry you know that is not true… we are your family… it's just that, well, we feel horrible when you get us these expensive gifts when you know we can't give them in return."

Harry looked at her incredulously, "And how much was pendant that you got me?  It didn't look cheap."

For the first time in a long time Harry watched as a red blush tinted Ginny's face.  

Her gaze fell to the floor.  Harry immediately regretted making the statement, "Look Ginny, I really love the pendant… and I appreciate what it must have cost you. But you don't understand and neither does Ron, I learned first hand that money is not what is important in this world.  What your family gives me is so much more valuable and I have nothing to give back, except marking X's on all of your backs as targets.  So why don't we just call it even this once?"

Ginny nodded slowly and smiled.  "That sounds great, Harry."  Her smile faltered and her brow knotted in thought.

"Harry, why did you ask Dean to buy the broom for me?"

Harry leaned back into his chair, "Well, I know the bloke likes you, and I know you really wanted that broom.  I had already gotten you the owl, so I figured Dean wouldn't mind getting you something… extra."

"What are you playing at Harry?"  Ginny replied.

Harry was slightly taken aback, "Well… I dunno… I just thought…er."

Before he could continue his pitiful tirade Ginny interceded, "Did you ever stop and think about what his girlfriend might say if he was buying extra gifts for other girls?"

"Well… no but," Harry faltered, "… hold on, did you say girlfriend?"

Ginny nodded her head in reply, "That is what Parvati would refer to be called I believe."

Harry's jaw dropped, "Parvati and… Dean?"

"Honestly Harry do you pay attention at all?"  Ginny chuckled quietly.  "They have been together since after the Halloween Ball… I told you Harry, Dean and I are just friends… that's all."

Harry nodded dumbly.  Sometimes he couldn't believe how oblivious he was to the outside world.  When he noticed that they had been silent for several minutes he stood up rather quickly, "Well I guess I'm going to go shower… we're leaving soon anyhow… Do you know how we are leaving?"

Ginny nodded, "McGonagall stopped by before you came down and told us that Aberforth was going to meet us here and walk us to Hogsmeade.  Fred and George had their shop hooked up to the _Floo Network_ so we will be going to the Burrow from there."

Ginny stood up as well and walked toward him, enveloping him in a hug.  "Thanks for the presents Harry, I love them."  She planted a quick kiss on his cheek before she shuffled past him and dashed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.  

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

Midday found Harry falling out of the fireplace and into the familiar Weasley living room.  He felt a slight push behind him as Ron emerged from the fireplace as well.  

Harry laughed at the disheveled appearance of his best friend.  After arriving back in the common room earlier that morning, Harry had found Ron to be a bundle of nerves.  He was extremely nervous about seeing Hermione that day and giving her his gift.  He had struggled over what to get his girlfriend, wanting his gift to be extra special.  

He told Harry that he had contemplated getting her perfume again, but had at last settled on a gold pendant on a thin chain.  The pendant was that of the Welsh goddess Cerridwen.  Harry doubted that Ron even knew who she was.  But he had told Harry that after describing Hermione to the old woman in the shop in Hogsmeade, she insisted it was the perfect gift. 

Harry watched as Ron attempted to smooth his hair one last time before he entered the kitchen.  Harry followed after him, not bothering to wait for Ginny.  She had volunteered to stay a little while to help the twins and Angelina clean the shop before they all arrived later on.  

As Harry entered the kitchen Mrs. Weasley immediately encased him in her arms in an all encompassing hug.  Harry breathed a sigh of relief when she let go and his ribs were dislodged from his lungs.  Hermione, who had already arrived moved around Mrs. Weasley and gave Harry a hug as well.  

"It's so good to see you up and around Harry!  And thank you for my wonderful gift.  I read it twice already!"

Harry looked at her in astonishment.  He remembered not being able to hold the book too long after he had bought it, for fear of his arms falling off.    
Mrs. Weasley once again turned to Harry, "Please, sit down, you must be starving."  Harry couldn't help but notice that his stomach was indeed grumbling loud enough for everyone to hear.  By the time he had finished eating, the rest of the company had arrived.  George and Ginny had entered, followed shortly thereafter by Fred and Angelina.  Bill and Fleur arrived, bringing the sad news that Charlie would once again not be able to join them.  Mr. Weasley, who had been putting in extra time at the Ministry, was the last to arrive.  

Harry couldn't help but notice the absence of Percy.  No one mentioned his name but as Harry watched Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he could tell the toll that it had been taking on them.  Mrs. Weasley looked more worried than he had ever seen her.  She looked like she hadn't slept in days.  Harry surmised that even if they weren't getting along, Percy was still their son; a son that had been kidnapped.  

A chill went down Harry's spine as he thought of the numerous fates for the third eldest.  Despite feelings of guilt that overwhelmed him, Harry was happy to be spending Christmas at the Burrow.  In many ways he was relieved that he didn't have to go to Grimmauld Place where he would be all too reminded of Sirius.  

                    ~~~***~~~***~~~

 Christmas dinner had turned out to be a wild affair.  Fred and George had taken the opportunity of using the meal as a trial for several of their latest products.  After a fuming Mrs. Weasley had finally collected the fake rubber cutlery, which had ultimately started attacking its user upon touching it, the family had disassembled from the table.   Ron, who was still nursing a wound from a spoon that had jabbed him in the ribs, had challenged Harry to a game of Wizard's chess. 

The game proceeded on as usual, with Harry losing horribly.  Ginny and Hermione watched on silently.  Several times Harry noticed Hermione clutching the pendant around her neck and smiling at Ron.  Harry gathered that she had become rather fond of her gift.  Ginny, who had noticed also, shot Harry a couple of glances whilst trying to suppress some giggles.  After several more hopeless matches Harry had given up.  Hermione and Ron decided to take a walk outside, as it was beginning to snow.  

Harry and Ginny sat in amiable silence until Bill had entered from the kitchen.  Fleur had only been able to stay for a short while as she was expecting her sister to visit.  She had explained earlier to Harry that Gabrielle had started her first year at Beauxbaton.  She had not seen her sister since the summer and was very much looking forward to the visit.  

Bill took a seat on the sofa opposite Harry and Ginny.  He looked straight at Harry, "So everything going well this year?"

Harry nodded before shifting slightly so that he was leaning back into his seat.

"Harry I know you haven't been kept up to date on many things… but I thought you should know that Tonks is fine.  I don't know when the last time was that you talked to anyone from the Order.  Since…"  Bill paused, "well since Percy's kidnapping there have only been a few remote death eater attacks.  For some reason people believe that the death eaters had a specific motive in taking Percy.  Everyone suspects that he knew something important… how ironic, who would have though he would be as important as he thought he actually was."

"Bill!"  Ginny snapped.  Bill looked immediately remorseful for making the comments but he had said them nonetheless.  Harry knew that everyone was thinking them.  

An awkward silence had settled between the three.  Harry searched for anything to say but ended up with nothing.  He did not have to worry however, as Bill had started to speak.

"So how are things with the two of you?"  Bill asked with a smirk on his face.  

Harry looked at Ginny, his confusion mirrored in the expression on her face.  Harry took it upon himself to answer, "Err… we are fine thanks."

Bill smiled, "Just remember Harry, she is our little sister and as much as we like you…"  Bill was not allowed to finish as Ginny had practically jumped from her seat.

"Bill!"  Ginny's face was beat red, whether from embarrassment or anger, Harry couldn't tell.  "Harry and I aren't… well… we are just friends!"

Bill's eyes widened, "Sorry… I just thought well, I heard mum say that some bloke asked to date you… and well, I see that you two have gotten very close… I just assumed it was you, Harry, sorry mate."

Harry nodded his head slowly in acceptance as he turned his head toward Ginny.  Bill apparently had the same idea as he spoke to his sister.

"Ginny, if it isn't Harry than whom are you dating?"

Harry noticed that she had averted her eyes to the arm of the sofa.  "I'm not dating anyone," she answered quietly.  

Bill persisted, "But I know mum said that there was a boy who said he liked you and asked you to Hogsmeade… who was it?"

Harry found his voice, "Yea Gin, who was it?"

Her eyes met Harry and her voice was no louder than a whisper as she replied inaudibly.  

"Sorry" her older brother taunted, "I didn't quite catch that."

"COLIN CREEVEY!"  Ginny had practically shouted it.  She crossed her arms over her chest, looking particularly out of sorts.  

Harry stared at her in shock.  He replied slightly more maliciously than he had intended "You are _dating Colin… Creevey?"_

"You don't listen very well," she replied shortly, "I said I wasn't dating anyone… Colin asked me and I declined."

Bill chuckled softly and his sister turned to him, "What is so funny?"

Bill shook his head, getting up from his seat, "Never mind…"

Ginny looked at Harry, confusion evident on her face, but Harry shrugged his shoulders in response.  He didn't understand either.  

However Harry did not have long to ponder it either as he heard a commotion come from the kitchen.  Bill, who was already walking that way, ran in.  Harry looked at Ginny and both of them followed in turn.  They entered to find Ron and Hermione with Mad-eye Moody.  He was already talking quickly to Bill.  

"Poor girl… never saw it coming… got there just in time."

Harry who had come up to one side of Bill, facing the others interrupted, "What girl?"

Ron cleared his throat rather loudly and drew Harry's attention.  Ron parted slightly from Hermione to reveal another person who was standing behind them… Penelope Clearwater.  Harry was slightly surprised that he had even recognized her.  She still had her long black curly hair but her face looked drawn and tired.  She looked a great deal older than she was.  

"Five death eaters," Moody continued, "we were alerted straight away.  Miss Clearwater must've hidden quite well.  I don't reckon they would have left her behind."

Harry turned his head as he heard people coming down the stairs.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stopped talking immediately upon entering the room.  When she saw Penelope, Molly hesitated momentarily before hurriedly making her way over to the young girl.  

"Oh dear! Alastor what happened?"  She put her hand on Penelope's shoulder and ushered her into a chair.  

Moody took one beside her, "She was alone in her flat in Hogsmeade.  Five death eaters ransacked the place.  Nothing left unturned.  They escaped before we could get all of them.  We did get three into custody however.  No one is releasing names though and even we weren't allowed to know who they were."

Penelope spoke for the first time, "Ever since they took Percy I have been extra cautious.  But tonight I heard someone whispering a spell.  I knew I had no other option but to hide so I did.  I would've been caught if the alarm hadn't been triggered and the Aurors had not come."

Mrs. Weasley looked up in alarm, "You have been staying there by yourself?  Why didn't you return home?"

Penelope looked awkward before replying, "My parents are somewhat old fashioned and didn't appreciate that I was living with Percy.  They haven't talked to me since the day I moved in.  I doubt they know about anything that has happened."  She paused momentarily before continuing, her voice wavering, "I just… I don't know what to do…"

Mrs. Weasley put her arms around her to comfort her, "Now don't you worry, you will stay here… I will have no arguments."

Penelope looked up at Mrs. Weasley, "I know that you all don't hold Percy in the highest regard… but he loved you… all of you… and I can tell you that there were things he wished he had done differently… don't give up on him… He's just stubborn, but I know him… he's changed."

Molly looked at Penelope with an unreadable expression before smiling lightly, "No worries dear, now why don't I cook you up something to eat."

Harry thought Molly looked content, having someone to fuss over, glad that it was not him for once.  Penelope looked overwhelmed and in awe of everything going on around her.  Mr. Weasley was busy talking to Bill and Alastor about contacting the order.  Hermione and Ron had left to make up Percy's room so that Penelope could stay in it.  Ginny was helping Mrs. Weasley to make food.  

Harry knew how Penelope felt at that moment.  The Weasley's were like an oasis in the desert, when life seems dismal they were always there with an open house and heart.  The Weasley's hadn't spoken to Percy in over a year, and yet there they were, fussing over his fiancée as if she was one of their own.  Putting his own animosity toward Percy aside Harry thought, and who knows maybe one day she would be.  

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

Because of the sudden attack on Percy's flat, Dumbledore had placed extra wards around the Burrow and recommended that the four of them stay there for the remainder of the holiday.  They had still not been able to find out who the death eaters were except that one must've managed to escape because there were only 2 in custody.  This greatly baffled the Ministry as only one person had been allowed to interrogate them, and that had been Dumbledore.  Harry was extremely happy that Dumbledore had finally managed to make Fudge follow his orders.  But even Dumbledore would not answer any questions as to who the death eaters were.  

The Aurors had taken care of retrieving their belongings from the school.  Hermione's parents had stopped off with her things.  Dumbledore had once again recommended that they take an extended holiday, just to be extra safe.  At least spending the day at the Burrow allowed them one more day with their daughter until they would see her in the summer.  

Penelope was still too shaken up to go back to her flat.  The Aurors had gone over it many times, making sure that it was safe.  Dumbledore had insisted that they touch nothing, so that the Order could more properly ascertain information concerning what the death eaters had been after.  

Mr. Weasley at long last suggested that he would go to the flat and pick up her desired belongings.  Molly had adamantly forbid Ginny to go upon her request.  Hermione had agreed to stay as well.  It appeared that the girls had been getting along rather well with Penelope.  Harry mused that none of them were used to being around so much female company.  

After many disagreements, Mr. Weasley had finally convinced Mrs. Weasley to allow Ron and Harry to accompany him to the flat.  He reasoned that he couldn't carry everything by himself and he assured her that it was safe.  Members of the Order had been there the previous morning, checking for magical devices or remnants of spells cast that could inflict harm.  

Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley walked down the road toward the flat.  They had taken the _Floo Network to Fred and George's shop.  Penelope's flat had been taken off of the network because of obvious security reasons.  They arrived at the flat only to find it completely torn apart.  The floor was covered in papers, and furniture had been overturned.  _

Harry saw Mr. Weasley flinch slightly as he picked up a picture of the Weasley family.  It was one of the few things that hadn't been thrown around.  It remained, the only thing left standing, on the table.  

Mr. Weasley entered one of the bedrooms, his list of what to pack in hand.  Harry entered a room across the hall, Ron following behind him.  Inside it looked like something that had once resembled an office.  Bookshelves were overturned and papers carpeted the floor.  Harry couldn't help but be interested by searching throughout the room.  His desire to be an Auror, one day, fueled his curiosity.  He longed to be able to solve problems and hunt down death eaters.  

Ron moved to one side of the room, pushing books over.  He reached up to the top of one of the bookshelves that remained right side up.  He turned one of the books to read the cover.  

Harry turned to Ron as he laughed, "See even the death eaters don't want Percy's old books on cauldron bottoms… though I have no idea why… they are so useful."

Harry chuckled along within him until Mr. Weasley popped his head in.  After helping Arthur find the rest of Penelope's things, they left the flat and returned home.  

                   ~~~***~~~***~~~

Later that night Harry walked around outside of the Burrow by himself.  He found that with the constant noise in the house a little peace and quiet was more than welcome.  Bundled up in many layers of clothing, the winter chill nipped at his nose.  Hermione had been walking with him earlier, but she had been called inside by Mrs. Weasley.  Harry heard the snow crunch under his feet.  Soft padding alerted him of someone else's presence.  He turned around to see Penelope smiling at him.

"Hey Harry, thought you could use some company."

Harry smiled, "No, you just wanted a break from the smothering."

Penelope smiled, "Yes… but they are great aren't they?"

Harry nodded.  "They are basically my only family."

They continued walking and finally Penelope broke the silence, "I hoped they would be mine someday… you know, family. My parents have practically given up on me."

"They don't approve of Percy?"

Penelope shook her head, "It's not just Percy, they are very traditional and didn't approve of me living with him."

"But," Harry interrupted, "don't they you know you wer…are engaged?"

"We weren't engaged when we moved in together… that didn't happen for a little while after," Penelope answered.  

Harry nodded but didn't add anything else.

"Look Harry, I've wanted to talk to you."  She paused as if not sure how to go on.  "I know about the letter that Percy wrote to Ron.  He told me about it… And I know he said some pretty cruel things.  I just want you to understand that he doesn't mean them, at least now."

When Harry didn't respond she went on, "I think he was jealous of you Harry, I mean he always felt like he was the outcast of his family… he never really got along with his brothers.  And then you came, and you became one of them… maybe even more so than he was.  I think it just hurt him.  Not that I am defending what he wrote… I wholeheartedly disagreed with it and made a point to tell him so.  I'm not pretending that Percy is something he isn't.  He is an arrogant and stubborn prat sometimes.  And he is goal oriented to a fault.  He wants to be in control Harry, he wants to be distinguished.  But you have to understand I love him because of all of these things.  If he would just refocus his priorities he could be so loyal."

Harry interceded, "Yes but that is Percy's choice, not mine."

Penelope nodded her head, "It is… all I am saying is give him a chance to make that choice… don't be so quick to write my fiancée off as an enemy.  Of all the things he is, he is not a death eater."

Harry didn't get a chance to respond.  Penelope was already walking back to the Burrow.

Harry stood looking back at the house.  He could see figures moving, passing by the numerous windows.  He imagined the delightful chaos that was most likely ensuing behind the windows.  He closed his eyes and listened closely to the wind, the only thing disturbing the calmness that had momentarily veiled his life; the unmistakable calm before the storm.

**Thanks once again to my beta Junglejim ^_^**H


	19. Second Chances

**Disclaimer:** Still have no claim on anything but this specific storyline.  All things belong to J.K. =)

**A/N:** SO sorry for the long wait in between chapters.  Life has been very hectic lately but I hope you are all sticking with me!  I will try to update sooner, though nothing is certain ^_-  

Chapter 19: Second Chances

A cold circular chamber surrounded Harry.  The few candles that were lit cast an eerie and faint glow upon the rest of the room.  Harry realized he was standing, and the only piece of furniture in the room was a pair of bookshelves that had been knocked over to his left.  A door to the right suddenly opened.  A man appeared, leaving the large stone door slightly ajar behind him.  Harry immediately recognized his long pale face.

"Dolohov," Harry knew he had spoken, and yet it had not been his voice that had spoken.

"Yes master?"  The man quivered slightly.

Again Harry heard the unfamiliar voice, "Bring him in."

"Yes master."  The man nodded quickly before leaving through the stone door.  

Harry felt somewhat removed from himself, as he inhabited the body of another.  But before he could ponder this further the large stone door opened once again.  

The man he had addressed as Dolohov entered, dragging something behind him.  A man was being dragged by his legs from the adjoining room.  Harry almost gasped at his decrepit appearance.  His clothes were bloodstained and torn.  He moaned slightly against the cold stone floor upon which his head rested.  Harry looked in horror at the head that was adorned with an unusual amount of grungy red hair.

Harry sat up in bed, gasping for breath.  He had been having this particular dream for several weeks but it had never gone further than him being in a chamber.  He was reminded of his dreams from the previous year when he had seen the door to the department of mysteries.  Thus far he had neglected to talk to Dumbledore or anyone about the dreams he had been having.  The first time he had the dream Dumbledore had been away from Hogwarts, and each consecutive time he had dismissed the dream, forgetting it several moments after waking.  But on this morning he knew something was very different and very wrong.  

Determined to not forget what he had seen, he reached over to his nightstand to retrieve a quill and some parchment.  Quickly, he wrote down every detail which was still fresh in his mind; what the chamber had looked like, even the sort of robes the prisoner had been wearing.  The prisoner, Harry thought, happened to look an awful lot like Percy Weasley.  He knew that if this dream had actually been a vision, he might hold the key to where Percy was being kept.   

Harry jumped out of bed as quietly as he could.  The sun had still not fully arisen in the sky and his room was still shaded in darkness.  He could hear his roommates snoring quietly.  Quickly he pulled on the nearest trousers and shirt.  

Harry smiled to himself as he left the room.  They were supposed to be going to Hogsmeade later that morning.  Valentine's Day was later in the week and Ron had enlisted Harry and Ginny's help in making the day perfect for Hermione.  Harry and Ginny thought it was sweet, if not slightly out of character, for Ron to be doing something for her like that.  But they had wholeheartedly agreed.  

Harry slipped past the empty common room and made his way to the statue outside of Dumbledore's office.  He whispered the password quietly and hopped onto the moving staircase.  Harry knew that Dumbledore would be awake.  After coming back to the new term following vacation; Dumbledore seemed to always be doing something.  

Several times in the few weeks since returning he had been called away from the castle for a few days, addressing needs of the Order.  Unfortunately, there had been no important developments.  They were no closer to finding answers than they had been.  It seemed that after storming through Penelope's apartment the death eaters had either found what they were looking for or had decided to take a permanent vacation.  But in the back of his mind, Harry doubted both options.  He guessed they were just waiting.  

He knocked on the door and it opened slightly, allowing him to enter.  Harry walked through the room to where Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.  The old wizard looked up Harry expectantly.

Automatically Harry took a seat across from him

"Professor, Er... I think I might have had some sort of vision last night."

When Dumbledore said nothing Harry continued.

"You see, I think I have had this dream before… I'm standing in this chamber… and it's really dark.  I recognized someone that was there. I remember his name being Dolohov… and I think Percy Weasley was there too."  

Dumbledore nodded, "Well Harry, I guess I do not have to inquire about how well your Occlumency has been progressing."

Harry looked at the floor, "Well we just got sidetracked with everything that has been going on.  I still have them with Professor Snape once in a while…"

"I think that I will have to have a talk with Professor Snape about priorities.  I strongly suggest Harry that you try and put forth more effort into these lessons."

Harry met his eye, "Excuse me Professor, but I sort of thought this was a good thing… I mean, maybe we can figure out where they have Percy."

"Harry, this is not the way that we are going to go about doing things anymore…"  He stopped talking abruptly and stared at the young boy.

"Learning from past experiences of withholding information I am going to tell you something.  I trust you to not tell anyone, including Ron and Hermione for the time being."  When Harry nodded he continued.

"As you know, over the holiday the residence of Miss Clearwater was broken into. The death eaters were apprehended upon discovery and brought to the Ministry of Magic.  I specifically asked for their identities to be concealed until I questioned them myself," he smiled to himself, "The minister has wisely decided to give me much more say in matters than I once had."

"As soon as I could, I arrived at the Ministry to question the culprits and unfortunately my guess was confirmed about their respect identities, at least one in particular.  You see, there were actually three of them.  As you may recall, the final Ministry report stated there were only two apprehended."

Harry vaguely remembered being surprised at only two death eaters being caught when Moody had already told them three.

"Well, there were in fact three of them, but I am hoping that after my rather lengthy explanation, during which I beg for your patience, that things will become clearer."

Dumbledore folded his hands and rested them on his chin pensively.  He looked down, presumably collecting his thoughts before starting.

"Harry I have for quite some time suspected young Mr. Malfoy was on the verge of following in his father's footsteps, though I have always reserved some hope that I had been mistaken.  Do not think I have been completely blind in regard of his attitude and actions toward fellow students in the school.  He is a very smart boy with unmistakable potential."

Harry bit back a comment and instead dug his nails harder into the arm of the chair that he was sitting in.  

"However I am not blind to his cruel disposition.  Mr. Malfoy is a person who has been bred in all kinds of prejudices.  He has been brought up to look down upon those he believes are below him, and to lack any respect for those he deems inferior.  Still, as I have reiterated, I have hoped that his boyhood beliefs would be repressed after coming here and being in the presence of a large group of fellow students with a plethora of backgrounds.  Unfortunately, thus far, my hopes have been diminished."

He rested his hands back in his lap and stood up, and began uncharacteristically pacing behind his desk.  "I do not suppose that you have to guess that third death eater that was apprehended from Miss Clearwater's flat was indeed Draco Malfoy.  I can also guess you are feeling very angry seeing as he was obviously let go."

Harry was indeed testing the limits of his self restraint as he had never done in his life.  Not even his many encounters with the Dursley's could match the anger and confusion that coursed through his veins.  

"I guess I should start by retelling the encounter at the ministry with Draco.  When I arrived he was bound and under a spell that had put him in a twilight sleep.  His head was covered as I had requested in order to keep his identity hidden.  Upon waking, he was his usual boisterous and rude self, demanding that he had been falsely apprehended.  I knew that he would not comply with my wishes of cooperation.  He informed me that he had seen and talked to his father over the holiday and did not hesitate in threatening that I would pay for his apprehension.  This was when I first realized that Mr. Malfoy could be used for good.  You see, Draco is still a young boy… a young rich boy who is extremely arrogant.  He wants to come out on top no matter the situation.  That is his evil.  I do not think that he holds the same propensity for evil that is held by his father or the death eaters.  Because of this I decided to let him go.  I did not see the point in revealing him to the world or sending him to Azkaban.  If anything, it would only give his father more reason to strike out."

Harry found he could not stop the words that came spilling out of his mouth, "Excuse me for being blunt Professor, but why on earth did you let him go?  He was one of the people who broke into Penelope's house! He is a death eater!"

Dumbledore sat back down in his seat, "No Harry, he is not yet a death eater, remember Voldemort is not unwise.  He does not idly bestow his trust on others."

Harry accidentally mumbled Snape's name but Dumbledore either had not heard or chose to ignore it because he continued.  "Draco is not in Voldemort's inner circle.  He probably knows little or no information which could help us."

Harry interjected, "But Professor, how do we know he doesn't know anything?  For all we do know he could be helping to bring down Hogwarts from the inside!"

Dumbledore shook his head lightly, "No, I myself am very skilled in knowing when others are lying, as is Professor Snape who has been keeping me abreast of any activity concerning young Malfoy.  He is not yet high enough to be considered a viable threat.  Professor Snape is using the remaining part of the school year to attempt to steer Mr. Malfoy in the right direction without the boy becoming suspicious.  I still believe that there is hope in him yet."

"Professor, I have to disagree! Malfoy and I have never seen eye to eye and we never will.  He treats everyone like his own personal house elf and he will do anything in his power to hurt me or anyone I know!"

"I don't expect you to understand me Harry, and I don't ask you to.  What I do ask for is a little trust.  There was no point in keeping him in Azkaban.  He would only be there for a short amount of time before he is reunited with his father.  That would only end up speeding up a process which I am trying to stop altogether."

Harry stood up from his chair and began pacing as Dumbledore had done earlier, "But now he knows that you know about him.  He is going to tell everyone how you let him go."

Dumbledore shook his head, "I preformed a memory charm on him after our encounter.  He remembers only being caught by the Aurors and he thinks that he was then able to escape their hold before I had even arrived.  As far as Mr. Malfoy knows, we never even spoke."

"But Professor, what is the point of all of this?  Are we just waiting for him to turn evil?  Are we waiting for him to kill someone here?"

Dumbledore did not appear taken aback by anything that Harry had said.  Instead he stood and walked around the desk, "Harry, as I have said I do not think there is real reason to fear him.  He is not yet of importance to them.  However, he has already played an extremely important role in our cause so I cannot help but repay him."

Harry saw the spark of the familiar twinkle illuminate the old man's eyes.  "Professor I don't understand.  How has Malfoy helped us?"

Dumbledore reached his hand out and slowly guided Harry toward the door.  "He has already let slip that he had seen his father over the holiday.  Professor Snape and other members of the Order have been watching him closely.  We know that he seldom went anywhere except his home."

Harry looked at Dumbledore in confusion.  Dumbledore smiled slightly before concluding the conversation, "It leads me to believe that Lucius Malfoy has been hiding in plain sight… at Malfoy Manor.  Pair this information with the dream that you have just related and I have little doubt that Percy is being held anywhere except for there."

Harry felt an enormous weight being lifted off of his chest.  He felt lighter than he had in weeks. "So that means that the Order can go in and get him back! I can't wait to tell Ron and Ginny!"

Harry and Dumbledore had reached the door to his office.  Before Harry could turn to leave Dumbledore had rested a hard hand upon Harry's shoulder.  

"No Harry, remember you must not tell anyone about what we have discussed.  We cannot act rashly.  I said I have little doubt, but that does not mean I am certain.  We do not want to make them suspect we know anything.  The risk is simply too high.  I will confer with the Order within the next couple of days and form an appropriate plan of action.  I am asking you to keep quiet until we have sorted out the matter.  Remus is back in Hogsmeade and he is keeping me informed of any strange activities.  I will contact you as well as the others as soon as I have anything new to discuss."

Harry walked through the door and down the moving staircase.  A million thoughts were running through his head.  

Harry couldn't believe that Dumbledore had let Malfoy go.  With each year Harry was starting to question Dumbledore's omnipotence.  But, he reasoned, he knew that there was nothing that he could realistically do.  What did he think he could do anyway?  Go to the Slytherin common room and make him pay?  The best thing that he could do was to enjoy the weekend while he could, and somewhat unwilling put all of his faith in Dumbledore.  Deep down Harry knew that Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

Harry soon reached the portrait of the fat lady and waved to her.  "Jobberknoll," he called out and the portrait swung open.  He ducked inside and felt the warmth of the room.  There were a couple of groups of younger students playing games and others that were engrossed in books.  Realization struck him suddenly.  He was supposed to go to Hogsmeade with Ginny and Ron.  He hoped that he hadn't missed them, but judging by the lack of older students in the room he realized he had.

The Professors, after much complaining from the students, had decided to allow the fifth years and up go to Hogsmeade.  There were teachers assigned to groups of students however, as the teachers were not taking any risks.  Harry was sincerely disappointed.  He did not realize how long he had spent in Dumbledore's office.  Perusing the room quickly he found a familiar head of hair protruding over the top of a fairly large book.  

Making his way over, his footsteps alerted the person of his arrival.  

"Harry, where have you been?"

Harry shrugged, "Hey Hermione… I went to Dumbledore.  I had to talk to him about… er, stuff."

Hermione appeared to be unsatisfied with his response but remained silent nonetheless.  

"Did everyone leave for Hogsmeade already?"

Hermione nodded, "They went down to breakfast about twenty minutes ago… They were going straight to Hogsmeade from there.  Professor McGonagall was separating people into groups after they ate… but if you hurry you might be able to catch up."

Harry shook his head and instead took a seat across from Hermione.  "I don't think I'm gonna go.  I don't need anything anyway; I was just going to help Ron…"

Hermione's eyes lit up, "Help Ron with what exactly?"

Harry shook his head, "You are not going to get anything out of me… I don't think he would appreciate it, and besides I rather like being on his good side.  I'll leave the fights between you two."

Hermione pouted before turning back to her book.  "Honestly," she murmured to herself.

"Oh come on Hermione, give him a break.  He is doing this for you, don't act so self righteous."

"Excuse me Harry but I don't see why I have to be kept in the dark.  You, Ron, and Ginny have been all secrets lately, and then to top it all off Ron practically forbids me from going to Hogsmeade."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her.  Seeing his reaction she added, "And lucky for him I just so happened to have tons of work to do.  Otherwise he wouldn't have had a choice but to let me go."

Harry chuckled quietly which resulted in Hermione slamming the book shut.  

"Excuse me Harry, but I'm going to the library."

Harry watched her as she rose from her chair, "I'm sorry Hermione, and I didn't mean to tease you.  And come on, you know why Ron is being all secretive don't you?"

Hermione shook her head abruptly.  Harry just continued to look at her in shock, "Hermione, don't you know what is coming up later this week?"

Again he received no answer except the shake of her head.  He laughed inwardly, as Hermione, the brightest witch in school, could probably tell you the long boring history behind Valentine's Day.  However, she still had no use for the date herself.  

"I thought all girls had some sort of biological clock when it came to remembering these types of holidays."

Hermione screwed her face up in confusion before realization dawned across her face.  She breathed lightly, "Valentine's Day…"  She trailed off while an unmistakable blush rose to her cheeks.  He watched as the corners of her mouth slowly curled up into a small smile.  

Harry remained silent for a few moments, allowing Hermione to stare into space dreamily.  Before Harry lost the breakfast he never had he cleared his throat, drawing her from her reverie.  

"Hermione lets go do something."

"Harry there is nothing to do.  And besides we have a very heavy workload this time of year, I personally don't want to fall behind."

A sudden thought jumped into his mind.  "I'll be right back."

With that he dashed up the stairs to his dormitory and retrieved the necessary items.  He sprinted back down and ran to where he had left Hermione, who had again taken up reading from her book.  

"Come on Hermione, we are leaving."

She stared up at him, "Where are we going?"

He smiled, "Hogsmeade, of course!"  
She looked at him incredulously, "Harry they probably left, and we are not allowed to go by ourselves!"

Before she could continue her argument he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the portrait hole.  "No one can catch us the way we are going, and besides, I have my invisibility cloak and the map in case we run into any trouble."

~~~***~~~***~~~

After many arguments and pulling, Harry managed to arrive at the Shrieking Shack with a reluctant and slightly annoyed Hermione.  Harry had taken Hermione through the tunnels, so that no one would see them.  He had managed to convince her that they could find out more information by seeing Lupin, and that they wouldn't be in any danger.  He missed seeing Remus, and he had heard that he was home from Dumbledore.  They both turned toward the kitchen as a small crash was heard, followed by a distinct feminine voice.  Harry pushed forward, making his way toward the kitchen.  He pushed open the door to see Tonks, swearing to herself softly, covered in a greenish fluid substance.

Harry cleared his throat and watched as the young woman jumped backwards in surprise, "Harry! What are you doing here?"

Harry tried to hide the grin on his face, "Err… just stopped by for a visit.  What happened?"

Tonks threw her hands up in defeat but smiled, "So much for being a cook huh?"

Harry could feel Hermione silently shaking with laughter beside him.  The kitchen door swung open suddenly, causing Harry and Hermione to jump to the side.

"Tonks, what on earth happened?"  Remus Lupin examined the scene before him.  "Harry!  Why are you here?"

Harry smiled, "Hello Remus, Hermione and I decided to visit.  We weren't going to Hogsmeade with the other students but we didn't want to stay at the castle all day."

Hermione murmured behind him, "Some of us wouldn't have minded."

Ignoring her, he stepped forward to shake Lupin's hand.  

The man greeted Harry warmly, "It's good to see you Harry, and Hermione.  I'm glad you came.  You are always welcome here.  Please excuse me for one second."

Lupin left the kitchen leaving Harry Hermione and very green Tonks.  She muttered a quick cleaning spell over herself before offering refreshments.  Harry and Hermione obliged and sat at the table with her.  Several minutes later Lupin returned and joined them at the table.

After several minutes of pleasant conversation Lupin turned to Harry.  "Harry, do you mind if I have a word with you?"

He shook his head and Tonks, sensing the conversation was to be private, offered Hermione a tour.

Harry followed his old teacher into an adjoining room.  It was warmly decorated with several bookcases and sofas.  Harry turned toward the mantel and noticed several pictures.  

"Harry, I just spoke with Dumbledore… I just thought he should know you are here… as I figured you had neglected to tell anyone about your little outing."

Despite his words, Lupin was smiling.  "You are so like your father.  But anyway, the real reason I wanted to talk to you was because Dumbledore informed me of the conversation the two of you had earlier.  I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to do anything rash.  I know you have many issues with Draco Malfoy, as I'm certain most people do.  But we can't let personal squabbles cloud our judgment."

"Squabble?"  Harry cried out incredulously.  "I think what we have is a little more than a squabble."

Lupin just nodded and sat down on one of the sofas, "Well I just hope you can display some self control when it comes to Draco."

Harry shook his head, "Haven't I been doing a pretty fine job already?"

Lupin nodded his head.  After several more moments of silence Lupin spoke again, "You know you really are such a mix of your parents… and Sirius."

Harry ignored the slight sting he felt but forced himself to answer, "How?"

Lupin smiled, "Well, you seem to show some reserve and patience, and you care a great deal for others.  I think you get that from your mother.  And you are courageous and dependable, that comes from your father."  

Harry looked at him when he stopped, "And what do I get from Sirius?"

Lupin stared into space thoughtfully for a second before replying, "There is a definite stubborn streak inside of you."

Harry laughed at the comment despite himself.  It felt good to feel happy when thinking about his godfather.

He passed the last picture on the mantel and stared in disbelief.  It was a picture of his parents in Hogwarts robes.  His father had his arms around his mother and they were laughing at Harry, momentarily disengaging themselves to wave.  

He turned to Lupin, "I've never seen this picture before."

Lupin smiled, "It is one of the few that I have of them from Hogwarts.  They were like that for almost the whole of seventh year."

Harry joked, "Must've been hard to get to classes connected like that."

Lupin laughed and motioned for Harry to take a seat on one of the sofas.

Harry carried the picture with him as he sat.  "Prof… I mean Remus, what were they really like?  I mean, I know you and Sirius told me a little about them after I saw Snape's pensieve.  But, I still don't understand how they fell in love."

Remus stretched his neck slightly to glance at the picture.  He settled himself back down into the sofa and crossed his arms.  "Well they never really got along in the beginning; mainly because they were from two different backgrounds.  Lily was a muggleborn and James was pureblood.  Neither of them held any prejudices, they just tended to stay in different crowds.  They were probably two of the brightest students in our year.  I guess it was during fifth year that their mutual annoyance escalated."

Lupin motioned to Harry, "You saw that for yourself in the pensieve.  I was a Prefect with your mother that year.  I guess I was the first one to really get to know her.  She was very studious and she always stuck up for people.  I guess that is where they clashed, considering your father and Sirius' preoccupation with practical jokes.   And of course, because of her honesty and attitude toward your father, he inevitably fell for her.  She was the only one who could put him in his place."

Harry had an involuntary flash of Ginny pop into his head.  But it disappeared as quickly as it had entered.

Remus continued, "It all changed when Sirius tried to play the joke on Snape the following year.  When Sirius thought it would be amusing for Snape to be introduced to my other state.  It was supposed to be kept a secret, but Lily found out.  It changed the whole way she saw James.  Despite his hatred of Snape he had saved him.  She got to see the real James, the man who would risk his life for anyone he cared about.  Of course, he didn't care about Snape, but he didn't want me to be in trouble.  Nonetheless I decided to bow out of my Prefect duties.  I didn't feel right when I thought about what I could have been responsible for that night.  Dumbledore tried to advise otherwise but I insisted.  So James was awarded Prefect in my stead for the remainder of sixth year.  And if I must say so myself, the title fit him perfectly.  Obviously he had to spend more time with Lily and they got to know each other better.  He was still rather sly mind you, convincing her to tutor him in charms.  I knew for a fact that he did not need any help and I'm pretty sure she did as well, but she helped him anyway."

Remus reached for the picture, which Harry set in his hand, "Seventh year they were a couple.  James went over Lily's house during summer before seventh.  I believe that he had several colorful encounters with her older sister.  But they were definitely very fond of each other.  We were worried that it would change him at first.  Especially Sirius, I mean they had been best friends, so he didn't warm up to Lily right away.  But she fit perfectly, and eventually became one of us, an honorary marauder."

Harry watched as his old Professor smiled fondly at the picture.  He opened his mouth to say something but was silenced when the door to the room opened.  Hermione and Tonks were giggling softly.  Tonks sat herself next to Lupin and Hermione remained standing at the end of the sofa.  

Tonks smiled brightly, "So what are you boys talking about?"

Lupin smirked, "Oh you know the usual boy stuff, Quidditch and girls."

Tonks nudged Lupin's side playfully and flashed Harry a warm smile.  He felt himself blush slightly and he met Hermione's eye.  She looked slightly uncomfortable and they silently agreed it was time to go.  Harry was very happy for Tonks and Lupin, but that didn't mean he should have to watch them start snogging.  

~~~***~~~***~~~

A short while later found Hermione and Harry entering the common room.  Ron and Ginny looked up from where they were sitting.

Ron got to his feet as they made their way over, "And where have you two been?  We came back early only to find you weren't here! And not even a note!"

Ginny laughed at her brother, "Ron! You sound just like Mum!"

Ron went red but laughed as well.

Hermione plopped herself on the sofa, where Ron had previously been sitting.

"Sorry," she stated, "we went to visit Remus and Tonks…. How was Hogsmeade?"

Ron smiled widely, "It was good… but we weren't allowed to go anywhere by ourselves! I thought we were going to have to line up and hold hands."

Ginny scoffed, "Ron, don't be so dramatic.  They are only doing this to be safe."

Ron remained silent and sat down next to Hermione.

"Well," Ginny stood up, "I think I'm going to get some sleep before dinner.  It's exhausting following my brother around Hogsmeade."

Ron smacked her playfully on her arm.  She smiled, "I'll see you all in a little while."

Harry stood up as well, "That's a good idea.  I'm a bit tired myself."

He gathered his invisibility cloak and map and made his way up to the boy's dormitory.  He had learned a great deal of information in one day.  And like any other sixteen year old boy, his head started to ache.  Thankfully, with all thoughts of Malfoy temporarily put aside, Harry fell asleep thinking about his parents.  

**Thanks to my beta, Junglejim, who has been waiting patiently for me to send him something to beta ^_^  **


	20. The Reality of War

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything ^_^ except my storyline

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews!! I worked very hard to post this chapter as fast as I could… hope everyone is enjoying it!

Chapter 20: The Reality of War

Cheers filled the pitch below him.  For the first time in months, Harry could finally admit that he was filled with an emotion that resembled true happiness.  With the snitch grasped tightly in his palm he flew down to meet the earth.  The Gryffindor team was already there, waiting to congratulate Harry on securing the win against Hufflepuff.  The warm April wind caressed his face as he circled down.  

The past few months had been unusually peaceful for Harry and his friends.  They had spent most of their days out by the lake, enjoying each others company.  Most of the time they were being nagged by Hermione to do their work, but they still enjoyed it.  There had been no new developments or instances with death eaters which allowed them to enjoy a welcome, albeit false sense of peace.  

A few weeks before, they had even thrown a party in the Gryffindor common room for Ron's seventeenth birthday.  His housemates had stayed up late into the night, eating food that had been nicked from the kitchens.  Nearing dawn they had finally been confronted by McGonagall, but even she didn't take away any house points, simply sent them to their beds. Harry smiled to himself as the recent memories flooded his mind.  

He finally reached the ground only to be rushed by every member of his team.  He felt Ron slap him on the back.

"Good job mate, although I must say, you seemed to be taking your own sweet time up there."  He smiled and cuffed Ron jokingly on the back of the head.   

He felt himself being grabbed as Katie smothered him into a hug.

He laughed loudly, "You'd think we won the Quidditch cup!"

Katie smiled, "It's just as good… besides it feels great to be back out here and winning! Congratulations Harry!"

He grinned back until he felt someone swing their arms around him from the back.

"Harry!"  Ginny's voiced squealed from behind, "We practically annihilated them!"

Harry turned toward her and flashed a smirk, "We?"

She punched him playfully on the arm before she was lifted into the air by Dean.  Harry beamed while watching everyone.  He knew how important it was for everyone to be happy.  Being that they were on the brink of war, he could anticipate horrific times ahead.  

The field was quickly crowded as the students from the houses filed down from the stands.  It appeared that even the Hufflepuffs were in high spirits, joining their house team on the pitch.  The Ravenclaws quickly followed suit.  Everyone seemed to be enjoying the beautiful sunshine that was permeating the atmosphere.  Harry figured that many students would be crowding the grass by the lake, enjoying the weather and doing their work outside.  

For a split second Harry thought he heard screams emanating from the far side of the field that faced the forest.  He turned his head in that direction, only to find many classmates obstructing his view.  He silently scolded himself for always thinking the worst.  He figured it was probably more Gryffindors enjoying the win.  

Once again he heard the screams, and this time, several students around him turned to look in the same direction, concern and surprise evident on their faces.  He stood on his tiptoes, straining to see the source of the screams. 

He happened to catch a glimpse of something dark by the edge of the forest when he heard a loud crack resonate through the air.

Trying to trace the sound he looked up to see the Slytherin stands teetering unnaturally.  

More screams, closer and louder were produced as the tall wooden structure began to sway.  

He watched in horror with the students around him as the wooden stands slowly leaned to the side, testing the wooden beams that held it upright.  As if in slow motion, Harry gasped as the beams finally snapped and gave way.  The wood beams were shrieking, and the sounds they made as the broke sounded like explosions to Harry.  

Students were fleeing in every direction, as the shadow of the large structure overtook them.  Harry was shoved aside as the students rushed to avoid the falling planks as they crashed to the earth beneath them.  

It shook the ground as it made contact.  Harry breathed a sigh of relief that he had not remembered seeing anyone under it at last glance before it had crashed.  

Never in his years at Hogwarts had he been more relieved to discover that there had barely been any Slytherins in attendance.  As much as he hated the lot, he could only shudder at the thought of what would have become anyone who was up in those stands.  

Students everywhere were scrambling away, their screams piercing through the peaceful atmosphere that had existed only moments before.  

He quickly turned around, his eyes searching for his friends.  He knew Ron and Ginny had been with him minutes before, but they were nowhere in sight.  He strained his neck above the crowd to ascertain their whereabouts.  But what he saw made his stomach lurch.

The cause of the destruction had at last become evident.  A large number of hooded figures were slowly making their way over from the forest.  Armed with wands, they were firing curses at the dispersing crowd.  Harry could barely see Dumbledore and McGonagall, directing students toward the castle.  

Panic rose up inside as he ran farther onto the field.

His muffled cries were barely heard as he pushed his way through the opposing stampede.  "Ginny! Ron!"

He was disheartened as his pleas fell on deaf ears.  The air was thick with debris from the destruction, only adding to the obscurity of his vision.  

Suddenly Harry stopped as he slammed into something, or rather someone.  The person fell backward onto the field, almost being trampled by the oncoming crowd.  Harry blindly reached down and grabbed their hand.  He pulled them up and was relieved to see Gryffindor Quidditch robes attached to a familiar face. 

"Gin!" he shouted, "Where is Ron?"

She was flushed and out of breath.  Harry thought there was fear in her eyes, but she responded fiercely, "He went to look for Hermione.  She was somewhere on the field with the other Gryffindors who came down from the stands.  Are you hurt?"

He shook his head.  Harry heard curses being shouted.  He glanced over Ginny's shoulder to see that the hooded figures had infiltrated the crowd, leaving several students lying in their wake.  Dumbledore and McGonagall, joined with several other teachers, were now throwing hexes, successfully stopping several of the figures.  Fleetingly, Harry wondered where Snape was, for he was apparently no longer on the pitch.  Harry had remembered that he had been at the game earlier, sending Harry nasty looks every few minutes.  

Harry was pulled back to reality when he was pushed into Ginny by a student who was running by.  

"Ginny, you have to go back up to the castle!"

She stared at him indignantly, "Don't you dare Harry Potter!"

He sighed in frustration but knew it would be pointless to argue.  Before he could respond at all, he saw a wand out of the corner of his eye.  His gaze followed the wand as it was raised toward Ginny.  Without thinking, he stepped in front of her.

"Expelliarmus!" he cried.  The wand flew out of the hand of the hooded figure, successfully disarming whoever it was.  

Thankful for his chance, Harry reached down and grabbed Ginny's hand.  Interlacing her fingers with his own he nodded his head at her.   He turned quickly and started to run, pulling her along behind him.  He searched the crowd fruitlessly, hoping for any sign of Ron or Hermione.  The scene was chaotic.  Unfortunately, they were nowhere to be seen.  Harry hoped that they had already made their way to the castle.  

He watched in surprise as several people were running toward the field from the direction of Hogsmeade.  He strained his eyes to make them out.  

Despite the mayhem that was ensuing he felt his chest lighten as Tonks, Remus, Dedalus came into view.  They, along with other members of the Order, were shouting curses at the hooded figures.  

Harry hadn't realized he had stopped running.  Feeling Ginny's hand squeeze his own, he realized that they were still trapped in the middle of a battle.  Thinking of getting Ginny to safety he started to turn direction to run toward the castle.  But movement out of the corner of his eye made him stop.  At once Harry noticed that the hooded figures had reconvened on the far side of the field.  As Harry watched he was blinded by a bright light that seemed to be born from their center. 

Harry watched in horror as the _Dark Mark _blazed bright green.  It raised high into the sky, equally visible to anyone on the ground, even in broad daylight.  

Harry felt a strong pain pierce through his scar.  Dropping Ginny's hand, he grasped his forehead, gasping for air.  His eyes unconsciously sealed shut.  At that moment he could feel Voldemort more than he ever had.  Unfortunately he had never felt him feel so… happy.  It chilled Harry to the bone as the pain increased.  He felt his knees buckle beneath him.  He heard muffled screams, fully aware that they were probably his own.  Falling onto his back he remembered opening his eyes once more, taking in the glowing threat evident in the sky, before everything went black.  

~~~***~~~***~~~

Harry used all of his strength to open his eyelids.  The view was blurry and dark.  He heard softly muffled voices somewhere from his far left.  Blinking his eyes several times to get them accustomed to the change in light, he made out the familiar hospital wing.  He was vaguely aware of people sitting next to his bed.   

He tried to speak, but finding his throat uncomfortably dry, all he succeeding in doing was grunting hoarsely.  

The person on his right jumped from their chair and moved toward the bed.  As the person came closer Harry could make out Ginny's wild red hair.  She turned toward a small table near his bed.  From there, she produced his glasses which he put on eagerly.  She also gave him a glass of water before returning to her seat which she had previously occupied.  She gathered herself into a chair next to his bed, encircling her arms around her knees, which she had brought up to her chest.  

Harry glanced over at the other figure that was now distinguishable as Ron.  He was also sitting down, burying his face in his hands.  He lifted his face to meet Harry's.  

Harry gasped at his best friend's tear stained face and red eyes.  

The dismal atmosphere penetrated Harry's body and soul.  The dim candlelight could not hide the lack of one more presence.  Harry's stomach clenched as horrible thoughts crossed his mind.

"Ron…" his voice was rough and low, "Where's Hermione?"

Ron sucked in air as if he had been punched in the stomach.  He buried his face in his hands once more before looking at Harry apologetically.  He abruptly stood up from his chair and swiftly made his exit from the Hospital Wing.  

Expecting the worst, Harry felt as if he would be sick.  He hugged his stomach tightly while Ginny moved from her chair to his bed.  

She spoke quietly, "Harry we don't know … she was taken."

He shook his head as unwelcome tears formed in his eyes.  He mustered all of his self control before meeting her gaze.  

She motioned toward the door where Ron had just exited, "He's not doing well… the death eaters tried to take both of them.  Ron fought back and lost track of Hermione and they were separated… and he got away."

Ginny shook her head slowly, "He thinks it is his fault.  He's barely even said five words since everything happened.  It scares me to see him like this."

Harry looked away, not wanting to break down.  A thousand questions ran through his mind, all demanding answers at once.

"What happened to me?" Harry questioned her quietly.

"Apparently you collapsed from the dark mark.  But you were hit with a minor curse… I don't remember what it was… but Dumbledore said it was nothing that would cause harm.  He reckoned it was a combination of the two which caused you to lose consciousness. You've been out all day. Most students were just stunned, so they were _enervated _while they were still lying on the pitch.  But Dumbledore thought it would be best if you spent some time here to recover." 

She continued talking when he remained silent.  "The castle is on lockdown.  No students are allowed out of their common rooms.  Its really depressing, no one speaks; everyone just kind of sits around in silence…  Lessons have been canceled until further notice.  Ron and I got special permission with some of the others to come up here…"  Ginny trailed off.

Harry, not missing her words, spoke, "Who else was hurt?"

He heard her clear her throat and spoke softly, "Well you were out cold, and Susan Bones is on the other side of this curtain," she motioned to Harry's right, "she was hit with a curse.  She was thrown pretty far and broke her arm.  Kevin Whitby- he's a third year Hufflepuff- he was hit with the Cruciatus.  Madam Pomfrey said he will be fine, apparently he was only under it a short amount of time."

She paused before continuing, "The same thing happened to a Slytherin first year.  I think his name is Stuart."

Harry watched as a single tear fell down Ginny's face.  His concern grew, "Gin, what is it?"

She wiped the tear from her face and glanced over at the far side of the room.  Harry followed her gaze to see a curtain that was drawn closed, blocking the view of one of the beds. 

"Dennis Creevey.  He got trapped when the stands fell.  He was under it…"  Harry heard her sniff, "Harry… he had too many internal injuries, even Madam Pomfrey didn't know what to do.  They called in some Healers from St. Mungos.  They couldn't even risk transporting him… they don't think he is going to make it Harry."

Harry's throat clenched up, preventing any words from coming out of his mouth.  Ginny continued, "Colin is a mess… he refuses to leave his brother's side.  Their parents are here too.  Dumbledore put a silencing charm on the inside of the curtains, so they can have their privacy.  I heard Madam Pomfrey talking to Professor McGonagall… she said he probably won't survive the night."

Harry and Ginny sat in silence for what seemed like years; neither of them able to fully take in what had happened.  Eventually Harry was able to find his voice, "How did this happen?"

Ginny turned toward him, "Dumbledore said they must've broken some of the wards protecting the school.  Once they were here the rest was easy.  After the dark mark was raised they came into the crowd again.  That's when you were hit when you were laying on the ground.  Once you were knocked out the same death eater came at me, but I was pushed aside by a member of the Order… Dedalus Diggle I think is his name.  Dumbledore was shouting to all of the students to get back to the castle.  More members of the Order arrived, even Bill, Fred, and George came.   The death eaters retreated to one end of the field and disappeared."

Harry sat up, "Disappeared… but you cant Apparate here!"  The reminder of Hermione filled Harry with sadness. 

Ginny shook her head, "They used a portkey… but I overheard Dumbledore saying that they probably would've been able to apparate anyway, because they took down the wards… we were defenseless."

She crossed her arms over her legs, "Once they arrived, Snape ran up to the castle and alerted the Order.  That's how they arrived so quickly."

Harry shook his head glumly, "Not quick enough for some."

Ginny nodded in agreement and looked away toward the opposite wall, which faced the Quidditch field.  "The dark mark is gone.  The Aurors are out there now; they are putting up new wards.  McGonagall said they will probably be at it until morning.  That's why no one is allowed out of the common rooms, Dumbledore wants to make sure nothing else happens.  The Ministry is in an uproar… parents are calling and demanding that their children be sent home immediately.  But Dumbledore won't let anyone go… not yet."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "What is the Order doing about this?"  
Ginny shrugged, "They are all in Dumbledore's office. My guess is that they are trying to plan something… but I did manage to accidentally overhear most of their conversations while they were here."

Harry grinned, "I was wondering how you knew so much about what happened."  
Ginny shot him a sly look, "Call it Fred and George's influence."

"Are your parents here?"

She shook her head, "No but they are coming.  Dumbledore said they would be here tomorrow to take us."

Harry stared at her, "Take us?  Where are we going?"

"Back to Meracordia Castle... until everything settles down.  Dumbledore believes the death eaters were trying to get to us seeing as no one except Hermione was taken. And they tried to get Ron, me, and you.  The death eaters basically stunned most other students, there were a few that got in the way, but Dumbledore believes they weren't trying to take them.  He believes Voldemort is trying to bait you again.  So he wants us as safe as possible while they try to figure out how to get Hermione back."

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Does Ron know all this?"

She nodded her head.  She opened her mouth to say something but abruptly shut it.  After several more instances Harry interrupted, "Ginny, what is it?"

She blushed but steadily met his gaze, "I wanted to thank you… for pushing me out of the way earlier.  That's twice now I owe you for saving my life."  She smiled at him.  

He shrugged in response, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in these situations."

The next thing he knew she had leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.  

She spoke quietly, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this.  No one knew this was going to happen… not even Dumbledore.  The only one to blame is Voldemort.  And don't worry about Hermione."  She paused slightly.  "She is the bravest and smartest witch I know… they will find her."

Before Harry could stop himself he added, "And Percy too."  He felt her arms hold tighter for a second before she released him completely.  

Before he realized what he was doing he leaned toward her and did something he had never done before.  He heard her gasp suddenly as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.  He smiled and lay back down on the bed.  

He saw her face grow red even in the dim candlelight.  She looked at him with an unreadable expression before she smiled, "I'm glad you're alright Harry."

He returned her smile, "You too Gin."

She reached out and squeezed his hand before she stood up.  "I'll be back tomorrow… I wouldn't expect Ron back tonight."  

Harry nodded his head in understanding.  She turned away and walked out the door, stealing one last glance toward Dennis' bed before exiting.  

Harry was left with his own thoughts.  Fear encapsulated him as he thought about Hermione.  Guilt plagued every moment he sat there thinking, about where she was and what they were doing to her.  

At that moment he wished more than anything to trade places with her.  This was his fight, not hers.  He assumed Ron was feeling the same way.  His thoughts drifted to his best friend and the look of anguish that had been on his face earlier.  Harry had never remembered seeing Ron look that vulnerable before.  He knew that Ron would not come back.  He wouldn't let anyone else see him until he had regained control.  Harry felt a twinge of guilt at being thankful for that.  As much as he cared for his best friend Ginny was right, it scared Harry to see Ron look like that.  He wouldn't know what to say to him anyway; except apologize for becoming friends with them.  

Harry fought the sudden exhaustion that had overcome his body.  He tried with all his might to stay awake in case someone from the Order came to see him.  But it was of no use, several minutes later Harry felt himself drift off into a restless slumber.  

~~~***~~~***~~~

Harry was not asleep long however.  He was awakened several hours later by sounds coming from behind the curtain next to him.  He grabbed his glasses, which he had replaced on the night stand next to his bed.  After several silent moments passed, a figure appeared from behind the curtain, walking toward the windows on the far side of the room.  

Harry recognized Susan Bones, her hair, usually done in a long plait, lay loose down her back.  Confirming Ginny's earlier report, her left arm was adorned with a sling; probably slightly sore after being healed by Madam Pomfrey.  

Curious, Harry slid out of bed and joined her at the window.  

She was startled at the sound of his voice, "Hey Susan."

She gasped and her right hand flew to her chest, which was rising and falling rapidly, "Harry!  You frightened me!"

He blushed, "Sorry."  

She shook her head, finally regaining her composure, "Don't worry about it… I couldn't sleep… what are they doing out there?"

She motioned to the group of people dimly visible in the moonlight, pointing their wands in different directions.  Many of the Aurors positioned themselves around each other, participating in what looked like a ritualistic dance.  

"They are replacing the wards.  The death eaters were able to get through the old ones apparently."

She smiled nervously, "Is that supposed to make us feel safe?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders in response.  "I wouldn't worry, Dumbledore would do anything to protect his students… he won't underestimate them."

His answer seemed to appease her trepidation as she noticeably relaxed.  "I didn't think this would happen.  I mean, I know these are difficult times… but none of this seems real."

Harry nodded his head, "It never does."

She looked baffled by his response but before she could answer the doors to the hospital wing swung open.  A figure moved closer and Harry recognized him at once.

Zacharias Smith peered through the darkness toward the two figures standing near the window.

Harry hadn't realized he had spoken out loud, "What on earth is he doing here?"

Susan shuffled lightly beside him, her face turning noticeably red.  "Well, he is my boyfriend." 

Harry emitted a soft, "Oh" before smiling at her apologetically.  She shrugged but returned the smile, before walking the distance to Zacharias, who then enveloped her in an embrace.  

Harry feeling slightly embarrassed, returned to his bed.  Not wanting to think anymore, Harry sat on his bed and reached for the small vial of dreamless sleep potion that Madam Pomfrey had left for him.  Taking it in one swig, he felt his body once again go limp from fatigue.  He swung his legs onto the bed and closed his eyes, grateful for the sleep that overtook him.  

~~~***~~~***~~~

Harry awoke as he felt his shoulder being shaken repeatedly.  He opened his eyes unwilling and glanced up at Ron's face.  For one second he felt relief flow through him as he remembered his horrible dream.  

But as he saw Ron's stony facial expression his hope of it having been a dream was instantly shattered.  

Ron's voice was uncharacteristically weak, "Harry, come on, you have to get up… Mum is meeting us in the common room in a few minutes… we are leaving."

Harry nodded his head and put on his glasses, which Ron had handed to him.  

Ron, without waiting for him, started to make his way toward the Hospital Wing door. Harry leapt out of bed quickly, trying to fully wake himself up at the same time.  He jogged toward the door.  

Before leaving he remembered something and glanced back toward the other end of the room.  His heart plummeted as he saw the empty bed where Dennis Creevey had been the night before.  The bed, which had been enclosed by a white curtain, was now in plain view, neat and empty, ready and waiting for the injured.  Recalling his conversation with Ginny the night before, Harry fully realized what Dennis' absence meant.  He felt sick at the thought but pushed it aside as he exited the room.  For the first time in his life he realized that they were no longer on the brink of war, they were in the middle of one.  The reality of war had hit him hard and fast.

**Thanks to my beta Bootstrap Junglejim… who is a botchbag ^_^ hehe thanks for your suggestions and changes**


	21. A Call to Order

**Disclaimer:** Check previous disclaimers 1 through 20

**A/N:** Life has been rather hectic with work and whatnot… I'll try to update as quickly as possible.  Only a few chapters left! Thanks for all of the reviews and encouragement!

Chapter 21:  A Call to Order

Harry cringed as Ron accidentally nudged an elbow into his side.  Harry glanced over and shot his best friend a look that easily conveyed his feelings.  Ron huffed, but moved slightly to his left, allowing Harry room to maneuver.  He repositioned himself against the door and strained to hear the dull voices inside. 

For nearly two weeks, the Order had been holding meetings at the Castle.  For most of them, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been forced to remain in their rooms.  Harry was annoyed that he was not being included, but he also did not want to be the cause of any difficulties in the plan to get Hermione back.  Ron, however, was not so intent on taking a backseat on the issue.  On several occasions, he had voiced his wishes to find out what plans were underway.  

Therefore, when Molly Weasley left the castle to make a visit to Hogsmeade, the boys found their opportunity.  Making sure that Ginny was otherwise occupied, they had made their way down the main hallway where they were currently pressed up against the door.

Harry was slightly surprised that the members hadn't used any silencing charms.  However, as more and more pieces of the conversation permeated through the thick wood of the door, he realized that there were more pressing matters at hand.

Harry could hear Snape's voice, "As I've said before, I am certain."

His remark was followed by a loud grunt.  "So we now trust the words of an arrogant Slytherin?"  Moody growled.

"Gentleman," Dumbledore's voice cut in "Let us focus on the matter at hand."

"I agree," Lupin said, "I see where you are coming from Alastor, but this is the only information that we have—and the time to act is now.  I don't trust Draco Malfoy either.  Nevertheless, the point is that he is in a position to know what is going on.  Severus, are you positive he mentioned that they were being held at the manor?"

Harry interpreted the moment of silence as a nonverbal confirmation from Snape.  He looked over at Ron.  Ron met his gaze and Harry saw his eyes glittering with determination and an eerie excitement. 

  "So," Dumbledore spoke hesitantly, "Remus what do we have in terms of teams?"

Lupin's steady voice answered, "I spoke with Kingsley earlier.  He informed me that he has been able to contact a few other Aurors who are willing to work with us.  He assured me that they can be trusted."

"How do we know they won't go straight to the Minister?"  Snape countered.

Harry thought he heard a slight trace of humor in Lupin's voice when he answered.  "Sometimes all we can do is trust."

"I know them myself" Tonks added, "They can be trusted."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said "and we must trust that they understand the importance of the secrecy of the mission.  I have activated several portkeys with Severus' assistance.  Upon contact, these will lead the teams directly into the tunnels under Malfoy Mansion.  From here, each team will look for Percy and Hermione.  It is very important that everyone understands the nature of the mission.  We are not going in with the intentions of killing Voldemort.  We are not ready for that.  We are trying to avoid as much confrontation as possible.  For this reason, the portkeys are also activated to take you back here.  As you can see here, there is a small red button on the bottom of the disc.  By simply pressing it, the portkey will be activated.  If you find yourself in any kind of difficulty, or if you have Hermione or Percy I am demanding that you come back here at once.  Each portkey will activate only twice, once to bring you there and once more for your return to the castle."

"What kind of problems should we be prepared for?"  Lupin asked.

Snape let out a condescending laugh, "Probably nothing you could be ready for."

"Albus," Moody said, "How many death eaters can we expect to be up against?  I know we aren't planning on fighting, but I don't think it will stop them from any kind of retaliation."

"I am hoping that Voldemort is relying on the security of Malfoy Manor.  If he does this, it would be unusual for him to put more than a few of his most loyal death eaters with the prisoners."

"Don't you think we are taking an awfully large chance here? For all we know they aren't there at all and the death eaters are waiting for us to attack.  Maybe they know about Snape and fed the information to Draco to misguide us." 

Harry recognized the voice of Emmeline Vance, a stately looking woman who had been part of the Advance Guard the previous year. 

"I am personally willing to take that risk," Lupin answered.  Harry felt pride well in his chest. 

"There are two bright young people who are currently being held captive.  We are prepared to help them and that is exactly what I plan on doing."

Tonks replied fiercely, "Me too."

Harry heard a murmur of agreement ripple through the room.  Dumbledore began speaking once again but Harry could not hear him.

As he pressed harder against the door, he felt a hand roughly grasp his shoulder. He turned around and looked into the eyes of an angry Arthur Weasley. The man stared down at his son and Harry.

"Boys, you better come with me," he said.

Ron visibly whitened, but followed his father back toward the living room.  Harry walked behind, bracing himself for the admonishment that was to come.

The two boys stood in front of the sofa, looking expectantly at the older man.  "Now boys, I know you are frustrated.  I understand that you have been through a lot, but when we ask you to do something, I expect you to obey.  This includes anything your mother or any member of the Order tells you.  We are only looking out for your best interests."

Ron sighed loudly and threw himself onto the sofa. 

Harry was slightly taken aback himself.  He was not used to being lectured by Mr. Weasley.  He was usually the one that let the Weasley children get away with things.  It was endearing in a way, very paternal.

"Now I won't tell your mother about this.  She has enough on her mind."  Mr. Weasley looked pointedly at his son.  "But, I am telling you to stay out of the way.  Do not eavesdrop on any more meetings."

Harry nodded when Mr. Weasley looked at him.  Ron closed his eyes and rested his head back, not offering his father any sign of confirmation. 

Harry couldn't help but inquire about the news from the Order.  "Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry for not listening, but why does the rescue mission have to be a secret?  Won't they get more Aurors if they ask the Ministry?"

"No Harry, you know how Fudge operates.  Besides, we don't know how many Ministry employees are working for the Death Eaters.  If they caught on that we were planning an invasion, they would definitely move my son and Hermione.  That is, if they are even there.  Nothing is for sure Harry.  We must be extra careful in planning our moves."

Encouraged by the honesty of his words, Harry continued to probe. 

"When is the Order planning on going?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head.  "Leave it to the Order Harry.  I'm not going to tell you that… Not because I think you are too young to know, I just don't want you or my son to be tempted to do anything…rash.  Please don't tell anyone about the meeting or the plans.  I trust you Harry."

Harry closed his mouth shut, aware that the conversation had just been drawn to a close.  He wanted to be mad at Mr. Weasley for withholding information.  But he was grateful that someone was finally treating him like an equal, like someone who could be trusted.  That alone was empowering.                                 

Harry was not surprised when the meetings were relocated to Lupin's house in Hogsmeade.  No one had said anything to Harry or Ron about being aware of their recent activities.  Mrs. Weasley had simply informed them that they, along with Ginny, would be left alone with Aberforth during the days.  Harry was positive that the Order had not carried out their plans yet.  He was certain that someone would have told him if the mission had been unsuccessful. 

He was slightly worried over the delay.  He definitely thought that they wouldn't have waited so long once they had proper preparations.

Harry mulled over their plans.  Going to Malfoy Manor seemed like a big risk, even if it was just a rescue mission.  Harry couldn't help but wish that he could go along.  He wondered if Hermione was right about his 'hero-complex.'  A slight pang resounded in his heart as he thought of his lost friend. 

His thoughts drifted back to Ron.  He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him after they spoke with Mr. Weasley.

He knew that Ron was hurt, but he never showed any emotion.  He seemed resigned almost, as if he was drifting from day to day, not fully aware of anything going on.  A single memory popped into Harry's mind.  He remembered the look of determination in Ron's eyes while they had been listening.  He couldn't help but feel scared for his friend.  He cringed at the irony of the situation.  Perhaps everyone didn't need to worry about his hero complex.  Ron was proving to be someone that everyone needed to be worrying about.  
                  

Harry munched numbly on the chocolate frog.  He crumpled the wrapper in his hand and threw it into the makeshift pile he had created on his bed.  Ginny sat beside him in amiable silence. 

Another week had come and gone, with no news of anything.  Harry felt as if they had been there for over two years.  As Mrs. Weasley had informed them, Aberforth was the only person who stayed with them during the day.

However, it seemed pointless because he was rarely around them.  Harry had seen him briefly, arguing vehemently with one of the portraits in the hall.  After witnessing the odd encounter, Harry tried to avoid Aberforth as much as possible.  He usually passed the day doing school assignments with Ginny that McGonagall had given them.

Ron's company proved dismal.  Harry couldn't help but be relieved that his best friend spent most of the time in his own room.  He had enough guilt to deal with, without adding Ron's to the mix.  The only time they were all together was for meals.  Even those were painfully quiet, the only sound being the gentle chimes from the crystal of the elaborate chandelier covering the ceiling. 

Harry grabbed for the last chocolate frog at the same time as Ginny.  Her hand slipped under his and snatched it away before he could do anything.  He met her eyes, which were full of laughter.  Harry felt himself smile.  Looking slightly relieved, Ginny let out a soft giggle, and broke the frog in half, tossing the remaining piece at Harry.

"Doesn't that feel good?"

Harry looked up at her in confusion.  "What?" he asked.

"Doesn't it feel good to smile? You know, to be happy?"

"Yea, I guess," he answered.

She finished chewing her half.  "You don't have to feel guilty about being happy. We are going to get her back.  She would probably just yell at you for moping around all the time like my brother."

Harry laughed despite himself, "Actually she would probably be proud of him because I don't think he has ever done this much work in his life."

"I think she would say the same for you Harry," Ginny said.

He shoved the half of chocolate frog in his mouth and scooped up the wrappers.  He figured it was about time they got back to some work, as he knew dinner would be ready shortly.

As Harry got off the bed, a soft clanging sound echoed off the cold stone floor.  
His empty hand immediately went up to his neck, searching for a chain that had previously occupied the space. 

Before he could act, Ginny bent over in front of him, picking something off the floor.  Harry could see the small gold pendant clutched within her small fingers.  He felt slight embarrassment at the situation.  Ginny was not aware that he had worn her gift everyday since she gave it to him.  It gave him a sense of comfort for reasons he could not explain. 

She slowly stood up and offered him the pendant. 

"Harry… I didn't know you actually wore it, I mean… you don't have to."

Harry clasped the pendant around his neck, dropping the wrappers in the process. 

"I told you that I really liked it… it helps to remind me that my life is more than some prophecy," he said.

She looked away and sat back down on the bed.  Ignoring the empty wrappers that were scattered on the floor, Harry sat on the floor in front of the bed. 

Resting his head against the mattress, he felt Ginny shift positions.

"Harry, we are friends right?" she asked. 

"Yes," he answered.

"So we can tell each other things?" 

Harry turned around and looked up at her.  She was lying on her stomach with her face cradled in her hands.

"Gin, what are you talking about?" he inquired.

She let out a small sigh but continued.  "I just feel like we have finally become close friends this year," she stated.

Harry nodded, confused as how to respond.  Luckily, Ginny did not give him the chance.

"I want you to know that you can trust me… you know, with any information.  I won't tell anyone," she said.

"I know that," Harry assured her.  "But what is this all about?"

"Harry," Ginny began, "What do you and my brother know about the Order's plans?  I know the two of you were listening the other day.  I was waiting for you to tell me yourself, but it's obvious that you did not intend to tell me.  I guess I thought we were closer than that."

Harry stared at her for a few moments.  "Ginny, we don't know anything."  He cringed inwardly at the lie that he had just spoken.  He knew all too well the plans that the Order had constructed.  He also knew that the only way of keeping Ginny safe was not to tell her.  The less she knew the less any death eater could get out of her… should such a situation happen. 

Ginny jumped off the bed and turned to face him.  She looked a formidable force for such a small person.  Her hands were stiffly on her hips and her face was red with anger.  In order to gain some ground, Harry stood up. 

However, Ginny did not appear taken aback by their difference in height.

"You're lying Harry!"  She stomped her foot on the ground.

"No Gin, it doesn't concern you."

Her lips curled up into a triumphant smile, "So you do know something?"

Harry shook his head in frustration and slumped on the bed. 

"Harry, I don't mean to push you… but this affects me too.  Hermione is one of my friends, Percy is my brother!"

"Ginny there is nothing we can do about any of this.  We have to let the Order do their job."

"Oh that's rich coming from the Boy-Who-Lived."

She immediately covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide with fear.  However, the damage had already been done.

Harry got up and pushed by her, making his way toward the door.

He felt Ginny grab his arm, making him turn to face her.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean that.  I just want to be included.  I figured you out of everyone would understand that!"

Harry was fuming, he felt a slight pang of guilt for directing his anger at Ginny, but pushed it away.

He moved his arm so that her hand lost the grip. 

"You want to be included?  Why Ginny?  Do you even know what you are getting yourself into?  I seem to remember someone else wanting to be involved.  He couldn't wait to fight… do you know who that was?  Sirius! And we all know what happened to him.  Do you want to end up like Sirius?" he spat. 

He expected her to back down at the mention of his godfather, but she didn't move.  Her features were frozen in a determined expression.

She took a deep breath before replying.  "Do you?"  With that, she stormed from the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Harry immediately felt the guilt he had pushed aside rise up.  Out of everyone, Ginny was probably the only one who really understood what was going on.  She knew first hand what kind of evil they were going against.  She had lived through it.  It had lived through her in the form of Tom Riddle. 

He silently scolded himself for ruining one of his closest friendships in a matter of seconds. 

Ginny was feeling exactly what he had felt the previous year.  It was frustrating to be treated like some kid who couldn't understand what was going on.  He couldn't comprehend why he had spoken so harshly to her.  Surely telling her the plans wouldn't do any harm.  It wasn't as if someone could get to her while she was in the castle.

It was true that they had become close over the year.  Harry couldn't help but want to try to protect her.

He made his way to the door, determined to find her and apologize.  Before he could turn the handle, he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.  His eyes followed the sound and landed on a small house elf that he had seen throughout the house on several occasions. 

"Excuse me sir, but dinner is ready."

As soon as Harry nodded, the small elf had already disappeared.

Frustration coursing through his veins, he left his room and headed for dinner.  At least he knew Ginny would be there.

Harry had not found any way to talk to Ginny during the meal.  She had purposely waited for him to choose his seat first.  After which she strategically placed herself at the other end of the table. 

Aberforth had fallen asleep in the middle of the meal, successfully giving his beard a reddish tint after knocking over his goblet. 

As soon as the meal ended, Ron had excused himself, mumbling something about having work to do.

Harry tried to make his way over to Ginny when they were alone.  She dashed out the door before he made his way to the other side of the table.  He sighed in defeat and entered the living room, saddened by the emptiness that greeted him.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley usually did not arrive back at the castle until late in the night.  They were always gone again before breakfast.  No one from the Order, even Dumbledore, had returned. 

Harry digested the thought.  It was strange to think that the Headmaster was most likely back at Hogwarts.  He felt sullen knowing that his classmates were still there.  Deep down he knew that everyone was shaken after the attack on the Quidditch Pitch.  Nevertheless, he felt jealous at the thought of everyone in the common room, playing chess and enjoying each other's company. 

Harry made himself comfortable on the sofa, crossing his legs on the small table in front of him. 

Several moments later his eyes drifted closed.  

Harry's eyes shot open.  Confusion veiled his thoughts.  As everything came into focus he remembered being awoken by a loud noise.  He flailed his arms across the sofa, attempting to find the glasses that had fallen off his face.

He finally scooped them up and fumbled with them before straightening them on his nose.  He watched as the flames in the fireplace glowed bright green.  Two figures emerged, one stumbling into the table.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to Neville and helped him back to his feet.

"There, there.  Now remember, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Neville nodded and smiled at Harry.  Mrs. Weasley made her way around the table and bent over where Harry was seated.  Mrs. Weasley cupped Harry's face.

 "Is everything alright dear?" she asked.

He nodded.  "We just finished dinner a little while ago.  Ginny and Ron went upstairs to do some work.  And Aberforth is… er…"

Mrs. Weasley looked slightly suspicious but didn't interrogate further.

"Well I'll be off… I just wanted to make sure Neville got here okay, and to check on all of you."  She hugged Harry before she reentered the fireplace, disappearing into the flames.

Neville shook off his rucksack.  "Hey Harry!"

"Hey Neville," Harry answered weakly.

"Haven't seen you in a while.  This thing is heavy… McGonagall certainly gave you lots of work!" he said.

Harry grimaced, "She gave you more work for us?"

Neville nodded and plopped himself down on the adjacent sofa.  "She was going to come herself, but she got called away on some business.  So, she told me to come instead."

Neville looked around the room.  His eyes were wide with wonder.

"So this is Dumbledore's house?  Weird to think he actually lives somewhere."

Harry shrugged in response, "So how is everyone at school?"

"For the first few days after the attack everyone was quiet.  No one laughed or joked around.  It's better now, but I think everyone is still scared.  And they know you aren't there, so they know something is going on."

"I bet the Slytherins are having a great time," Harry added bitterly.

"Nah, they aren't doing anything either.  Except for Malfoy, that is, he is always causing trouble," Neville said.

"How are you doing with all of this Neville?"

"I'm fine… I mean, I try not to be scared.  We are Gryffindors right?"  Neville sounded unsure, almost as if he was pleading with Harry to assure him that there was no cause to be afraid.

"It's okay to be scared Neville.  We both know what can happen when Voldemort and the death eaters attack."

Neville looked down at his hands, which were fidgeting with the bottom of his jumper.  He spoke very quietly, "I still have dreams about it sometimes."

Harry looked over to his friend.  "About your parents?"

Neville shook his head.  "About last year… at the Ministry.  I see _her_.  She taunts me over and over again.  Laughing about what she did to my parents…" He trailed off. 

Harry stayed silent.  He knew what was going through Neville's mind.  He knew that he couldn't say anything to help him.

"I'm not afraid of her."  The directness of the statement surprised Harry.  He looked up at Neville who was staring at the fire.  His face was set with a fierce and determined expression that Harry had never seen before.

"Afraid of Bellatrix?"

Neville moved his gaze to meet Harry's.  "I'm not afraid of her.  I want her to pay.  Sometimes I wish I could get the chance to do to her what she did to my parents; what she did to my family."

There was steadfastness in Neville's voice that scared Harry.  Neville had always been someone who was gentle, clumsy, and lighthearted.  He was certainly not someone who would perform an Unforgivable.

"I don't think you could do it Neville."

Misunderstanding and hurt played across the other boy's features, "You don't believe I have what it takes?"

"That's not what I mean.  Last year, while I was battling Bellatrix, I tried to curse her.  I couldn't do it… and she told me why.  She told me that I had to mean it.  All that I'm saying is that I think you are too good to actually mean something like that."

Harry noticed that Neville neither confirmed nor denied the argument.  The subject was officially ended when the sound of someone walking down the stairs echoed through the room. 

"Neville?"  It was Ron.  He walked over toward the sofas and planted himself next to Harry.

"How are you doing Ron…? I mean, with Hermione…"  Neville was cut off when Ron spoke loudly.

"Are there books in there for us?  I feel like I've done more work these past weeks than in my whole stay at Hogwarts."

Neville looked at Harry.  The abrupt turn in topic was painfully obvious, even by Neville's standards. 

"Yea, McGonagall says it's very important to make sure the three of you don't get behind.  Speaking of which, where is Ginny?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and Harry felt his insides clench up.  He still hadn't spoken to her.  He hated knowing that she was angry with him. 

"I think she is upstairs doing some work."

Neville seemed to accept the answer.  He got up from the sofa and walked around the room.

"So what other rooms are there?  I bet there are a lot of strange things in this castle."

"Let's go look around," Ron said.  Harry was slightly startled by his friend's suggestion.  However, for lack of better things to do, he nodded in reply. 

Harry led the way out of the living room and into the long hallway leading to the front of the house.  He squinted down the long corridor, making sure that Aberforth was not lurking around.  Harry noticed that he sometimes had a tendency to do so. 

Satisfied that no one was there, Harry looked around the hallway.  On the left, he recognized the door that he and Ron had listened through.

Curiosity overtaking his judgment, he pushed open the door.  He peered into the darkened room, making sure that Aberforth was not there.  He hadn't seen the man since dinner, and had no idea where he had gone off.

As they opened the door all of the way, several candles lit themselves throughout the room.  The soft glow illuminated a long table with several chairs hastily dispersed around it.  Several pieces of parchment were scattered across its surface. 

There were two doors leading from the room, in addition to the one that they had entered through.  One was on the back wall positioned behind the head of the table.  The other was on the wall to Harry's right. 

Harry watched as Ron made his way over to the table.  He sifted through the various parchments, examining them in the candlelight. 

"Harry," he heard Neville's quivering voice, "maybe we shouldn't be here.  You know, looking through these things."

Ron turned around, "They are just leftover memos from the Order, nothing important, unfortunately.  Besides, aren't you a little curious as to what they are doing to fight?"

Neville didn't respond and Harry couldn't help himself.  He moved throughout the room, making his way over to the door to his right.  He was vaguely aware of Ron making his way toward the other door.  Neville was still planted by the entrance, moving in neither direction.

Harry turned the doorknob slowly.  He felt relief when he discovered it wasn't locked.  He had no reason to feel bad about looking.  If there were something they wanted to keep hidden, they would surely have locked the door.

He pushed the door wide open.  Again, a few candles dispersed throughout the room flickered. 

Slowly, the shadows took form.  The room was practically bare of any furniture, except for a few chairs and two long tables.  On each table were several large books.  Harry guessed that they were probably the largest books he had ever seen; they were even bigger than the ones Hermione read.

He opened one that was closest to him.  As his eyes adjusted to the lighting, the pages came into focus.

One each page were what appeared to be large family trees.  Intricate gold branch designs adorned each page, each consecutive page picking up with the dates where the previous had left off.  

He glanced at the first page and was surprised to see several names that looked familiar, namely Godric Gryffindor.  He paged through the rest of the book, but became frustrated in his lack of further recognition.  He skipped to the last page and read the names of the last people to be born in the line.  Their names were _Moira Ann Eddings (b. 1963)_ and _Helen Elizabeth Eddings_ _(b.1960),_ both of whom he did not recall.  Harry was slightly confused.  He assumed that being a descendant of Godric Gryffindor would be a big deal.  Yet there were two people, apparently descendants of one of the founders of Hogwarts, and he had never even heard of them. 

Harry closed the book, noticing for the first time that the cover, although quite dusty, had the name Gryffindor written across the top.  As he moved along the table, he noticed more books, one for Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin.  Harry cringed when he came to the last book.  He didn't need to read it to know who the descendant was.  He was all too aware who that was.

Harry moved to the other table.  The books on this one were not as notable.  He didn't recognize the names on the front.  However, as he came to the last one, he noticed it was a great deal cleaner than the others had been.  Instead of the layer of dust that had been on the others, this one was remarkably well kept.  There was no name on the dark blue cover.

Intrigued, Harry opened it.  He noticed that it was also a great deal thicker than the others had been.  He paged through the book, searching through the ages for any names that he might know. 

Upon reaching the last few pages, something shocked Harry.  He definitely recognized one name in particular.  _Dumbledore_.  The name branched off in many directions.  It made sense that Dumbledore would have a record of his family; it was his castle.  He searched through the names until he found the one he was searching for on the bottom of the left page: _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (1840)_.  There was a connecting line to _Aberforth_ _William Dumbledore (1849)._  He looked in awe at the thin gold lines that flowed from person to person.  He looked at the hundreds of names that were interrelated, many being cousins of cousins.  He knew that they all had to be distantly related, but he still felt envious of the family connections that he would never have.  He wished he could sit down and make a family tree, but it disheartened him to know that as far as he knew, he would be the only living one on it. 

He looked over at the adjacent page, hundreds of more names filling its space.  His eyes moved to the lower right side of the page and he felt his heart stop.  Shock overcame him as he read one name: _James Henry Potter (b.1960 d.1981).  _Harry felt as if he had left his body.  Trailing a thin gold line, he led up to his own name, staring back at him from the page: _Harry James Potter (b.1980)._

Before the information could fully sink in, Harry watched as the book slammed shut.  A breathless Neville leaned on it, gasping for air.

"Harry, come quick… Ron… I think he's gonna do something."

Neville sucked in air and moved toward the door, motioning for Harry to follow.  Harry tested his limbs.  When he successfully moved his leg forward, he walked back into the room where Neville had gone.  Neither Ron nor Neville were in the room off the hallway, but the door on the far wall was open.

As Harry approached, he could hear Neville's worried words.  "Ron, I don't think you should play with that… why don't you put it down?"

Harry entered the doorway to see a small room.  Neville was holding Ron's arm.  They were standing in front of a small cabinet that was opened. 

Ron was holding something in his palm, looking at it as if he was possessed.  Harry had never seen it, but he heard enough about it to know what it was, and what Ron was going to do.  The small black disc lay upside down in his hand.  The red button on its surface was taunting Harry.  Harry remembered the look on Ron's face after they heard Dumbledore talking about the portkeys.

He rushed toward his best friend, who was reaching out with his other hand.  "No Ron, don't do it!"

Harry reached out and grabbed onto the same arm that Neville was holding.  He tried to shake the disc out of his palm, but it was no use.  He grabbed one side of the small black disc, while Neville did the same, not fully understanding what was going on.  The three boys tugged in different directions.  Neville, trying to get a better hold, grasped the disc with his other hand as well, laying it squarely on the bright red button.  Before he knew it, Harry felt the unwelcome, but familiar tug behind his navel.  They were off to Malfoy Manor.

**As always, thanks to my beta, Junglejim, for taking the time to do his job ::ahem:: (j/k) And thanks to this chapter's honorary beta, Avid Reader… You guys rock! **


	22. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: ** Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowlings. I'm just another kid playing in her Harry Potter playground .

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay in updating. It's kind of ironic considering this chapter was written before most of the other chapters before it. Feel free to review… only a few chapters until the end!

Chapter 22: Malfoy Manor

Harry closed his eyes tightly as his body lurched forward. He released the small disc in his hand as Ron and Neville did the same. He heard it fall to the floor and his stomach clenched as the sound echoed through the darkness.

Neville was trembling beside him. His breathing was short and labored.

Harry's eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness. A long narrow tunnel took form. The dark, cold, and wet atmosphere sent chills up his spine.

Ron was bent over, his hands on his knees. He lifted his head slowly and met Harry's gaze. There was no sign of apology there, only determination and the slightest sign of fear.

He pushed himself into an upright position and peered down the tunnel in different directions. He glanced quickly at Harry before nodding his head in the direction up ahead.

Harry grabbed Neville, who shrieked quietly in surprise, and took off after Ron.

The tunnel was dark, but Harry could hear Ron's footsteps a few feet in front of him. As the time went by, the tunnel became narrower. Harry's arms brushed against the cold stone of the wall on either side.

He could see more of the tunnel because small beams of light were escaping from a doorway ahead of them. Ron must have noticed it too, as he slowed his pace noticeably.

The feeling of unease grew larger in Harry's stomach every minute that went by. He felt as if they had been walking for days, though in reality it could not have been more than five minutes.

Harry stopped suddenly as he collided with the back of Ron. He stretched his arm out behind him in order to prevent Neville from doing the same. Sure enough, Neville's chest came in contact with his hand several moments later.

Harry turned to look at Neville. The light from the door escaped enough to allow Neville's face to be fully illuminated. Harry pressed a finger up to his own lips, signaling silence. Neville nodded and looked beyond him.

Harry turned and gently pushed in front of Ron so that he was pressed up against the large stone door. He pressed his ear up lightly, hoping to hear any kind of hint as to what awaited them behind the door.

A feeling of unease pitted itself in Harry's stomach. He knew that they should have waited for the Order.

He knew that they would be furious when he went back, if he went back. The danger of the situation started to take root in Harry's mind. Nevertheless, he knew there was no going back.

Not hearing any voices, he gently pushed open the door. He heard Neville gasp as they entered a dimly lit circular chamber.

Harry's heart stopped when he saw a familiar redhead slumped against the wall. Percy's hair was not short and neat as he remembered it. The wild locks shrouded his head, which was slumped down to his chest.

Before Harry could gauge his consciousness, he heard footsteps paired with voices. He pushed Neville behind several bookshelves that were overturned. He crouched down low and turned around to make sure Ron had followed suit. To his horror, Ron was standing off to his right, staring at his brother.

Ron's voice sounded pleading as he gasped out, "Perce?"

Percy's head slowly lifted, still unnaturally limp upon his shoulders. He opened his eyes slowly to meet his brother's.

Before he had a chance to answer, a large creak resounded throughout the room. A large door to the left side of the room was slowly being opened.

Harry lunged at his best friend and grabbed at his clothes, successfully pulling him behind Neville and himself.

Thankfully, the bookshelves provided a necessary barrier between the three of them and whoever had entered the room.

Harry chanced a quick look at Ron. His freckles stood out eerily on his pale face. Harry shook his arm lightly. He knew that Ron was in shock, but he also knew that this would be a very unfortunate time to freeze up. They needed to concentrate if they were going to do something. The only problem was that Harry was not sure what that something was. He knew that Ron had activated the portkey to rescue Hermione, but the situation had become a little more complicated.

Harry snapped to attention at the sound of a gruff voice that pierced through the silence of the room.

"Well Weasley, I presume you have decided to talk at last."

Harry peered through a small hole in one of the shelves. He had a clear view of where Percy was slumped. His view was partially obstructed by a cloaked figure.

Percy's head lifted slowly once again. For the first time, Harry got a good look at his face. His skin was pallid and stretched against the bones, which protruded unnaturally from under the skin. He looked like he had not been fed in months.

His eyes rose toward the cloaked figure and his adam's apple bobbed, as he roughly replied, "Never."

A sharp laugh echoed from the far side of the room. Harry carefully glanced over and saw another figure facing Percy.

Even with his back turned to Harry, Harry knew who it was behind the cloak. Too many nights had that laugh, that thing, haunted his dreams.

Harry watched as Voldemort's arm protruded from the cloak, his wand held firmly between the wiry fingers.

"You are a fool boy. I am giving you a way out. Do not try to be like your stupid mudblood loving family. I can end it now, if you just tell me, or do you enjoy being tortured?"

Harry watched, his own body frozen with fear. Percy's hands slowly clenched into fists.

"Never," he rasped.

"Crucio!" Voldemort's voice thundered throughout the chamber.

Harry was almost thrown forward as Ron slumped against him, his body trembling. Harry numbly pushed his best friend so that he was upright. Neville, seeming to awaken from a frozen trance, planted his hands firmly on Ron's shoulders so that he was in place.

All the while, Percy's scream filled the room, sending chills through Harry's spine. After several moments, Voldemort finally lifted the curse. Percy's head slumped to his chest once again, but Harry could see his chest rising heavily. He was still alive.

"Now you stupid boy, what is the spell? You do not understand what you are up against. Give me the incantation to the Veil!"

Percy did not raise his head.

His voice was low and weak, "I would never betray my family to you. I would rather die."

Voldemort emitted another painful laugh, "You are the one who cut ties with them. What can they possible offer you?"

Percy took in a deep breath, "You wouldn't understand."

Harry watched as a peculiar thing happened. Percy lifted his head just enough so that his eyes were even with the bookcase. He was not sure if Percy could see them, but there was no mistaking whom he was addressing, though Voldemort did not know it.

"I have made mistakes… I am man enough to admit it. At least before the end I now realize where my loyalties truly lie. And I will not betray them! I. Would. Rather. Die."

Each word in the final sentence was stressed, as Percy's eyes never left the bookcases.

The man who was still standing quietly next to Percy pulled up his foot and kicked him swiftly in the ribs. Percy's head lolled helplessly from side to side, while he moaned in pain.

Harry tried to think of something he could do. He knew that it was ludicrous to try to take on Voldemort and one death eater by himself. From the looks of it, Ron did not look like he was in any fit state to help and Neville looked paralyzed with fear.

Harry could only hope that someone from the Order had been alerted about their disappearance and that they would be arriving soon.

The death eater turned to face Voldemort, giving Harry a view of his face. Dolohov. Harry's stomach turned as he thought of that man being alone with Hermione, if she was even alive.

Dolohov turned toward Voldemort. "Master, shouldn't we just administer some _Veritaserum_? Then we can just get rid of him."

The hood that was pulled over Voldemort's head shook slowly from side to side.

"Torture is usually so much more persuasive. I prefer to break my prisoners… it is so much more glorious knowing that you forced someone to give up information themselves. The thrill is breaking them."

Dolohov nodded his head dumbly.

Harry felt Ron tense beside him. He looked over at his best friend to see his eyes alert and facial expression hardened. Ron met his gaze and nodded slightly. Harry took this as a sign that his friend was over the initial shock of the situation.

"One more chance boy, what is it? I am getting tired of waiting and I can most likely find out from another source. If you don't answer me do not think I will hesitate in killing you."

Percy lifted his head again so that his eyes met Harry's. Harry was almost certain this time that Percy was making deliberate eye contact.

His voice was tired and shaky, "The spell that you need is hidden in a place no one would care to look."

Harry could have sworn he saw Percy's eyebrow rise while he made the statement. Harry was confused, but nonetheless filed the information for later use. He knew that Percy was talking to him for some reason. Unfortunately, he only served to annoy Voldemort further.

"Enough riddles! Dolohov!" Voldemort spat venomously.

"Yes master?" Dolohov turned.

"Kill him." Voldemort ordered quietly.

Voldemort turned to leave through the door as Harry watched Dolohov turn to Percy.

He pointed his wand and started the incantation. "AVADA KED…"

However, before he could finish, Harry felt Ron leap forward. He successfully knocked into the bookcases before flinging himself toward Percy.

Dolohov stopped out of shock and turned to where Ron had come from. Harry turned to Neville, whose face had taken on a definite shade of white.

Voldemort turned around quickly.

"Weasley." He hissed.

Harry realized that it was the first time that Ron had ever come face to face with Voldemort. Ron quickly crouched down beside his brother. Harry knew that he had no choice but to act quickly.

He motioned toward Neville. When Neville looked at him, Harry made a sign for him to move to the door. Harry figured that if he showed himself at least they could have a chance to find Hermione. He hoped that he could buy Neville some time.

Neville nodded and positioned himself at the other end of the bookshelves. Harry smiled for a moment, remembering the Neville that he had met back in first year. Neville had really changed from someone who was not confident in himself, to someone who was willing to risk his life to rescue Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath and stood up from behind the shelves. All eyes turned to him. Voldemort moved away from the door and walked closer to Harry.

Harry watched as something along the lines of amusement played in Voldemort's eyes. It was almost as if he had expected him to show up.

"Potter, if you don't mind me saying, our meetings are becoming too monotonous for my liking."

Before Harry could react, Dolohov had whipped out his own wand. "Expelliarmus!"

Harry felt his wand slip out of his grip. Ron could do nothing as seconds later Dolohov had repeated the same action.

Harry's stomach dropped as Voldemort laughed. "This is the best that Dumbledore had? I don't know if I should be thankful or insulted."

Harry chanced a glance at the far door. He saw it close silently. His head turned to where Neville had been hiding, only to find him not there. Harry was glad that at least Neville had gotten away, and so far, neither Voldemort nor Dolohov has realized he had been there.

Voldemort and Dolohov were still facing Harry, their backs turned toward Percy and Ron.

Voldemort turned suddenly, his wand trained on Ron's chest.

"Let's see if your loyalty is as true as you say it is. Are you willing to risk your brother's life?"

Percy slowly lifted his head. He looked at his brother, his eyes moist with tears. He pushed his palms on the floor and lifted himself off the ground. He gripped the wall in support until he was standing next to Ron.

Percy looked at his younger brother, whose eyes were trained helplessly at the wand that was pointed at his chest.

Percy's response was so quiet it was almost inaudible.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly at his younger brother.

Ron turned and met his gaze. His expression was a mix of horror and shock.

Voldemort sneered, unhappy with Percy's response. He brought his attention back to his wand.

Harry froze as everything happened in an instant.

Voldemort hissed the words, "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light shot out from the end of the wand, barreling across the room toward Ron. In the split seconds before it hit, Percy lunged to the side, knocking Ron to the ground. Harry watched in horror as Percy screamed, the curse hitting him square in the chest. He fell in a crumpled heap next to Ron, who looked like he was going to be sick.

Unfazed, Voldemort once again pointed his wand at Ron. "Might as well finish the job."

Before he could curse him, the door behind Harry burst open. Several people crashed into the room, hexes flying. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Voldemort slip through the far door where Neville had went.

A pair of hands grasped his shoulders hard. "Harry, why did you come here?"

Harry looked helplessly into the face of Remus. He looked over his shoulder to see Dumbledore, Tonks, and two men Harry did not recognize.

They quickly made their way over to the far door and left the room. Several seconds later, more people entered the room from the tunnel.

Harry's heart dropped as Mr. Weasley entered and his eyes fell first on his two sons. Harry looked at Ron who was crouched over his brother, tears streaming down his face.

Mundungus, Aberforth, and several others shuffled by, also going through the door.

Mr. Weasley slowly made his way across the room, his eyes fixed upon the body. He bent down and slowly turned Percy over, his lifeless eyes staring up at his father. Mr. Weasley's legs seem to buckle as he fell to the ground next to Ron, pulling him close.

Lupin, who was still holding Harry, shook him lightly. "Harry stay here." He sounded angry but defeated.

Harry could not nod. He could not do anything but stare. Realizing he was not going to get an answer, Lupin turned and followed the others.

Harry continued to watch Mr. Weasley and Ron, who were trying to move the body away from the wall. Harry felt anger serge through his veins as the reality of the situation set in.

He felt burdened that another person had died because of his fight against Voldemort. The one thing that he had dreaded had reached fruition. The war had finally touched the Weasleys, the closest thing to a family of his own that he had ever known.

He moved swiftly to the other side of the room and retrieved his wand, which lay forgotten on the stone floor. Not stopping to see if his exit was noticed, he opened the door.

The door opened up into a large rectangular room, as big as the Great Hall. All around, members of the Order were dueling with cloaked death eaters. Harry could not tell who was winning, although he was noted that Remus and Tonks were fighting successfully on the far side of the room.

The large stone hall was adorned with several pillars, rising up to the high ceiling. Harry noticed a large archway leading to another hall on the right.

Across the room, he counted five large doors, all of which were closed. Judging from the fact that most of the fighting was taking place in the room off to the right, Harry decided to try for one of the doors.

Just as he was about to dash across the room, Harry thought he saw Neville come out of the first door and run toward the adjacent hall.

Before he had a chance to call out to him, a hex darted by his face, barely missing him. He turned in defense and saw a cloaked figure moving upon him. He grasped his wand firmly in his hand and raised his arm prepared for battle. Aberforth appeared beside him and nudged him to the side, taking the fight upon himself. Harry was amazed at how many people were fighting; barely anyone took notice of his presence.

Wishing to use the distraction to his advantage, Harry darted across the room, and opened the first door. He jumped inside and pulled it closed behind him.

His heart lurched as he took in the sight of a figure with rather bushy hair. He tried hard to find his voice.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

She turned quickly. "Harry!"

She stood up but was prevented from moving toward him because of chains binding her wrists. She looked better than Percy had, but she still looked drained and weak.

"Harry, where is Ron? Is he alright?" she asked.

Harry nodded his head, not quite ready to voice what had just occurred.

He looked helplessly at her wrists. "We have to get you out of here. The Order is outside fighting."

She nodded her head. "Yes, I know. Neville found me before. He went to go find Dumbledore."

"I don't suppose those would come off with a simple unlocking spell?"

Hermione shook her head. "No and don't try. I have read about these before… If you don't know the correct spell you will just become chained also."

Despite the situation Harry grinned, "I must say then, I'm surprised Neville isn't stuck here with you."

She smiled weakly, "He was about to, but I told him to go find help."

Her expression grew dark, "Harry there was something about him tonight. Neville, I mean. He seemed… different, determined almost. I think you better go and find him."

Harry nodded and made his way to the door. He opened it slowly and peered through a small crack. The room was empty. He entered the room slowly, his eyes darting toward the archway. Several order members were still fighting. Much to his relief he saw several stunned death eaters on the ground. He assumed the rest must have apparated away. Unfortunately, he saw no sign of Dumbledore.

He moved to the next door and opened it slowly. He entered a large room; filled with things that Harry surmised had been purchased from Knockturn Alley. Dumbledore was walking slowly toward him from the other side of the room. He looked exceedingly old and tired.

His eyes met Harry's. "I'm afraid that Tom has once again escaped. I tried to hold him longer but alas, he is much stronger now than he has ever been. Unfortunately, he took Mr. Malfoy with him."

The door opened behind Harry and he turned to see Mundungus.

"Albus there are no death eaters left. We managed to stun about seven or eight of them. The remainder of them managed to disapparate. No one from the Order is badly injured."

Dumbledore nodded slightly and moved toward the door.

"Harry, please stay here until we know that everything is safe."

Harry nodded and suddenly remembered why he had been looking for Dumbledore in the first place.

"I found Hermione… she is in the next room on the right. I couldn't get her out; she has some kind of magical chains."

Mundungus spoke, "I think I can handle that."

Dumbledore nodded at him and the two men left the room, closing the door behind them. Harry stared numbly at the door, not able to process everything that had happened. It seemed like only seconds ago he had grabbed the portkey. Hermione was safe! He was so happy that she was all right. His stomach dropped as he thought of all of the horrible things that might have been done to her. All of the things that had been done to Percy…

The door opened once more and Lupin walked over an angry expression on his face.

"Harry, I told you to stay in the other room! You could have gotten yourself killed! Hexes were being thrown everywhere!"

Harry was taken aback at the onslaught of yelling. He was not accustomed to being admonished by anyone, let alone Lupin.

Lupin must have recognized this at once because he stopped and brought his hands up to Harry's shoulders.

"I apologize Harry. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I just wish you would think before you act. You are not expected to be the hero in every situation."

He squeezed Harry's shoulders gently before he snaked his arm across his shoulders, guiding him toward the door.

"We will talk about this later. Let's just get the three of you out of here."

Harry stopped abruptly. "Three? Where is Neville?"

Lupin turned to him, "Neville came with you and Ron? They brought Hermione into the chamber with Ron. Neville isn't with them."

Harry pushed ahead of Lupin and flung open the door. He could see Kingsley, Tonks, and several Aurors levitating bodies in the next room. He whipped his head around when he heard a scream come from one of the doors.

Apparently, Lupin had heard it too. He ran to the far door, dreading what was concealed behind it. He grasped the doorknob and pulled, but nothing happened. Lupin pushed him aside and murmured an unlocking charm.

He pulled open the door and held out his arm, signaling for Harry to stay behind.

As he followed Lupin into the room, he saw two figures on the ground. One, sprawled out on the floor was unnaturally still, while the other one crouched over it. As they approached, the figure kneeling on the ground turned and met their gaze.

Neville's eyes desperately sought out Harry's as he let out a sob.

His mouth opened and moved wordlessly for several moments before he finally gasped. "I meant it."

His eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted off to the side, revealing a very much dead Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry stood in his spot not daring to move in case in legs gave out. The conversation that he had had with Neville replayed through his head. He remembered explaining that he could not perform the killing curse because he had not truly meant it.

Lupin carefully levitated Neville off the ground. He then turned and steered both Harry and Neville out of the door.

**Thanks to my beta Junglejim… your expertise is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
